Lily Evans and the Horcrux
by ivoryeggplant
Summary: A story on how Lily and James fell in love. 7th year It starts out like any other year: quidditch, giant spiders, squids, homicidal trees, etc. Only this time, Lily gets some problems that can't be solved with magic... R&R!
1. A familiar scarlet steam engine

Chapter one

The scarlet train gave out one last ear splitting whistle as Lily frantically dashed onto it dragging her heavy trunk behind her. It wasn't her fault she was late, she thought as she heaved her luggage up the stairs leading to the Hogwarts express. It was that damn Petunia. Who else would have stuffed her trunk full of owl feathers and honey last night. Though Lily was still pondering where on earth Petunia had gotten all that owl plumage and honey. Well that wasn't important. Lily gave one last tug on the trunk and it slid onto the floor of the train, what was important was at least she had someone to blame her lateness on, unlike all the other September firsts.

The train gave a sudden jerk and Lily toppled over her trunk. "Ow..." she groaned.

"Hi Lily! What are you doing on the floor?"

Lily pulled herself up, "Hi Amy. Thanks for helping me up by the way."

"You handled it fine yourself," Amy grinned, tossing her curly black hair out of her face. "It's so good to see you again! I really missed you at the quidditch world cup! I wish we could have gotten more tickets."

"That's the downfall of having muggle parents," said Lily, "They don't have a clue to what quidditch is. Shall we go and find a compartment?"

"Way ahead of you. I was just with Bridget and Alice and I was voted the one who should go and find you."

"Alright, lead the way."

Amy turned left and headed down the hallway, Lily followed as fast as her heavy trunk would let her. Amy was great and all -they had been close friends for six years -but Lily did wish she would look behind her, notice the struggle Lily was a part of, and help her with her luggage. Amy tended to be a little selfish though and strongly disliked any form of exercise.

"Hi Lily," Alice cried, jumping up from her seat and rushed forward to give Lily a hug. Alice holding onto her tightly, Lily's grip on her baggage slipped and the trunk fell onto Alice's foot.

"Ow!" Alice jumped back massaging her foot. "You're as clumsy as ever."

"That's why you love me," Lily grinned and sat down beside Bridget. "Had a good summer?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I did. I went to see the quidditch world cup," Bridget answered looking out at the brilliant blue sky.

"I think everyone except Lily did," said Alice sympathetically. "It's a good thing you're not a big fan of quidditch."

"Well, no I'm not, but that's not all quidditch has to offer. There's also the-

"Incredibly hot guys?" Amy finished.

Lily laughed, "Not exactly what I was going to say, but close enough."

"So what did you do, Lily?"

"My family went to Spain this summer for awhile. It was so nice and," Lily paused for dramatic effect. "I met someone."

"Like a guy someone?" Amy inquired raising an eyebrow. "Has Lily been naughty?"

"Corny Amy," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"He couldn't really speak English that well, but I didn't care about that," Lily smiled mischievously. "I kind of forgot to tell him I could understand Spanish..."

"Sweet, story, Lily," said Amy with unmistakable sarcasm in her voice. "Oh and Alice, please keep that toad away from me."

"Come here Froad," Alice took the toad out of Amy's lap.

"Did any of you make head girl?" asked Bridget. "I've asked a few people already and none of them made it."

"Nope," said Amy, now picking at her nails.

"No," answered Alice sounding slightly disappointed.

"Oh no," Lily suddenly jumping up from her seat, "I completely forgot!" And with that, she dashed out of the door, astonishingly managing to avoid tripping over her trunk which she had left lying in the middle of the floor. There was a silence in the compartment.

"Er...Bridget?" inquired Alice looking at her dark brown haired friend. "You don't think...?"

No one said anything for a moment. Then -

"It's possible..." Amy said looking at the door to the compartment questionably.

"I mean, you never know with Dumbledore..."

Another long pause of heavy silence fell upon the three girls.

"Hogwarts is doomed," said Bridget finally, "It has to be if Lily's been made head girl. I always thought the day Lily would be made head girl it would be the day Sirius Black made head boy."

"I'll bet you Sirius Black did make head boy," said Alice.

"Hey that's not fair," said Amy looking up from her homemade manicure and glaring at Alice. "Sirius is smart."

"So's Lily," Bridget pointed out.

"We just have to trust Dumbledore and his decision," said Amy sounding a bit unsure.

ooo

"Sorry I'm - James?" Lily spluttered skidding to a halt. "What are you doing here?"

James pointed to the "Head boy" badge on his chest. "I could ask you the very same question."

Remus looked up at the two of them, "Blimey, what was going on in Dumbledore's head when he appointed you two as heads."

"Hey, we've calmed down a bit Remus," James defended. "Remember how I didn't put a sign over myself saying "Please donate. Help save the Walrus" and walk around the halls with professor Slughorn. Remember how I refrained from that? Remember that?"

Don't laugh, Lily told herself, of course it would have been hilarious, but you don't have to laugh!

"You would have if it hadn't been for you previous detention, remember that?"

"Can we get on with the meeting?" Lily interrupted.

ooo

Lily didn't return to the compartment until the late afternoon, completely exhausted.

"Save any food?" she asked hopefully.

"Ya, here," Alice tossed her a bag of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

"Aww, you know I don't like these," Lily told them, but took a bean anyways. A second later she had punched her had in the air and declared "Haha! Strawberry! The curse has been broken!"

"So was Sirius head boy?" Amy asked.

Lily choked on her bean, "Hot pepper!" She stopped coughing long enough to saw, "No, but you're not far off."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh my. James right."

Lily nodded through watering eyes.

"Mm, Dumbledore's gone insane, no question about it," Bridget said, reaching into the bag in Lily's hands and popping a purple bean in her mouth. "Though it could have been worse."

"Not by much," Amy put in.

"I can be trusted," Lily put the bag of beans aside, "I'll make sure I behave this year."

"For you, that's easier said than done," Alice took a bite out of a chocolate frog. "If I remember correctly, it was you who had the brilliant idea of suggesting to professor Mcgonnagal that the game of quidditch would be improved with the addition of muggle fire arms."

"Axes," Lily corrected. "More athletic. And it was obviously a joke."

"Looks like it's starting to rain," Bridget commented mildly, observing the scene outside the train.

"And it was so sunny this morning," sighed Amy.

The next few hours were spent in silence. Bridget was watching the scenery go by, her face pressed up against the window. Amy and Alice were playing with Lily's deck of cards and Lily was staring out into space lost in thought, a glazed look upon her face.

"What do you guys think of James Potter?" said Amy suddenly.

The girls all looked at her interestingly.

"Why do you ask?" asked Bridget raising an eyebrow.

"N-no reason," Amy looked down at her lap, hiding her now red face behind her hair. "I just thought - "

"Aw, is our little Amy getting a crush on someone?" Alice cooed.

"Maybe...I just...I've just noticed I've been thinking about him more than I should be," Amy stuttered, "And - oh Lily don't give me that look, I think he's really grown - and I had a weird dream about him last night."

"Other people's dreams are never that interesting," Bridget said turning back to the window.

"So spare us the details," Lily told her.

"He had a crush on you, Lily," Alice recollected. "Remember?"

"Like every other boy at Hogwarts," Amy said sadly.

"Not every," Lily replied casually, now playing with her shoelaces.

"Most," Alice smirked. "And I think you have a shot with him, Amy. I reckon the chances of him and Lily together are slim to none."

"Like every other boy at Howarts," Bridget smirked.

Lily looked up from her laces, "I'm just waiting for the right one."

"You're too picky Lily," Alice told her shaking her head. "At this rate you'll never find yourself a man."

"She's allowed to be picky," Bridget assured them, "Lily's beautiful. She could get any guy she wants."

"I think you're pretty too," Lily smiled at Bridget. "And you too," she added rolling her eyes at the expectation in the faces of her two other best friends. Alice laughed.

"I think we're slowing down," Bridget stood up. "We should probably change into our robes."

Lily looked out at the sky and saw it was indeed dark outside. The decline of momentum concerning the train was a dead give away anyways of how close they were to their destination.

ooo

"You know, it really makes me feel elated to have traveled all day by train, leaving behind the glorious sun and warm weather, only to arrive at the start of school, soaking wet and freezing cold," said Alice stepping off the train.

"Don't complain," Bridget told her jumping off the Hogwarts express as well. "It could be worse."

"Ya, at least you don't have to travel across the lake in this," Lily pointed at a the large figure of Hagrid calling out to the newcomers of Hogwarts.

"Good point," Alice responded, tugging her jacket around her. "Now I feel for them, but can we please get a carriage?"

"Yes, please," Amy said gratefully and together, the four friends made their way down the muddy path towards the coaches.

"It's just as cold in here," Amy sighed and they clambered into the car.

"Not as wet though."

"Oh shush Lily. We all know about you and your unhealthy fondness for the rain," Amy snapped. "What is it?" she asked turning to Bridget for she her face had suddenly turned as pale as the white lamps swinging to and fro above their heads. She looked around startled when she heard her name.

"N - nothing."

Lily was the only one who didn't turn her head away. She looked thoughtful for a moment then -

"Threstrals. You can see them?"

"Th - threstrals?" Amy asked.

Alice looked at Bridget astonishingly. "You mean those things you can only see when you've seen someone die?"

Lily nodded, even more curious, but decided it might be tactless of her to ask who she's seen. Instead she inquired, "This summer?"

Bridget nodded, then suddenly looked alarmed, "N-no, I didn't - I mean."

"It's ok, Bridget" said Alice looking a bit afraid. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to tell us."

"Us, you're best friends," Amy told her. Lily gave her a stern look.

"No, its okay Lily," Bridget whispered. "It must have been Poseidon, my goldfish. He died last week. Of course I thought you could only see threstrals if you'd seen a person die, but - "

"You can only see threstrals when you've seena perondie though..." Lily told her.

Bridget didn't say anything, but was spared answering when the carriage gave a sudden jolt indicating the journey's end, but none of the made any sort of motion of getting out

No one said anything at first then Amy took the first brave stab at conversation.

"Well we're here. Come on, we can't be late for the feast."

Lily broke out of the stupor she was in and nodded. "Yes, we need some warmth."

Amy leapt out of the coach, a mistake, she found out a few seconds later when she saw the mud she had splattered onto the front of her robes.

Lily laughed and ended up falling face first in the mud, having lost her footing while stepping out into the bitter cold.

Even Bridget cracked a smile at this while Alice held out her hand for Lily, grinning.

"Serves you right," Amy smirked.

Lily picked herself up from the ground, "Ok, the need for warmth is greater than ever. To the castle! Ah!"

Alice giggled as Lily tumbled into the muck once more.

Lily looked up angrily from the puddle she was in, "Alright Amy. I thought we had just agreed I had gotten my comeuppance!"

Amy stuck out her tongue, turned on her heel and broke into a run up towards the castle.

"I swear, she's like a two year old," Alice sighed, while Lily stood up trembling from the cold.

"Not a doubt in my mind," Lily said through chattering teeth. "Come on." And with that, she too started sprinting up in the direction of the castle.

ooo

"Aren't you going to change?" Amy asked surprised as Lily and Alice joined her at the table.

"And rid myself of this stunning new look you've so graciously provided me with?" Lily tossed her wet red hair behind her head as she spoke causing a few specks of mud to splatter onto her friend's cheek.

Amy wiped the grime off her face looking revolted.

Alice laughed. "It's you own fault."

"And relax. I'll clean up after dinner," Lily told her. "Changing the subject, it that our new defense against the dark arts teacher?"

The three girls looked up at the heads table and saw a man sitting on Professor Flitwick's left, a man so hairy the only bit of pale skin they could see on him were his eyes and nose. He looked cheerful enough until he dropped a piece of meat into his copper red beard and then spent a few seconds trying to get it untangled from his mane.

"Yee, if I didn't know better, I'd swear he was a werewolf," Alice commented.

"That guy ever heard of a razor?" Amy sneered.

Lily wasn't paying attention to they're conversation. She was thinking more about Bridget. Who had she seen die? Lily knew the second Bridget mentioned the threstrals she was hiding something. Lord Voldemort was still growing strong and these terrible things were happening more and more often. The question was, why was Bridget hiding it?

Lily knew that Bridget never did feel very comfortable with emotional side of things, but concealing something like this?

The redhead turned her gaze over to Dumbledore who was now speaking, but she wasn't listening to his words. She was already starting to feel her green eyes slide away from him as she searched her brains, trying to find a way to aid Bridget with this. Her face back in the carriages was more than a cry for help. There was something more Lily couldn't quite put her finger on...but she couldn't think of what.

"Hey," Alice said suddenly, bringing Lily out of her trance. "Where's Bridget?"

Lily and Amy looked around the table, sure enough, she was nowhere to be seen. Lily could have kicked herself.

"I don't see her," Amy remarked. "But I just spotted James."

Lily looked at her angrily. "How can you think about something like that now!"

Amy looked abashed. "S-sorry. Never mind."

Lily looked over to the source of Amy's attraction. Sure enough, there was the new head boy. Lily had never really gotten along with him, therefore ended up spending little time with him over the past years. What exactly brought Amy to him was a mystery. Well actually not that much of a mystery. He was the quidditch captain for one and quite a clever person, but still...

He was talking to Remus at the moment. Remus Lily talked to more often. He was a nice boy, but almost always looked worn and wasted. His hair was already graying a bit. Both boys looked a little troubled about something and were talking in low voices, something they rarely did. James looked at his watch then suddenly turned his head towards Lily. Lily quickly turned away, hoping he didn't see her watching him.

"Yes finally!" Amy exclaimed. "Food."

Lily looked up and down the table and the large mounds of food and decided she wouldn't let anything bother her tonight. Bridget was probably fine, maybe she just wasn't hungry, Lily supposed in an effort to comfort herself. With those final thoughts, she reached out and grabbed the nearest dish and spooned the mashed potatoes onto her plate.

Though despite her previous promise, Lily did end up worrying quite a bit and ended up leaving the great hall shortly after the start of pudding. She wasn't exactly sure where to start searching though, and also wondered whether or not she was prying into business that wasn't hers. Bridget was extremely touchy when it came to this sort of thing. There was one instance in their fourth year where she was doing horribly in their defense against the dark arts class and ended up tearing apart the girls dormitory, reacting on a strong burst of anger and impulse. And something like this was obviously much worse.

Lily proposed the best place to start looking was their dormitory. It was the most logical and also allowed her to check the bathrooms on her way there, more possible places Bridget could be hiding.

But Bridget wasn't in any of the bathrooms and Lily realized, with a heavy heart, when she got to the portrait of the fat lady, she didn't know the password.

Then she concluded, if she the head girl, didn't know the password, there was little to no chance Bridget would.

Lily decided this was turning into a pointless search party and started heading back towards the great hall.

She didn't get far though. As she walked down one long stretch of hallway, her combat boots causing a slightly eerie echo as they hit the cold stone floor in a steady rhythm, she caught the sound of someone crying. Of course her immediate thought was Bridget. And she rushed ahead to find the source of the noise, but when she reached the bathroom the weeping was coming from, her heart sank.

"Oh, Myrtle. It's just you."

Myrtle looked up from the sink she was sitting on. "What! Come to watch my misery? Who else would you be expecting in here?"

"Uh, no one, sorry to bother you," Lily said hurriedly, retreating back towards the door.

"No one tells me anything," Myrtle howled, sounding like she was suffering from a bad head cold. "No one bother's to visit me and spend time with me like all of the other ghosts!"

Lily knew Myrtle too well to tell her why no one would want to spend more time than they had to with her. She figured she might as well stay a tad longer and ask whether or not Moaning Myrtle had seen Bridget.

"Well," Lily started once the loudest of Myrtle's sob's had died down, "If you must know I was actually looking for my friend Bridget. She disappeared shortly after we arrived at Hogwarts."

"Bridget?"

"The one with the short dirty blond hair and blue eyes," Lily said anxiously.

"No sorry," the ghost told her. "Bridget...never did like her...Probably ran off into Slughorn's quarters to find another potion to hurl at me!" she sniffed.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Myrtle howled and Lily had to quickly jump back as the ghost zoomed past her and plunged into one of the toilets.

Lily left the room shaking her head. Myrtle really needed some help. Lily had tried hard to cheer her up when she first met her, but it was an impossible task and the younger Lily tended to give up rather easily.

The redhead's intention now was to go back to the great hall and attend the rest of the feast, but by the sounds of all the commotion on the floor below her, it had already ended.

She shrugged and turned in the opposite direction, back towards the Gryffindor common room, hoping to run into one of her friends who had found out the password from a prefect. Lily certainly didn't want to spend the night sleeping the corner of one of the many hallways.

"Lily! Lily there you are!"

Lily whirled around to see Amy sprinting towards her, black hair swinging wildly, back and forth across her shoulders.

"Lily!" she gasped, skidding to a halt. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Did you find Bridget?"

"Ya, she's standing right here beside me," Lily replied sarcastically. "I don't know where she could have run off to," she added seriously.

"Mmm, I'm sure she's fine. You're worrying too much. Now come on, let's go to the common room."

Lily nodded and the two of them set off towards the picture of the fat lady.

"Basilisk," Amy told the painting and it swung open, revealing the portrait hole.

There weren't many people in the common room. Most of them had gone off to bed, filled with warmth and good food.

Amy yawned, "Shall we head off to bed then?"

"Yes, I'm starting to feel really tired," Lily said, now following Amy up the spiral staircase leading up to the girls dormitory's.

Just as Lily suspected, Bridget was not present in the dorm. Only Alice was there, brushing out a few tangles from her brown hair.

Lily then headed towards the showers while Amy changed into her pyjama's and after about ten minutes, they were all ready for sleep.

"Stop worrying Lily," Amy said as they climbed into bed. "She'll come back."

But as Lily closed her eyes, she perked up her ears and waited for her friend to return to the dorm. Eventually, Lily was unable to stay alert for any longer and drifted off into sleep, not hearing a sound apart from the slow steady breathing of Amy and Alice.


	2. Classes

Chapter 2

Lily was the first one up the next morning and she got a little once of joy a few minutes after she had woken up. She had looked over at Bridget's bed hoping to see her sleeping there, and no, Bridget was not there, but her bed sheets gave definite signs that someone had spent the night in them, Lily smiled slightly and got up out of bed. Bridget was probably eating breakfast now so Lily made an effort to get dressed quickly and head on down there.

Sure enough, when Lily reached the almost empty great hall, there was Bridget.

Lily rushed over to her grinning. "Bridget there you are!" she said happily, joining her at the table. "We missed you last night. Where did you go?"

"Around," Bridget replied simply, playing around with her scrambled eggs.

Lily looked at her friend for a moment, the smile on her face sliding a bit. "I was really worried about you."

"Well you shouldn't have. I was fine," Bridget reached for a pitcher of pumpkin juice, avoiding Lily's eyes. "I can take care of myself. I just felt like being alone for a bit."

Lily continued to look at her for a few more minutes. "You could have told us where you'd gone. I missed pudding to try and find you."

"You shouldn't have worried about it, I'm fine. If I ever disappear again, just leave me alone and don't bother trying to find me," Bridget told her taking a bite out of her eggs. "And would you stop staring at me!" she rounded on Lily angrily.

"S-sorry," Lily said turning away and grabbing a platter of sausages.

The two girls ate the rest of breakfast together in silence until Amy and Alice finally came down to join them. They both greeted Bridget cheerfully and Bridget returned the favour, not convincing Lily at all that her friend had nothing to hide. She didn't join in at all in the conversation her three best friends were now engaged in, and instead sat quietly waiting for Professor McGonagall to hand out their time tables, extremely relieved when the head of Gryffindor finally did climb down from the teachers table.

She took her timetable quickly and headed down to the dungeons with Amy, Alice, and Bridget, listening to Amy rant on about having to endure her least favorite subject on Monday morning.

Lily didn't mind potions at all. Mainly because their teacher, Professor Slughorn, was a teacher who had a very bad habit of picking favorites and treating them accordingly. Lily, however, happened to be one of those favorites so she never found herself dreading potions class. Though she could do without Slughorn's parties which she was constantly being invited to and feared that this year would be no exception.

The four girls entered the classroom and took seats near the back, setting up their caldrons and preparing their ingredients.

"If we have to do one more potion involving rat guts, I swear I'm going to drop this class," Amy said distastefully.

"You've been saying that for three years," Alice smirked. "You'd never actually drop this. And I really hope you don't because then I'd owe Lily a galleon. Which reminds me Lily, you still owe me a galleon."

"She could still drop it this year," Lily mumbled, now rummaging through her bag trying to find her potions textbook, "I have faith in her."

"Thank you Lily," Amy grinned. "Oh, here come the walrus."

"Amy!" Alice said disapprovingly, "That's not a nice thing to say."

Lily, who had, just after Amy had mentioned 'Walrus', gotten the image of James wearing the 'help save the walrus' sign and walking around with the potions master, suddenly started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Er, Lily?" Alice asked, watching Lily double over and slide out of her seat. "You alright?"

Lily tried desperately to compose herself, "Yes. Yes, I'm fine," she gasped wiping the tears of laughter hastily from her emerald green eyes.

"Ah, welcome all of you. It's so nice to see all of my returning students here," Professor Slughorn started. "Today I'll have to keep my opening speech short for the potion we are going to make is a very difficult one which will take you the whole two hours to finish simmering it, preparing it for stage two. Instructions are on page 116 in your textbook; it's the repetitive potion. The dragon scales and crup fur are in the store cupboard. Begin!"

It was a very difficult potion indeed. So precise the instructions were, that even Lily, potion maker extra ordinaire, was having some troubles. It was even harder fifteen minutes later, for the dungeon, which was supposed to have been now filled with an brilliant white glow, was filled with a horrible smelling black smoke.

"Ok, we don't even have to use rat guts and I feel like leaving right now," Amy muttered, "Oh...maybe not."

Lily turned in the direction of Amy and saw her staring at James laughing with Sirius about something. She was just about to look away when -

"Amy watch it!" she cried, but was too late. The Butobuter pus in Amy's slackened drip poured into her potion, causing a large explosion to take place. Lily ducked behind her cauldron just in the nick of time, but Bridget, who was working just beside her, got a face full of the white coloured goo.

The dungeon had soon turned into chaos as half the class started screaming and rampaging around the room.

"Everyone who's been hit please come here for the antidote!" Professor Slughorn cried, trying his best to be heard over the yelling.

Bridget, Amy, and Alice stumbled over to the front of the classroom while Lily stayed behind to help scrape off the dispersed potion from the tables and floor. Lily looked back up at James (who was one of the lucky people not to have been hit) and saw him wink at Amy, who blushed and gave a sort of, 'oops, silly me' look.

Lily rolled her eyes and continued cleaning off the tables with the trusted old scourgify spell.

xxx

"Well _that_," Amy said smugly, "went better than I thought it would."

It was a and hour and a half later and the four of them where just leaving the potions classroom, clambering up the stone steps towards their next classes.

"I don't recall it being even slightly enjoyable," Alice fussed. "My left ear won't stop twitching. I don't think this antidote works."

"Of course it works," said Lily. "Just give it a bit of time. It'll be fine by lunch time. What class do you have next?"

"Ancient runes," Alice replied. "You?"

"Transfiguration," Lily replied. "It's really too bad we don't have every class together anymore."

"I have ancient runes too Alice," Bridget remarked. "So you won't be alone."

"Well I have care of magical creatures," Amy acknowledged glumly. "I still haven't entirely forgiven you guys for not telling me you weren't continuing the subject."

"Well, you could just drop the subject," Lily suggested.

"Hey! No giving her ideas. The bet's off," Alice told her angrily.

"All right, well I've got to go this way," Lily said turning left. "I'll see you all in the great hall at lunch." She waved all of them goodbye and headed towards her next class alone, humming tunelessly as she walked.

It wasn't long, however, before she fell victim, once more, to the trick step on the second staircase she had climbed up that day.

"Not again," she told herself angrily trying desperately to free herself. She knew from previous experience though, that it was hopeless. So she tried plan B.

"Help!" she called out. "Help!" But it was no use. The second bell signalling the start of class had just rung and everyone had already gone off to their next class.

Great, I'll just have to stand here with my leg bent in a really painful position until the end of class. Smart Lily. You'd think you'd have learned from all those other occasions involving you trapped in here to avoid this step.

McGonagall will never forgive me for not showing up on the first class of the semester. I'll probably miss something really important and -

"Lily?"

Lily looked up to see who was addressing her. "Dom!" she cried with relief.

"Oh thank God you're here."

Dominique Falph. A friend of Lily's from their 4th year on from Ravenclaw. Now a seventh year with blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

He grinned when he saw her and rushed to her aid. "Not again Lily. You'd think you'd have learned to avoid it after the - what - two hundredth time?"

"It was less than that," Lily defended herself, "Now help me out."

"Certainly Miss Evans."

"Ow, thanks."

"So how was your summer? You see the world cup?"

"No, but it doesn't matter," said Lily hurriedly. "Listen it's great seeing you again, but I've really got to get to transfiguration. I'll see you at later, maybe patrolling the halls."

"Patrolling the - ?"

"Ya, I'm head girl," Lily told him.

Dom looked astonished. "Crazy...and Sirius Black's the head boy right?"

"James Potter," said Lily, slinging her bag over her shoulder. If she hadn't known better, she could have sworn she'd seen a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"James. The - the guy who's had a crush on you for three years?"

"I don't know...I've really got to go."

"Ya...ya, alright. I'll see you later I guess."

Lily smiled at him and continued up the steps towards Mcgonagall's classroom.

"Evan's you're ten minutes late," Professor Mcgonagall snapped as Lily rushed into the room.

"Sorry professor, I won't let it happen again," Lily said sitting down next to another friend of hers. Orange haired Hufflepuff, Mira. Lily knew she couldn't tell Mcgonagall about the trick step. She'd already used that excuse countless number of times.

"Trick step?" Mira whispered as Lily pulled her textbook out of her bag.

"Yup," said Lily now grabbing a handful of parchment. "Oh shoot, I forgot my quill."

"Here, borrow one of mine," said Mira.

"Thanks."

"Lily, please keep it down," Professor Mcgonagall snapped. "If you had been here on time, then you would have already politely written the notes off the board and be paying attention to me. The shrinking spell is not an easy one, but if you feel you don't need to pay attention to the lesson, then you're welcome to leave right now."

"Sorry, professor."

Mira leaned over to Lily as professor Mcgonagall went on with her lecture. "I bet she'd murder you if you left this class."

"To true," Lily quickly started jotting down the writing on the board. "But she doesn't like to draw attention to that fact."

And hour later, Lily left the classroom with Mira feeling elated. She had been one of the few people who had managed to successfully shrink their mice, and all without listening to professor Mcgonagall's speech.

Mira, who had not been so lucky, stormed off angrily in the direction of her common room to drop off her books.

Lily was too used to Mira's rage problem to care and went off in the direction of the great hall to meet her friends.

"Hi," she greeted and sat down next to Amy. "How's everyone."

"I now have the unfortunate burden of fearing for Amy's life," a disgruntled Alice said. "You?"

"What?" Lily looked at Amy curiously, "Why?"

"I'm going to try out for the quidditch team!" Amy squealed.

"Oh God," Lily said, spooning some Shepard's pie on her plate. "Amy remember the last time you flew on a broom? Isn't two broken legs enough?"

"That was six years ago. I wish all of you would just let that go," Amy said irritated.

"What, now you think you're good enough for the team? You haven't been on a broom for six years," Bridget sighed.

"You're going to embarrass yourself in front of James, not seduce him, which, I'm sure, is your real plan," Alice commented.

"Well you sure are being supportive friends!" Amy snarled. "I'm trying out anyway and there's nothing you can do to stop - " Amy stopped, choking on her pumpkin juice.

"It's your funeral," Lily said thumping her on the back.

xxx

"I'm going to drown in all of this homework," Alice muttered. "And its only the first day back."

It was nearly eleven at night and the four friends where sitting in the common room, occupying the squishy armchairs directly infront of the fireplace. Lily was the only one who had finished her homework and was now reading ahead in her charms textbook.

"I give up," said Amy angrily slamming her books shut. "I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning."

"I'm coming too," Alice said rubbing her eyes. "Are you two staying here."

"I'll come up in a bit," Bridget said while scribbling frantically on a piece of parchment. "I just have to finish answering a few questions."

"I'm staying," Lily said, leaning back in her armchair. "I'm not really tired." In truth Lily was tired, but here was a ready made excuse for her and Bridget to be alone. Again there was a controversy going on in her head though. Was she just being too nosy? No...no...it would help Bridget if she told someone.

Amy shrugged and she and Alice headed up the spiral steps to their dormitory.

Lily didn't say anything at first, she simply watched Bridget working on her homework in front of the fire in the hearth. The flames crackling merrily, sounding like people chuckling at Lily as though knowing she was about to embark on a mission she would never complete.

"Bridget?" she said finally.

Bridget looked up from the parchment. "Yes?"

Lily continued to stare at her for a moment before continuing. "There's something different about you..."

Bridget rolled her eyes impatiently. "Not this again. No there isn't. Stop bothering to look for things that aren't even there," she went back to her homework.

"What happened to your glasses?" Lily asked suddenly, surprised she had missed their absence.

"I - er - must have forgotten them at...home," Bridget narrowed her eyebrows. "I don't need them really...my vision's not that bad..."

"Write to your parents for new ones," Lily suggested.

"I told you I don't need them!" Bridget yelled out suddenly causing Lily to jump.

"Okay, okay. I get it," Lily said very aware of the heads of people now turned in her direction drawn by Bridget's shouts. "But now you can't possibly deny nothing's going on. You never used to shout at me like that before."

"Ya? Well you were never this nosy before," Bridget snapped.

"I'm just trying to help," Lily said urgently, "Something's wrong with you. What kind of friend would I be if I just sat around ignoring you?"

"A friend I'd want to have," she said angrily, accidently spilling her ink bottle as her hands shook with fury. "I said leave me alone. If there is something wrong with me I can work it out myself. I know what's wrong with me and what I have to do to fix it!"

Lily watched her for a moment. "Sorry, I won't bother help in the future."

"Thank you," Bridget breathed, snatching up her books and stuffing them into her bag. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Lily said quietly as Bridget left the common room.

It was a little while longer when Lily finally decided to get up and head off to bed herself. She slowly got up from the squashy armchair and started moving towards the spiral steps. Something stopped her though, for she had just heard a large amount of snickering coming from the corner Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were currently occupying.

She walked over to them. "Alright what are you planning to do this time?"Lily demanded. She really wasn't in the mood for any of their shenanigans.

Sirius looked up at her innocently. "Nothing."

Lily continued to glare at them. "You're planning something."

James shook his head. "We really aren't planning anything at the moment."

"Well I should hope so," Lily looked at James. "You're head boy now, you can't keep pranking everyone anymore."

"Told you you shouldn't have gotten so excited about getting that badge," Sirius said leaning back into the sofa and turning to James. "She's right, it's going to take all the fun out of your life."

"I still have fun," Remus commented feebly.

"Are you done accusing us?" Sirius asked. "You want to frisk me?"

Lily glowered at him. "You just consider yourselves lucky...this time. I'm watching you. And if anything strange happens tomorrow or this week or the rest of the year, I'll be blaming you."

"Well what if it wasn't us?" Peter questioned.

"Then I'll still blame you. Even if all the clues point to someone else."

"Well that's not very fair," James said looking her in the eyes. "What if you did it?"

"Not this year. I'm leaving it up to you...and Remus."

"Yes, James," Sirius mocked. "You have to make sure Peter and I behave."

"Hey shut up. I can put you in detention now you know!"

"I shivering in my armchair."

Lily sighed and turned her back on the boys, the only thing in her mind now was sleep.

**Alright, that's chapter two and I'm hoping the lack of James and co. isn't bothering you too much. James will play a bigger part later on in the story so don't worry about that. Right now I'm only thinking of writing up until Lily and James's first kiss, but who knows, I may go further. It depends on the reviewers.**

**Which brings me to the point: please review! I ask for constructive criticism about the characters the style etc. But I don't care too much about my grammar or what not. I don't think there are too many mistakes in that field anyway.**

**I hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	3. Quidditch tryouts and a cup

Chapter 3

The first week of September started out surprisingly fast, but as the amount of homework grew steadily larger and larger, so did the days become slower and slower, getting dangerously close to the point where they would soon turn unbearable.

The weather was getting colder as well. It always happened; in the summer Lily would be excruciatingly hot to the point where she would do anything for fall to arrive. But when fall did arrive, the chilly air made her envy her days in the summer where she could wear a T-shirt without getting her fingers frostbitten.

As far as head girl duties went, Lily really didn't have much to do, which of course came as a relief to her. For one thing, it was bad enough having prefect duties as well as a large load of homework, another thing was she didn't have to spend any awkward moments with James, patrolling the halls with him. Although, truth be told, he wasn't bugging her as much as he had the years previous, and even stranger was she hadn't seen him hex anyone so far.

Was he just trying to get her off his back, or was he actually growing up? Well if he was, all Lily had to say to that was, 'Finally!'

Now besides the ever present worry of homework, was the fairly new arrival of the worry of Amy. And her abysmal flying skills.

Quidditch tryouts were being held in the middle of September and Lily had been spending the days before watching Amy practice, wand at the ready just in case Amy fell off her broomstick.

As far as Bridget went, she was acting normal enough and only Lily seemed to notice a weird vibe coming from her. Bridget didn't seem to care about things she used to. Her attitude with grades was changing; she didn't seem to care if she failed at anything and still continued to snap unexpectedly at Lily from time to time.

Lily decided the best thing for her to do about this was to simply ignore Bridget's odd behavior and concentrate on getting Amy out alive from the quidditch tryouts.

"Today's the day," Amy squealed excitedly joining the other girls at the Gryffindor table.

"Just be careful," Lily told her.

"You're just going to embarrass yourself," Alice warned. "Get out of it while you still have the chance."

"I've already made up my decision," Amy said angrily. "I think I have a chance. I've been training with Lily for the past two weeks with every free moment of my time."

"And the fact Lily doesn't know anything about quidditch never crossed your mind?" Bridget asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know how to stay on a broom," said Lily before taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"You guys are all coming to watch me tryout right?" Amy inquired.

"Yes," Alice and Bridget told her while Lily nodded.

"Oh here comes the mail," Alice commented unnecessarily.

"Doesn't look like there's anything for me," said Lily. "But - ah!" Lily fell backwards out of her seat, startled as Froad jumped out of the pitcher of pumpkin juice she had been holding a second before.

"Ew, Alice. We were drinking that," Amy said disgusted. "Keep that toad in its cage for crying out loud."

"I did put him in his cage," Alice defended removing her toad from the pitcher. "He keeps getting out though."

"Amy the tryouts are in five minutes," Lily glanced at her watch. "I suggest we start heading over to the pitch."

"Ya, alright."

The sky was a brilliant blue when they got outside and the birds where chirping a soft melody bringing some of the worry out of Lily.

"A sunny day," Amy smiled. "An omen?"

Lily laughed, "Sure. Whatever takes your mind off the nerves."

"I'm actually not a bit nervous," Amy told her.

"I've always admired that in you," Alice said. "You don't care about the consequences of anything. A good quality as well as a bad one. You tend to be reckless sometimes."

"Like now?" Bridget mocked.

"Ya, ya. We'll see who's laughing soon enough."

With that, Lily, Alice, and Bridget left Amy at the pitch and walked over to the bleachers to get some seats.

"I fear to watch," Alice said uneasily.

"I'm with Alice. This can only end in tears," Bridget wrapped her cloak around her. "And it may be sunny out here, but its freezing."

"There goes the first group," Alice announced.

Lily looked up in the air as six people rose into the sky and started flying around the goals. "Which group is Amy in?"

"I'm not sure. But I think she'll agree this day wasn't entirely wasted," Alice smirked. "Look at the master flirter."

Lily gazed over at her friend and indeed saw her chatting with the quidditch captain James. Oh let him ask her out now, she thought tentatively, then she won't have to go through with the tryout.

Wistful thinking it turned out to be. Amy's group was the second one to go into the air. Lily didn't see much of her tryout, for just when Amy kicked up off the ground, the redhead felt a smallweight jump onto her lap then leap off onto the ground.

"Um, Alice," she tapped her friend on the shoulder, "Your - "

"Shhh!" Alice hissed, her hands covering her eyes. "I don't want to hear it unless you're going to say Amy's tryout is over!"

"But - "

"No!"

Lily shrugged and leapt off the bench, her eyes on Froad. "Come on boy," she whispered crawling after him under the bleachers. "That's it. Just stay where you are I'm not - Ow!" Lily cried as her head collided with the top of the bench. "No! I said stay!" she called after the toad as it hopped onto the grass, croaked, and continued on its bid for freedom.

Lily inched out from under the bleachers, got to her feet, and started sprinting every which way after Froad.

"No, not in there!" She had stopped running as the toad landed on a tree stump at the edge of the forbidden forest after one large leap.

In the split second it took for Lily to reach into her pocket to pull out her wand, Froad had hurdled off into the darkness of the woods.

"Great," Lily mumbled. "Just great." And ignoring the constant warnings she had gotten from Filch and Dumbledore over the many years, she stepped into the forest, lighting her wand on the way.

"Here Froad. Come on..." Lily continued talking as though he could have heard her. She decided to go as far in the forest as she could, while still seeing the daylight. It wasn't long before she reached that point.

"Come on Froad. Please!" she hissed into the darkness. "I'll give you a large bag of dried fly's if you come out for me. Or how about some freshly caught juicy ones?"

Lily suddenly whirled around for she had just heard a soft rustling in the bushes behind where she was standing.

"Froad?"

Silence. Lily edged over to the stop where the noise had come from and brushed a few branches aside. "Froad is that you? Whoa!" Lily cried out in alarm for she had just stepped onto some damp wooden planks which couldn't support her weight, causing her to tumble down about four feet into a dank, dirt pit.

She stayed still for a moment, not moving a muscle, only breathing heavily. Just then she felt something fall on top of her head and screamed. Then, realizing what it must have been, Lily reached up and grasped the toad tightly in her hands. "Haha! Got you! No one gets away from Lily Evans! I - hey...what's that?"

Still clutching the toad tightly in her hands, she inched over to the spot where she had seen a glinting gold light.

"What have we got here..." Lily reached into the earth with one hand and extracted out a fairly large golden cup. She brushed some of the dirt aside with her thumb, revealing a carving of a badger.

"Hufflepuff," she whispered and stood up, cup in one hand, toad in the other. She figured it would be best to take the cup back to the school for someone had probably lost it.

She crawled out of the hole (this was a difficult feat to accomplish as she had no free hands to help hoist herself out) and started heading back in the direction of quidditch pitch.

When she got there however, she couldn't find any of her friends. Knowing it was her best chance, she walked up to James who was checking something on his clipboard and tapped him on the shoulder with the hand holding the cup. James looked up at her.

"James have you seen Amy?"

"Er, ya," she noticed he looked a little grim. "She's in the hospital wing. Fell off the broom about two feet off the ground. She landed on her arm in some weird way."

"Mm, I thought something like this would happen."

"I'm sure she's fine. Madam Pomfrey will fix her up. She reattached my finger up nicely before." His gaze was suddenly intent. "Why didn't you try out? I'd like you on the team."

"No you wouldn't. Trust me on that," Lily assured him. "I'm as bad as Amy. Oh that reminds me, don't remind her of this incident. She'll be horribly embarrassed and that was not her goal."

"I think she'll realize she didn't make the team."

"That -" Lily shifted her arm a bit for a firmer grasp on Froad who was still putting up a furious fight. "That wasn't what she came for."

"Then what was?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You'll find out sooner or later. I've got to go." And with that she turned her back on him and walked over to the castle muttering, _boys!_ under her breath.

xxx

"Let's hear it," Bridget ordered Amy.

"You were right," Amy sighed.

It was just after eight o'clock and Bridget, Alice, and Lily were sitting in the common room around a flustered Amy.

Amy looked over the common room sadly in the direction of James. "Alight I'll need another plan."

"Just ask him out," Lily said impatiently, not looking up from her transfiguration book.

"I can't do that!" Amy looked at her red haired friend incredulously. "I'm the girl. He's supposed to ask me out!"

"You're being old fashioned," Alice said scribbling out a few words from her ancient runes homework. "Lily's right."

"As usual," Bridget uttered a sigh.

"But if you insist then I suggest just being yourself," Lily closed her book. "Oh, but make it painfully obvious you like him. He doesn't seem to be getting the little hints you've left him so far." She dropped her book in her bag and pulled out the cup. "Also, while I was out rescuing Alice's toad, I found this cup. Know anyone who could have lost it?"

Alice reached out and took the cup from Lily's hands, examining it closely. "Some Hufflepuff's it looks like."

"Helga Hufflepuff's by the look of the badger," Amy added. "It looks pretty old. Like it was around for almost a thousand years."

"If it was," Bridget dipped her quill into a pot of ink, "then no one would have lost it and you'd get to keep it."

"I don't really want to keep it," Lily took the cup out of Alice's hands and dropped it into her bag.

"But think of how valuable it must be," Bridget looked at her astounded. "It'd be worth a fortune if Helga really did own it."

"If Helga did own it I'd give it to Dumbledore," Lily pulled out her book once more.

"It could also be Hagrid's," Amy pointed out. "He's the only one who goes into the forbidden forest. Well besides the marauders...and you've been in there a few times..."

"I'll go over to his place tomorrow," Lily told them. "I was thinking of seeing him anyways. Are you coming?"

"Of course I'll come," Alice guaranteed.

"Probably," Bridget screwed the top back onto her ink bottle and started rolling up the parchment.

Amy just nodded, eyes back on James. "It's not like I have any other plans..."

"Just go ask him," Alice said impatiently. "No one's stopping you."

"There's a hogsmeade weekend on Halloween," Bridget pointed out. "Ask him to if he would like to go with you."

"Maybe later..." Amy hesitated. "I still have loads of time before then."

Lily couldn't help laughing a bit at her friend. "Just do it before someone else does. He too popular for his own good."

xxx

Lily was walking down a long dirt road that kept swaying beneath her feet. There was nothing on either side of her; it was like she was in space and the only light she had was that of a million stars. She didn't know where the path was taking her, but she knew it was her destiny, so she kept walking.

She had been walking for awhile and felt as though she was about to drift off somewhere else, loose her balance and tumble into the depths of space, but she wouldn't let that happen. She kept moving until the dizziness overcame her and she knew she would have to lay down on the path to receive some steadiness. But she didn't move; she stayed upright for she had seen the gold glint that was the cup. It was calling to her, and then she became frightened.

It did not have a friendly voice at all. It was incredibly deep, so terrible the sound was it shook the already unsteady path until Lily was crying out for it to stop. But it wasn't listening to her.

She kept shouting to it, but it just kept getting louder and louder, the path shaking more violently. Lily's eyes widened in fear as the dirt crumbled beneath her feet sending her falling down into the darkness...and then she heard laughing. The cup was laughing cruelly at her while she screamed for help and then -

Lily's eyes snapped open, her breathing coming in deep gasps. It was alright. She was in her bed safe and sound, it was just a dream.

Lily sat up, letting her covers fall off her. It was still dark, and glancing at her watch, Lily saw it was only five am. She collapsed back onto her bed and stayed there, eyes open, listening to the soft pitter patter of the rain outside.

After a few minutes, Lily rolled over to the side of her bed and reached into her bag pulling out the cup. After her first glimpse of it she almost screamed out loud for she could have sworn she had just seen a face carved into it, complete with red eyes. But she only uttered a small gasp and dropped the cup, which thankfully didn't wake up any of her bunkmates.

Lily exhaled and lay bad down, closing her eyes, trying to get back to sleep. After an hour however, she gave up on that and decided to get up out of bed.

"Getting up at six o'clock on a Sunday," she muttered under her breath while looked for some clothes, "a new low."

She went over to the window and looked down on the grounds below. The light was on in Hagrid's hut. Seeing as she had nothing better to do, she decided to go over and visit him as soon as she got dressed.

It was still dark and very chilly outside, and Lily pulled her cloak around her, regretting the fact she had worn such a thin t-shirt, but at the same time glad she had chosen to put on her boots instead of sneakers.

Lily stepped up to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. She could hear pots banging around inside, Lily waited, clutching the golden cup tightly in her left hand.

The door suddenly swung open and Lily jumped back in surprise. "Ah, Hagrid you startled me!"

"Lily?" Hagrid peered down at her curiously. "Wha' are ye doin' here a' this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep," Lily replied. "And I wanted to ask you something."

"Alrigh', come in then," Hagrid opened the door up a little wider and Lily entered the hut. "Sit down," he gestured to her.

"Thanks," said Lily sitting down at the table. She waited for Hagrid to join her. When he sat down she placed the cup out in front of him.

"I was wondering if you'd lost it," she told him while he picked up the goblet and examined it.

"Nah, its not mine...it looks like it belongs to a Hufflepuff."

"Yes that's what Alice assumed only I found it in the forbidden forest," said Lily taking the cup back. "So I thought maybe it was yours."

Hagrid looked at her shocked. "I thought I'd gotten ya away from that place for good! What were ya doin' in the forbidden forest!"

"Oh, I was chasing after Alice's toad," Lily explained patiently.

"Ya risked your life for a toad!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, you go in there all the time."

"Ya, but I'm - well - ya kno'...half giant," he whispered the last two words. "There's nothin' in tha' forest that can hurt me." He gazed down at her intently. "Why don' ya ask James or Sirius? Those two go in there all the time."

"You don't try and stop them from going in there?" Lily asked bitterly.

"Well o' course I did. But like everyone else here, I gave up on them."

"Mmm," Lily mumbled. "Yes, I suppose I should ask them." She got up from the table. "Well thanks for your help Hagrid."

"Leavin' so soon?" he asked, disappointed.

"I'm going to have breakfast. I also didn't tell Amy, or Alice where I was going and I don't want them to worry." In truth Lily was sure they had figured out where she had gone, but she didn't want to end up eating breakfast at Hagrid. She'd already had too many bad experiences with his infamous cooking. "Aren't you coming to the great hall?"

"I migh'," he replied getting up from the table. "I just thought I'd go visit Aragog first. Haven' seen 'im in a while."

"Aragog?" Lily questioned.

"Just a friend o' mine."

"Right," Lily said then walked over to the door. "Hope to see you later. Bye." She smiled and waved at him.

Hagrid waved back and Lily stepped back outside. The sun had now come up and Lily's stomach was growling. She broke into a run back towards the castle.

xxx

"Well was it his?" Amy asked when Lily joined her at the table.

Lily shook her head. "He suggested I ask James or Sirius seeing is how they like to venture of into the forest from time to time."

"Oh! Can I ask James if its his, please!"

"Fine," Lily told Amy. "Ask Sirius too while you're at it. I - hey!" she called out for Amy had just taken the cup out of her hands and got up, walking in the direction of James and his friends.

"She's hopeless," Alice sighed.

Lily grabbed a piece of toast and faced Alice, "True. James Potter I ask you..."

"Oh, I got a letter!" Alice suddenly squealed. "I actually got a letter, I never get mail, I - " her face fell. "Oh it's for Bridget." She looked down at the owl grumpily as if it was his fault.

"Where is Bridget?" Lily asked while mentally reminding herself, don't be nosy. "Is she still sleeping."

"I - " Alice looked around the great hall. "That's funny. She was with Amy and I a minute ago..."

"Give me the letter. I can give it to her."

Alice looked at her friend suspiciously. "You're going to open it!" she accused, snatching the letter up and stuffing it in her pocket. "I'll take it to her."

"Fine," Lily sighed.

"Nope," Amy rejoined them, "It's not either of theirs."

"Did you get the date?" Alice inquired.

"No," Amy exhaled. "It didn't come up...but I have lots of time...sort of. I'll ask him to go to hogsmeade with me sooner or later..."

"Amy did you see Bridget leave the table?" Lily said, unable to hold in her curiosity any longer.

"No, why?" Amy looked around. "Oh, she's missing again..."

"There's something weird going on with her," Lily voiced yet again.

"I think so to, but try not to draw attention to it," Alice told her taking a bite of scrambled eggs. "Bridget will rip your hair out."

"Ya, I've noticed she's been flipping out a lot lately," Amy grabbed a few kippers and piled them onto her plate. "It's like she'll murder anyone just to get them to leave her alone."

"I'm finding it a bit annoying. What's her problem?" Alice said irritated.

"I knew it!" Lily smiled in spite of herself. "You did notice strange stuff concerning her!"

"Well it's not like we can find out what's bothering her," Amy said, mouth full of food, "Oh here's your cup back, Lily."

"Why can't we find out?" Lily took the cup from Amy's hands.

"Because then she'll murder us," Alice said calmly. "Best leave her alone."

"Good plan Alice," Amy swallowed. "I'd forget about it Lily. She'll get over it. She always does."

"Mmm..." Lily played around with the eggs on her plate, thinking.

**There's chapter three. The horcrux has been found, but Lily never does find out what it really is. Too cheesy in my opinion. I'm hoping you readers are curious as to what's going on with Bridget.**


	4. You're hired!

**Disclaimer: whoops, forgot about this. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4

As the semester moved into October so did the weather become much colder. The frost was starting to show itself after the first week, giving the students a false impression of winter snow.

Of course since it wasn't real snow, the only children that could be seen outside were the unfortunate souls who had Care of Magical Creatures and those who had to walk over to the greenhouses for Herbology. A class Lily had to endure at least three times a week.

It was another one of those days when it looked like there was no end to the pouring rain cascading down on the students, a day Lily just happened to have Herbology.

"I could really use some Felix Felicis right now," Lily muttered as her, Amy, Alice, and Bridget stumbled through the mud towards they're next class.

"I thought you liked rain?" Bridget mocked.

"I like rain," Lily reassured her now sopping wet friend. "But I'm not as fond of mud."

"You and me both," Alice agreed.

"Well I just wish I hadn't made up my hair today," Amy shivered.

"I was meaning to ask you about that Amy," Alice said. "What's with the hair?"

Amy smiled proudly, "Today is the day I'm going to ask James to Hogsmeade!"

All three of her friends groaned.

"Not this again," Bridget opened the door to greenhouse three and they all stepped in.

"I promise I'll stop bugging you all about it as soon as the date is arranged," Amy shrugged off her coat and sat down on the carpeted floor.

Lily joined her on the ground, "Alright, but just do it soon."

"Patience," Amy teased. "I'll do it today in Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Haha, you poor soul," Bridget jeered. Amy glared at her.

"And Amy your hair looks fine," Lily assured her. "I'd give you the spell to keep the rain off, but I forgot it."

"Thanks Lily," Amy said sarcastically.

xxx

"Lily!"

It was just after Herbology class and Lily was heading back to the common room; the only one of her friends to have a break. She stopped in her tracks and turned to see who had addressed her.

At first it was hard to make him out in the rain, still coming down strong, but Lily was soon happy to see it was Dominique who had called her.

"Oh hi," she smiled at him. "Do you have a break too?"

Dom walked over to her, "Ya. Oh I'm glad you have one now. I thought I'd have to endure it alone."

"Well, you'd have more time for homework," Lily grinned. "You have to work on those grades this year. You most defiantly don't want to get on Mcgonagall's bad side."

"Hey, I passed Transfiguration the second time!"

Lily just smiled. "Right sorry."

"Um, do you want to go for a walk around the grounds with me?" He asked, a hint of nervousness now in his previously cheerful voice. Even through the think haze of rain between them Lily could see his face had turned a deep shade of magenta.

"Um...sure," Lily said. "In all of this rain?"

"I thought you liked the rain?" he said, face slowly starting to turn back into its original pale colour.

"I do. Just not the mud. Let's go then," Lily said. "Want to head this way?" she gestured to the lake.

"Alright."

And so they headed over there, thoughts milling through Lily's mind. The one overpowering all of the others was, did he mean as just friends? If he did then why did he turn such a deep shade of scarlet when he suggested it?

They were walking in complete silence, listening to the soft pattering of the now lessening rainfall. Lily was looking at the ground before her now muddy boots, suddenly aware they had reached the lake and were now moving around it at a slow pace. She looked up at Dom who she noticed was looking at her intently.

"You want to ask me something," Lily told him.

Dom looked away from her startled, "N-no, I don't. Why...what makes you think that?"

"You do. I can see it in your face," Lily stopped walking. "What is it? Is it about Mcgonagall?"

"What?" he looked confused. "No, its about you."

"And Mcgonagall?" Lily stalled for time, sure of what was about to come next.

"No, Mcgonagall's not involved. I - " He paused and looked back down upon her. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to Hogsmeade this Halloween. I - I mean," he continued after Lily hadn't answered, "If you don't want to you don't have. I just thought I'd - "

"No, no. I - Of course I want to," Lily pulled her face back into a smile. Why not? She never would have considered it before now, but then again she had never really thought about it. But as she was getting used to the idea, she found she was starting to like it more and more. If it had to be someone, why not Dom?

Though despite these more positive thoughts, there was something in the back of Lily's mind that was disagreeing. Why? She didn't know.

Dom smiled back at her. "Really?"

Lily nodded. "I'd love to."

"Ok great."

They then continued making their way around the lake, until finally after one lap, Dom stopped walking and suggested they stop under a large beech tree to get out of the rain.

Lily hadn't even noticed how drenched she had become and eagerly agreed.

They stood underneath the tree, both watching the rain pour down in buckets onto the earth. It was like they were standing behind a waterfall.

"I never thought you'd say yes," Dom said finally after a long moments silence.

"I probably wouldn't have until today," Lily said now watching the Care of Magical Creatures class gather around a dazzling white unicorn. Well at least Amy will be happy whether or not she did ask James out and if he accepted or not, she thought. Amy looked very happy indeed, gently stroking the horse, a large grin on her face.

Lily looked past her at the boys who were standing back. She spotted James almost immediately, chatting with his three best friends.

"But I thought I'd try today anyway," Dom continued. Lily tore her gaze away from James to face him.

"Hmm," Lily muttered quietly.

"I've noticed a lot of other people feel about you in a way they shouldn't," Dom looked away from her, his blue eyes falling back to the ground. "I was worried I would be too late."

"I wouldn't have said yes to just anybody," Lily said. "I'd have to know them for awhile before I even considered it. And I know you very well and would like to go out with you." She picked absentmindedly at the bark of the tree, "I'm glad you asked me."

Dom only smiled. They looked at each other for a moment then Dom stuck out his hand, "May I?"

Lily took it almost immediately. "Let's go back inside. I need to go to the library and finish some homework."

"Oh - ok," Dom looked a little disappointed, but, still clutching her hand, he walked with her back towards the castle without another word.

xxx

"I knew it!" Alice squealed when Lily had finished telling her the story. It was just after dinner and the both of them were sitting in the library finishing up on their Charms homework. "I saw the two of you together the moment you met! You're so perfect for each other, he's so sweet and kind and-"

"Alice stop," Lily held up a hand, "Please you're making me sick."

"Sorry," Alice smiled sheepishly. "But anyone could have seen it...except you..." she added.

"I don't even know about this. I'll see how Halloween goes," Lily said dipping her quill in a pot of ink.

Alice looked at her happily and repeated, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Amy joined them at the table, a look of disappointment on her face. "I missed you two at dinner. I was wondering where you'd got to."

"Dom asked Lily to Hogsmeade!" Alice said happily. "Whoops," the grin slid off her face and she tapped her parchment muttering the spell to get the ink she had just spilled off.

"A good day for Lily then," Amy said, slumping down into a chair. "Wish I could say the same for me."

"You asked James out and he said no?" Lily asked putting away her homework.

Amy shook her head. "I never got the chance too. I'll try again tomorrow. It's so hard getting him alone. He's always hanging out with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. I'm not going to be able to sleep until Halloween! I'll be nervous until I ask him."

"Want to head back to the common room," Alice suggested.

The other two nodded, getting up from the table.

"Oh," Lily turned to Alice suddenly remembering something, "Did you give that note to Bridget yet?"

"Lily that was a few weeks ago, of course I -" she dove into her bag. "Oh wait, here it is..." she pulled out the letter looking slightly abashed.

"I'll go look for her," Lily volunteered, snatching the letter from Alice's grip before she could object. "And I promise I won't look inside it," she added, noticing Alice's look of worry.

"Well she's probably in the common room," Amy put in. "That's where we're heading anyway right?"

"Good point Amy," Alice took the letter back. "We can all take it to her together."

Lily glared at Amy, "Ya, great idea."

In turned out Bridget was in the common room, sitting infront of the fireplace, hypnotized by the flames.

She broke out of her trance as the three girls approached her. "Oh hello."

"Here, you got some mail," Alice handed her the letter. "Sorry, it came a few weeks ago, but I forgot to give it to you."

Bridget took the letter and checked the address; she suddenly looked alarmed. "You - you didn't read it did you?"

Alice shook her head. "No, like I said before, I forgot I even had it."

"Oh, ok. Thanks," Bridget said just before tossing it the letter into the fireplace.

Lily gave a little shriek of surprise, "You didn't even open it!"

Bridget looked up at her. "It was nothing important. An add for witch weekly."

"Course it was," Lily said quickly pulling her face into one she hoped was fully convinced one.

Alice looked happy, "So it didn't matter that I gave it to you a few weeks late!"

"Yup," Bridget grinned, though Lily noticed it was a bit forced.

"Alright..." Amy looked around at her friends nervously, for she, like Lily had noticed something peculiar as well. "So...um...Lily, come to the dorm with me...I - er - want your opinion on a dress robe I bought."

Lily could tell from the look Amy was giving her that she wanted to talk about something a lot more important than a new dress robe.

She nodded, giving Amy the same look, and the too of them clambered up the stairs towards their dorm, leaving Alice and Bridget by the fire.

"She's hiding something!" Amy practically yelled the moment she hadcollapsed on her bed.

"Of course she is!" Lily sat down next to her. "I had a chance to read what was in that letter! So close to maybe solving this mystery once and for all!"

"Keep your voice down!" Amy hissed, "You want the whole common room to hear you!"

"Sorry!" Lily hissed back, "But this is starting to drive me crazy. First she starts acting normal like nothing happened and then she suddenly starts snapping."

"And now she starting acting normal for a few weeks then this letter comes and I think its going to start up again. Did you happen to see the address the letter?"

Lily shook her head. "Maybe this will be it though. It'll all be over."

Amy, who was in the process of removing her sneakers looked back up at Lily, "No. I bet whoever sent her the letter wants her to reply which, of course, she's not going to do because she refused to read the letter." She flung her shoes aside. "We'll need a plan."

"What?"

"A plan. Come on Evans, we've got another mystery to solve and not another one of those bogus mysteries like is Professor Flitwick reallyone ofSanta's houseelves or is Remus Lupin really a werewolf."

"You're right," Lily said ignoring the last comment. "We've got a mystery on our hands."

"Should we tell Alice?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. Do you think she'd tell Bridget what we're up to?"

"Probably...Hey keep your big boots off my bed please!"

"Sorry," Lily hastily put her feet on the ground. "But how do we even solve this thing. Bridget will quickly become wise to us if we start stalking her."

"We just have to intercept all of her mail from now on."

Lily stared at Amy, hoping she wasn't serious. "You're kidding right, because its not that easy. For one thing, she doesn't have an owl so it would be impossible to tell which one is the one to intercept, second of all we'd need a broom to catch up to the owl and neither of us knows how to fly really well."

"Hmm, you're right..." the smile slid off of Amy's face and she stayed silent in thought for a few minutes. Then her face brightened up. "Those are all very good points Lily. It's true, neither of us can fly a broom really well and we don't know how to stalk anyone without them being suspicious. I speak of course of the disastrous Flitwick haunting business in our second year, but moving on. _We_ may not be able to do any of those things, but I know who can."

"Oh no," Lily said knowing what was coming. "Please, no. No I'm begging you. Don't - "

xxx

"Yes, we can help you," Sirius Blackdrawled leaning back into his chair, a smug grin plastered on his face.

"You did the right thing by telling us," James said looking amused.

"Alright so your basic package is going to call for ten galleons," Sirius continued. "But seeing is how its you two, we'll need it in advance."

"You're charging us?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well sure," said Sirius. "We need to support ourselves somehow. Do we have deal or not?"

Amy turned to Lily, "Come on, its only five galleons each. We can spare it."

"But - "

"Do you want to get to the bottom of this or not?"

"We can do it ourselves!" Lily whispered. "And don't think I don't know what this is about."

"We can't do it ourselves. Come on Lily please!"

Lily exhaled, irritated, but gave in anyway. She turned in her seat to face the two boys, glaring at James. This was all his fault. "Alright fine! I give up!"

"Great," said James standing up. "That settles that. We can start as early as tomorrow."

"Deal!" Amy jumped up and shook his hand eagerly. "We can go get the money now. Come on Lily!"

Lily grudgingly stood up and followed Amy back towards their dormitory. "You owe me for this."

"Well what if we do find out what's going on with Bridget?" Amy asked opening the door to their room. "Then will everything be forgiven?"

"Fine," Lily stepped over to her trunk. "I guess the only other choice would be to do it ourselves and we'd get caught. Plus I don't think Bridget will be too happyif she found out what we're up too."

"Got the money? Alright, let's head back down."

"We're horrible friends," Lily said suddenly.

"Lily remember how bitchy Bridget was being to you?" Amy told her. "We just want to help her."

"By unleashing James and Sirius on her?"

"Hey I wouldn't mind."

Lily punched her playfully on the arm. "And you're going to owe me five galleons if this doesn't work out."

"Fine, but it will. Trust me. These guys always seem to know what they're doing."

"I'll admit that," Lily cast an weary eye at Alice and Bridget who were chatting by the fire. Bridget certainly didn't look too happy. Her eyes were still staring at the flames, the look on her face made it seem as if she was ordering them to destroy all evidence of the letter.

"She looks a bit angry wouldn't you say?"

"I was just thinking that," Lily replied, tearing her gaze back to Amy.

"Well here you are," Amy handed Sirius and James the money.

"Just make sure you're not caught," Lily said as Sirius took the gold from her hands.

"Don't worry about a thing, Evans," James assured her. "We know what we're doing."

"So how many other people have you been stalking?"

"No one lately," Sirius said, counting the galleons. "But we have ways of not being seen. We'll try and solve this mystery of yours as soon as possible. And I'm glad the head girl changed her mind about the rules."

Lily glared at him. "I'm going to pretend this conversation didn't happen and I can only hope you will do the same."

"It's only illegal if you get caught," Amy put in.

"Don't sweat it. We'll be careful. James will do all of the flying, right?" he turned to his best friend.

"Got you covered," James assured.

"And I'll do most of the sneaking around," Sirius said.

"We'll report any strange things to you as fast as we can," said James.

"All of this seems to be in order," Sirius slipped the money into his bag which he then slung over his shoulder. "For an extra five galleons we can find out the owner of that cup you showed us."

"Five galleons?" It was Amy who spoke this time. "No forget it Black. This is all we want for now." She turned to Lily, "Right?"

"Right," said Lily. "I can solve that on my own. All it really requires is some lost posters and - "

"Shush Lily."

"We ought to leave it at this," James said looking in the direction of Bridget. "Before we're seen together.

"Yes, Bridget will definitely be suspicious of us then," Lily agreed. "No matter how good your stalking skills are, she'd be on to us."

"Let's call the meeting to a close," Amy said. "Just mention anything out of the ordinary on her if you find anything at all. So good luck."

"Pleasure talking to you two again," Sirius winked and he and James strode off in the direction of the boys dormitories.

"Glad being head girl didn't screw you up too much," Amy said, looking pleased. "I was worried it would make you think you'd have to start behaving or something."

Lily laughed. "Come on. I still have some homework to do."

xxx

Lily went to bed that night feeling both guilty and relieved. Guilty at the fact she was going behind Bridget's back, and relieved at the fact she might have this mystery solved soon.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep, but when she did, she fell into a nightmare. It started like the dream she had had a few weeks back. They one where she was walking on a narrow dirt road somewhere out in space. But this time the cup was huge and was blocking her path.

She tried to move around it, but that turned into an impossible task. Lily knew she had to keep moving on the path though. Climbing over or around it wouldn't work. She was stuck. The cup then opened up as a large mouth complete with dripping fangs. Lily tried to run in the opposite direction, but found she couldn't move very fast.

She was running in slow motion, desperately trying to flee from the cup.

"No, stop!" she cried, ceasing running and turning to face the goblet. "Leave me alone." And she crouched into a ball as the cup beared down upon her, getting ready to engulf her. Eagerly awaiting the moment where it could enjoy the tender feel of sinking its teeth in her flesh but then -

Lily woke up suddenly, covered in sweat and panting heavily, not daring to movie a muscle. Not again, she thought, miserably, rolling onto her side. And after a while of listening to the soft snores of Alice, she closed her eyes, determined to fall back into a sleep devoid of all cups.


	5. A date with Dom

Chapter five

To Lily's great and utter disappointment, there was absolutely no progress on the Bridget case over the next week.

Bridget continued to occasionally snap and was now always the first one in the great hall for breakfast and the last one to leave. Her eyes were continuously on the owls, watching them flutter down onto the tables, a poorly hidden look of relief in her eyes when no mail arrived for her.

Lily wondered if all the answers where hidden in the mail; hidden in the letter Bridget had thrown into the fire one week previous. But of course with the letters charred ashes now resting amidst the charcoal in the fireplace, there was no way of finding out whether or not this was true.

The week was not an entirely wasted one however. On Saturday there was indeed an occasion to celebrate.

Lily and Alice were just outside the Hogwarts, heading back into the castle after visiting Hagrid when Amy came bursting through the front doors, breaking into a large grin when she spotted her two companions.

"Guess what just happened!" she practically yelled into their ears breathlessly.

"You've finally discovered what that mysterious gooey substance in your trunk was?"

"No!" Amy took in a deep breath. "James and I are going to Hogsmeade together," she said in a sing song voice.

"Huzah!" Alice punched the air in triumph. "We won't have to hear anymore on the subject!"

"I wouldn't count on that," Amy said with a smile.

"How did it happen?" Alice asked.

"Oh. I was just talking to him about - er - homework and then we were just about to go our separate ways when I blurted it out to him. And, well, at first he looked a little surprised, but then he agreed and," Amy looked up at the sky dreamily. "Then he smiled at me...and then...I don't really remember what happened next and when I finally came back down to earth, I suddenly realized what had just happened and then I had to go find you two to tell you the great news!"

"Well good job, Amy," Lily patted her on the shoulder, "I knew you could do it."

"This calls for a celebration," Alice said reaching into her bag, "Rock cakes anyone?"

"Ew, no," Amy backed away from the cake Alice was holding up to her. "I'd rather keep my teeth thanks."

"They're not that bad," Alice bit into one, "I've still got all of my teeth in tact and - ow!"

"Do you think Madam Puddifoots would be a good idea?" Amy asked.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "If you insist."

"Aw! You'd be such a cute couple!" Alice exclaimed. "And I'd go for it!"

"No you wouldn't Alice," Amy laughed.

"I would too."

"Alice, when it comes to guys you're the shyest person I know," Amy chuckled.

Alice glared at her. "I could ask a guy out! Its just I don't really want to ask one right now..."

Amy snorted. "Sure."

"Oh come on. Before today you were just as bad!" Alice said loudly, her round face flushing slightly.

"I was just waiting for the right moment," Amy explained calmly.

"It doesn't really matter you guys," Lily said quietly stepping between them. "Let's just go back inside. I'm starving and its almost din - "

"I could ask any guy right now!" Alice moved around Lily to get a clear view of Amy.

"Well then why don't you?" Amy said in a taunting voice. "No one's stopping you. Go on then!"

Lily was surprised there wasn't any steam coming out of Alice's ears at the moment. She knew how touchy Alice was about this kind of thing. The truth was, Alice did tend to be quieter around any boys she liked, but Alice was the bravest person Lily knew. Just not in that certain field.

"I told you, there's no boy I'd particularity want to ask!" Alice yelled.

"You don't have to scream, I'm right here," Amy replied coolly. "And you're just saying that so you don't have to ask anyone. Spaz why don't you."

"Stop it!" Lily pushed Alice away from Amy for Alice had just pulled out her wand, and, knowing Alice's wide knowledge of many curses and hexes, that could only have ended badly.

"It's fine Lily," Amy told her. "She's just jealous. I'm going to dinner. See you two later."

And with that, she wrenched open the doors and walked back into the castle.

"Oh the nerve of her!" Alice was still shaking with rage. Her and Lily where breathing heavily; Lily still keeping a tight grip on Alice's shoulders.

"Don't let her bug you Alice," Lily said once her friends cheeks had lost their red tint.

"I just hate it when she does that," Alice said glumly sitting down on the stone steps infront of her.

Lily sat down next to her. "She was just really happy about the date. But I agree with you, she didn't have to rub it in your face."

Alice put her hands on her chin, "The worst part is she's right."

Lily looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I do have someone I'd want to ask..."

"Oh..." Lily didn't say anything else. She instead waited for Alice to speak again.

Alice exhaled. "It's just a crush I'll get over it."

"Do you mind me asking who?"

"Don't laugh," Alice looked up at her.

"Come on, would I?"

"Frank Longbottom..."

"Oh...well, if you don't feel like doing anything about it then you don't have to."

"But I do want to do something about it," Alice sighed. "But like Amy said, I just can't gather up the courage...Eug! Sometimes I just want to take her neck and - "

"Calm down," Lily said, standing up. "And come on. Let's head over to dinner."

"You go. I don't feel like eating," Alice said sourly.

Lily didn't really feel like leaving Alice alone and was just about to tell her so when -

"Go, I'll be fine. I want to be alone for a bit. Maybe I can sort out my predicament."

"You're sure?"

"Very."

"Ok," and Lily left Alice there, stepping back into the warmth of the castle.

xxx

Over the next few days Alice, being the remarkably stubborn person she was, completely ignored the fact Amy existed and Amy was far too proud to apologize, so the two of them weren't speaking to each other.

Lily stayed away from they're silent fighting, wanting to stay on good terms with both of them. But she did wish one of them would step in and simply apologize. Or rather, Amy apologize.

Wistful thinking.

But now Lily had another problem on her hands. She was now starting to get nightmares about the cup everyday. Each one worse than the next. She was starting to get exhausted, a side effect of the lack of sleep. Lily just did her best to ignore them, hoping it was just a phase.

She had had a particularly bad one on the night just before Halloween. The cup and its razor sharp teeth had finally made contact with her skin, grazing her left arm. Lily had yelled out in pain in the dream, for usually you couldn't feel anything in dreams. But the pain was very real as she discovered seconds later when she had come back into full consciousness. There was indeed a large cut on the side of her arm.

Lily was a muggleborn so she didn't know whether or not it was normal for dreams to somehow cross into real life in the wizarding world. She decided not to bother her friends about it and simply ignored the cut.

She had put up some lost posters for the cup, but no one had claimed it. Lily guessed the key to stopping the dreams was to hand the cup back over to its owner, and, unfortunately, it looked like there was no owner.

On October 31st, Lily walked down to breakfast with Alice, who was looking very unhappy after glaring at Amy as she fretted over which dress robe to wear for her date. Finally ending up losing her temper again and throwing a badly aimed curse at the back of Amy's head; instead, the jet of plum purple light hit the window opposite her, sending a sheet of broken glass crashing onto the carpet.

Lily had quickly mended the glass and pushed Alice out of the dormitory before Amy had a chance to pull out her wand.

"Alice," Lily asked as she jumped over the trick step in the stairs. "Is a simply apology from Amy all you're waiting for?"

"Yes," Alice replied. "And I also want to prove her wrong."

"Even though she's right?"

"Ya..." Alice looked down at her feet as she walked. "I think I should just hope for the apology...only she's not backing down. I hope her date goes horribly today."

"Alice..."

"And I hope yours goes well," Alice suddenly smiled.

"Mmm, right..." Lily mumbled. "I'll have to see..."

"I guess I'll be spending the day with Bridget..." Alice went back into her glum mode.

"Hogsmeade should be fun," Lily told her warmly.

"Ya..."

Lily ate breakfast with Alice and Bridget and then waved them goodbye as she headed into the entrance hall to meet Dom. He was already there, waiting for her and holding a box of, what Lily guessed, were chocolates in his right hand. Which he handed to her when she approached him.

"Awww," Lily smiled. "That's so sweet, thank you I love them." She peered into the box. "Oh and my favorites too! Mmm, I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you..."

"Its alright. This date is more than enough."

Lily took his hand and said, "Come on, let's go."

They chatted merrily on the walk to Hogsmeade, talking just like friends would. To Lily, it didn't feel like a date, it felt like two friends hanging out. There was no real chemistry. Unless she just didn't know what it meant or felt like exactly...

The clouds were starting to come in, casting a dark shadow over the village and the wind was starting to pick up, a very cold wind at that.

"Let's go somewhere indoors," Lily shivered.

"Do you - um - want to get a coffee?"

Lily saw Dom's face turn a dark shade of red.

He's going to suggest Puddifoots, she thought. Why not?

"Madam Puddifoots?" Lily asked.

Dom jumped. "Uh - ya, ok."

And so the two of them stepped inside the cozy shop, sat down at one of the round tables, and ordered two cups of coffee.

They waited quietly for a few minutes.

"Oh," Dom broke the silence, "Did I tell you I made the quidditch team?"

"No," said Lily surprised, "I didn't even know you were trying out."

"Well I did and I made it," he said proudly as Lily took the coffee from Madam Puddifoots outstretched hands.

"Well congradu - " Lily was interrupted. She had just heard a familiar voice shriek with laughter.

Sure enough, there was Amy giggling and clutching James's hand tightly as the two of them made their way over to a table.

"Never mind her," Dom said impatiently and Lily turned back to face him.

"Sorry. So what position are you playing?" Lily inquired curiously before taking a sip of coffee.

"Chaser," Dom said sounding very pleased with himself. "I've been training a lot during the summer; hours on end, rain or shine." He took a swig of coffee before continuing. "You - you know it's been my lifelong dream to play professionally."

"Oh, no I didn't know that."

"Well I've tried out every year since the fourth, when I finally got a decent broom. I was never that great though so naturally I never made the team. It was mainly due to a lack of practice. But this summer it was about nothing else. I knew this would be my last year. My last chance."

"Mmm," Lily was astonished. She had never known or heard anything about these quidditch dreams before and told Dom so.

"Well," Dom replied looking down at the remaining dregs of coffee in his cup. "I never really mentioned it to anyone because it was kind of embarrassing to have a dream like that when I'd never made the Hogwarts quidditch team. I told myself I wouldn't tell anyone until I did make it."

"Oh, well congratulations again," Lily repeated.

Dom looked up into Lily's emerald eyes. "There's something else I was determined to do this year."

"What?"

"This."

Lily had barely anytime to register what was going on when Dom suddenly leaned in towards her and kissed her.

This gesture surprised Lily of course, but she didn't pull away. She kind of like the feeling of his soft lips pressed up against hers and didn't object at all when he deepened the kiss...

xxx

It was now dark; the sky showing no signs of the stars hiding above the blanket of clouds.

Lily could feel a hint of rain in the air as she walked back towards the castle hand in hand with Dom, her dark red hair playing with the wind and nose already numb with cold. She was looking forward to getting back inside Hogwarts and enjoying the feast.

"Come on, let's move faster!" she said with chattering teeth. "It's really cold out here!"

"Good idea. I want to get to the feast too."

They were back at Hogwarts in only a few minutes, bursting into the great hall, already half filled with excited, hungry people.

Lily's eye's scanned the room and soon spotted Alice sitting alone, sadly looking down upon the empty platein front ofher. Lily saw her glance over her shoulder where she could see Amy and James sitting together with the rest of the master pranksters; sitting very close together.

Lily saw Alice scowl and turn away. The redhead turned to Dom. "Listen, I'm really sorry about this, I know it was kind of hinted we'd be eating together, but I'm going to go sit with Alice instead. Is that alright?"

Dom looked a little disappointed, but said, "Yes, of course. Let's try to arrange something else together though."

"Yes," Lily smiled graciously at him. "That would be lovely."

Dom smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading off towards the Ravenclaw table.

Lily rushed over to the Gryffindor table and joined Alice.

"Hi, feeling any better?" she asked.

Alice shook her head. "I didn't have much fun at Hogsmeade. Bridget and I went to the three broomsticks, but then she told me she had to go somewhere else so then I was all alone...I just sort of wandered around for a bit then headed back to the castle. Did you have fun?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. Dom joined the quidditch team."

Alice's eyes widened in surprise, "Did he really?"

"Yes he said it was his life long dream. Apparently he's been trying out since the forth year. He wants to play professional."

Alice studied Lily as she started piling food on her plate before finally saying, "And you're not okay with this."

Lily looked up at her surprised. "Yes, of course I am. I...no. No I'm most defiantly not...and Alice please take some food, its really good."

"I don't blame you. For one thing you hate quidditch."

"I do not hate it," Lily took a swig of pumpkin juice. "I just thing there are much better things you can do with your time. And having is as a career! Don't get me started!" she waved her fork around in irritation splattering Alice with some potatoes. "Oops, sorry. Here's a napkin."

Alice took the napkin before continuing, "So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Lily shrugged, "What can I do? I'll just sit back and hope for the best. The best being of course that he realizes what a stupid idea playing professional quidditch is and decide on a much better, steadier career."

"So leaving him is not an option yet?" Bridget asked sitting down at the table. "And sorry about leaving you Alice. I just remembered I had left something important back up here and had to rush back."

"No, leaving him is not an option," Lily said. "He's so sweet, I shouldn't even think of something like that."

"He'll get over the quidditch phase, don't worry about it," Alice said soothingly.

"Doesn't sound like it," Lily sighed. "Not if he's been thinking about this since the start of school..."

"Gee, sorry for trying to boost your happiness."

Lily laughed. "Sorry, I'm happy."

"And so that makes me happy," Alice smiled and started cutting up a steak.

"So have you talked to Amy yet?" Bridget asked Alice.

Alice shook her head, mouth full of food. She swallowed and said angrily, "She has to apologize to me before I even consider it."

"Don't you think you're overreacting to this?" Bridget inquired.

Alice glared at her angrily, "Of course not! It's you who's prone to overreacting!"

The both of them tended to overreact, Lily thought, wisely choosing not to express her feelings on the subject out loud.

"Fine then," Bridget said calmly turning back to her food.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Lily asked Bridget, wondering if her and Alice's sudden mood swings were both triggered by the same thing.

Bridget looked at Lily in disgust before replying, "No."

"Sorry, just asking," Lily piled some more sprouts on her plate.

"This really is good food," Alice said changing the subject. "Wonder who makes it."

"House elves," Lily replied simply before draining her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Oh...well they really know how to cook! Wish I had a house elf at home..."

Bridget snorted, "Ya, dream on. You'd have to be really rich. Well I'm full. I think I'll go to bed."

"But you've only just got here!" Alice said in surprise. "You can't have eaten that much."

"I'm still full. See you two later," and without another word, Bridget got up and left the great hall, cloak swishing around her ankles as she walked.

"There's something fishy about her..." Alice said before going back to her food.

"I thought so too so Amy and I are having James and Sirius find out what's up with her," Lily said before she could stop herself. She did indeed have a hard time concealing things from her friends.

"W-what?" Alice choked on her broccoli. "Were you ever planning on telling me!"

"Well...no...but only because I was worried you'd tell Bridget what we're up to," Lily explained hastily.

"Well I'm glad you told me at any rate. And anyway James and Sirius are the best men for the job..."

"Its only because we want to help Bridget," Lily said quickly. "Not - not because...do you think we're being bad friends by doing this? Because after this I really did feel we were being nosy and - "

"Don't worry about that Lily," Alice said. "You're a really good friend and yes, we just want to help her. Anyways, I think she should have told us in the first place. I mean, I know you've become desperate when you ask those two for help," she nodded in the direction of James and Sirius.

"That was Amy's idea."

"Mmm, I should have known..." Alice looked away from them, taking another spoonful of mashed turnips and shoving them into her mouth bitterly.

**There's chapter five.**

**Please read and review!**


	6. Lost in the Forbidden Forest

**I'm really coming up with these chapters fast...six in a week.**

**Anyways I really want to thank everyone that reviewed and I welcome anyone else who wishes to add some contructive critisism to do so.**

**This chapter has a lot more James and Lily interaction.**

Chapter six

"Lily! Lily wait up!"

Lily stopped walking and turned around to see Sirius Black racing towards her, a look of pure triumph in his eyes. Her heart leapt. Perhaps it had something do to with the Bridget mystery.

"Yes?" she asked eagerly.

Sirius didn't say anything, but passed her a crumpled up note he had been clutching in his hand.

Lily looked at the letter in her hands then back up at Sirius. "This is her letter? Bridget's I mean."

Sirius nodded. "Got it this morning. Been looking for you all day."

"_You_ got it?"

"Yes, in the great hall. No need for a broomstick," Sirius said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, right."

There was a small silence, neither of them moved until -

"Well?" Sirius inquired impatiently. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"I-" Lily hesitated, her hands tightening on the letter. She shook her head as if trying to clear out all of the negative thoughts inside it then replied. "Yes, of course." And with trembling fingers, she broke the seal and slowly opened up the parchment inside, Sirius watching her vigilantly.

"So?" he asked, "What does it say?"

"I think it's from her sister," Lily said, not looking up from the letter. _"Dear Bridget,"_ she read aloud, _"I have never used owl mail before so I'm not sure whether or not this letter will reach you. The other one I sent you didn't seem to at any rate. Either that or you just didn't bother replying. But I need a response from you sooner or later and I'll keep trying and trying until I get one. _

'_I need to know what happened the Friday before you left for that magic school. Please, I know you were there and I know you know what happened. I can't deal with all this pressure myself, these lawyers are really scaring me._

'_Did Valdemar or however you spell it, have something to do with it? And like I mentioned in the previous letter, I'm disgusted you wouldn't even stay to organize this mess out. I'm living with our great aunt for crying out loud! And you know how she much she hates me. But what choice do I have? Please, please come home!_" Lily stopped reading and looked up at Sirius.

"What do you reckon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This doesn't really tell us too much..." Lily said disappointed. "I don't think we can solve it with this much information."

"What do you suggest? Keep watching the mail?" Sirius said taking the letter out of Lily's hands and examining it. "Her sister doesn't seem to know what's going on either. I think we can only find out from Bridget."

"And she's not talking..." Lily looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, alright I've got a plan, but I'm not sure if it's going to work or not. Hand me the letter."

Sirius obeyed and passed the letter back to Lily who tapped it lightly with her wand, resealing the letter. "Ok, we can give her this and if, hopefully, she responds, we can just track the letter she sends out."

Sirius nodded. "Sure, that can be done."

"I'll give her the letter," Lily continued, "And you just keep watching her to see if she responds and if she does, go after the letter."

"Right."

"Well, anyways thanks for your help," Lily pocketed the letter. "And wish James good luck tomorrow for me."

"I didn't know you cared about the quidditch cup, or James for that matter," Sirius said, failing to suppress a grin.

Lily glowered at him, "No, I just thought I should because I know how much trouble you two are going through to try and help me and Amy, and I think Amy's already given plenty of thanks..."

"Well you could give me some more gold," Sirius said hopefully. "I'm running out of zonko's gags."

"Sorry, but I'm running out of gold," Lily smiled. "I'm sure I'll think of something. Not that something!" she added as Sirius, grinning wider than ever, started to say something.

Sirius laughed, "Worth a shot right?"

"I'm going to bed," Lily turned away and starting walking in the direction of the common room. "Goodnight!" she called over her shoulder.

"Goodnight!" he shouted back.

xxx

Lily ended up not have a good night at all. In fact, it could have even been called her worst night ever.

It started out like any other night at Hogwarts. Lily crawled into her bed and closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly so she'd be fresh and alert on the upcoming Sunday morning.

This worked fairly well as Lily managed to fall out of all conscious thought within a few minutes. But then the dream began.

It started out like the many dreams previous. Lily was wandering down a dirt road, heading towards the cup that she knew would bring her nothing, but hurt and hate; same old, same old. Only there was something different about this particular dream.

When the cup started chasing after her and the dirt road melted beneath her bare feet, Lily didn't wake up. She kept falling and falling, but her eyes didn't snap open to face reality. Of course the Lily in the dream didn't notice this oddity and simply let herself enjoy the plunge.

The landing, as she had already figured, didn't hurt at all and felt rather comfortable, as though she had landed on a bed of cotton balls. Lily then, for some odd reason felt like laughing when of course there really wasn't any reason to do so.

She had observed her surroundings and concluded that she was sitting in a field covered in brilliantly green grass, and with one other glace around she saw, with a burst of happiness, the cup was no where in sight.

Lily leapt onto her feet so she could enjoy running through the rolling hills to celebrate her victory against the cup. But before she could even take her first bound, she spotted Alice's toad, Froad. She knew she couldn't very well leave him sitting amidst the grass and had to catch him because if she didn't, Alice would be mad.

But when Lily reached out to grab the toad, he bounded off, hopping away with remarkable speed for a toad.

Lily tried running after him, but found she could only move really slowing, sprinting proved impossible. But nevertheless, Lily continued going after the toad in that annoyingly slow pace.

It was some time later when Lily realized her feet were now ice cold, despite the presence of a warm sun shining down upon her, high up in the blue sky.

Lily choose to ignore her frozen feet and continued going after Froad. She had stopped running and was now just walking; it seemed to work better as she was now going at a much faster pace. Feeling pleased that she was finally catching up to the toad, she started humming to herself, but her happiness soon faded as she came face to face with a large wall blocking her path.

With a sinking heart, Lily realized she had no wand and that going through the wall seemed like an impossible task.

But she didn't want Alice to be mad at her.

So she walked beside the wall for a few minutes looking for a door. She had found it in a matter of minutes and wrenched it open.

A dazzling winter wonderland stood before her and Lily took her eyes off the toad for a moment to gape at its beauty. The sparkling snow shone brilliantly under the sun and the white trees dazzled her senses.

It was so gorgeous that it took away the ice cold chill now engulfing Lily. It was a loud croak that brought her back to her senses and she turned back to Froad.

Then suddenly the toad vanished and was replace by a beautiful white stag.

Of course this being a dream, Lily didn't find it at all peculiar. She just started to shiver as the cold winds surrounded her.

The stag then tapped its hoof once in the snow, nodded at her, then started trotting away.

The stag was so beautiful Lily didn't want to take her eyes off it, so she shouted, "No wait!" and started walking after it. "Come back!"

On and on, she continued following the deer until she was plunged into completely darkness. "Help me!" Lily cried out, but she couldn't see the stag anymore. Nevertheless, she kept walking. Not stopping until she came almost face to face with two shining red eyes.

Lily suddenly screamed for something had just grabbed her from behind. She struggled and kept mumbling, "Let go..." but whatever had gotten a hold of her wouldn't let go and tightened its grip on her. "Please..." Lily gasped.

"Lily wake up..." the voice sounded like a distant echo.

"No, please...leave me alone..."

"Wake up..."

"Let me go..."

"Wake up Lily!"

And then the darkness of the dream was ripped away from her and she suddenly thudded into reality, semi consciously trusting her elbow with all the strength she could muster into her captor.

"Ow!"

Lily fell over backwards onto the thing that had grabbed her and didn't get up, panting heavily. It was just a dream... Wait...if it was just a dream then why wasn't she in her bed, safe and sound.

"Mph!"

Hearing the muffled sound Lily rolled off her captor and turned to face whoever it was.

"J - James?"

James sat up, brushing dirt off his jacket. "Ya."

Lily looked around at her surroundings. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn she was in -

"Are...are we in the forbidden forest?"

James nodded, now rubbing his stomach where Lily had guessed her elbow had ended up.

Lily tried to retrace her memory, attempting to comprehend what had just happened. She had managed to get her hands on Bridget's mail, been disappointed she hadn't found anything revealing in it, went to bed early, fell asleep...had a weird dream...then ended up in the forest?

"What - "

"Happened?" James finished. "I was in my dormitory looking down on the grounds and saw you wandering about. I didn't think it was a smart thing for you to do, plus you were walking a bit strangely like you were drunk or something." He shrugged and continued. "So I came outside and arrived just in time to see you disappearing in the forest." James started to get up slowly. "So I came in after you and wandered for a bit until I finally caught up to you." He held out his hand for her to take.

Lily didn't see this gesture and got to her feet without his help, still trying to figure out what exactly had happened to her.

"You were sleepwalking," James said, watching her closely as she stared at the trees with a glazed look on her face.

"But - but I never sleepwalk," Lily broke out of her stupor. She turned to face him. "Never. I - " she paused, back in thought. "Well there's always a first time," she said indifferently.

"Mmm, ya well anyway, I think I'd be a good idea if we get out of here as soon as possible," James said, brushing more dirt off his pants as he spoke.

Lily nodded and reached inside her pyjama pockets, groping for her wand then realizing. "Shoot, I don't have my wand with me."

"Never mind that," James said just before muttering "Lumos" under his breath. "All we really need is light."

"Providing we don't run into any wild animals," Lily pointed out, curling her bare toes inward, attempting to warm them up.

"Relax," James reassured her, squinting in the dim light his want was giving off. "There isn't an inch of this forest I don't know. Trust me, I remember exactly where all of the dangerous creatures live around here."

"These dangerous animals can walk around to different parts of the forest," Lily said. "You know that right?"

"Well I'm sure they're all sleeping at home right now," James said while looking around at the many trees surrounding them, trying to gather his bearings.

Lily didn't say anything else. She didn't like the idea of being lost in the forbidden forest without her wand and with James as her only companion. The absence of her wand made her feel helpless and she couldn't shake off the feeling she guessed was that James had absolutely no idea where they were.

"Ah!" James cried after a few moments. "It's this way!" He pointed towards a thicket of trees.

Seeing as to how Lily had absolutely no idea where she was, she though she might as well take James's advice. It wasn't as though she had much of a choice. So, shivering madly, she followed James out of the small clearing they were in and into the mess of trees.

They walked in silence for a few moments. Well, actually it wasn't exactly silence seeing is how they were constantly walking on sticks which crackled loudly when snapped in two, as well as brushing noisily through the bushes. But they weren't saying anything to one another until finally, an ice cold Lily, managed to say:

"Thank you for following me out here James."

James didn't look behind himself at her, continuing his steady pace. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to help. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Lily felt a little guilty about what she thought about next. The answer was no, she wouldn't have followed James into the forbidden forest. Mainly because it was a regular activity for James and she wouldn't have bothered herself to help the idiot walking into a forest that could have been his doom. She didn't say any of this out loud though. She instead chose to say:

"Er - yes, of course I would have."

James stopped so abruptly Lily bumped into him and fell over backwards, ending up hitting her back on a root protruding up from the ground.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered.

Lily was back on her feet, rubbing her now sore back. "Hear wha - "

Lily didn't have a chance to finish since James had suddenly clamped his hand over her mouth and hissed, "Shhh! Not so loud. I think something's out there."

"Well of course something's out there," Lily hissed back through James's fingers. "We're in the forbidden forest. We're bound to run into something sooner or later."

James didn't say anything, but continued looking through the trees trying to hear whatever it was that had just rustled in the bushes a few seconds previously. Lily jerked his hand away from her face.

The stood utterly still, barely breathing.

An owl suddenly hooted and Lily and James both nearly jumped out of there skins. James leaping back into Lily sending them both crashing to the ground.

"Just startled me," he apologized, smiling weakly while Lily massaged her foot; the one which James had accidently trodden on.

"Did you have to wear boots?" Lily winced.

"Quiet!" James whispered urgently.

He had heard more rustling. This time, so had Lily.

"I heard it," she said, forgetting to keep her voice down.

James pointed his wand at her threateningly, "Don't make me put a silencing charm on you."

"Sorry," Lily said as softly as she could.

The two of them sat on the hard ground a while longer, James still peering into the distance, Lily trying to control her shivering; which she knew was out of coldness, not fear.

Though after a while, she found it was too much and before James could stop her, she stood up and announced, "I'm freezing here and I'm pretty sure what you heard over there was just another owl." She pulled her hair out of her eyes before continuing. "And I think you actually have no idea where we are. Am I right?"

"No, I know exactly where - " he faltered. "Well no, I don't really know where we are. But if you just let me have a chance to wander a bit, I'm sure."

"I'm not wandering anymore," Lily said flatly, sticking out her right hand. "Can I have your wand for a second?"

James looked reluctant. "Why?"

"So I can use it as a compass so we can find north, getting a better idea of where we are, and where the castle is," Lily explained.

"Alright," James handed it to her and got up from the ground as well.

Lily took the wand and muttered the spell under her breath. Then the two of them watched as the wand spun around in her hand, finally ending up pointing at an oddly shaped boulder covered in moss.

"Alright!" Lily smiled triumphantly. "That's north."

"And which way is the castle?"

The grin slid off Lily's face. She looked at the wand dumbfounded for a few seconds before turning her expression into one of irritation. "Well I can't do everything. You're supposed to figure it out!"

James snatched his wand back. "Let's just admit we're lost and wander," he said. "Do you have any better suggestions?" he added when Lily glared up at him in annoyance.

"No," Lily admitted regretfully. "We can wander, I give up!"

"Alright. I think we should start heading this way," James pointed to the boulder that was apparently north.

Lily shrugged and walked after James in that direction.

"Oh and here," James tossed his cloak at her. "You look cold."

"Thanks," Lily murmured, very grateful, and put on the cloak.

"I'd give you my boots too, but I doubt they'd fit," he said climbing over the boulder and jumping down to the ground on the other side.

"Just as well," Lily told him, climbing on after him. "I wouldn't have wanted to stick my feet into those things anyway."

James laughed. "Fine, risk frostbite."

"Well if you really wanted to warm up my feet you'd just use your wand," Lily pointed out.

"Oh right," James grinned sheepishly. "I forgot about that." He walked over to her and knelt down next to her feet, wand out. "Hang on, let me try and remember the spell..."

"Take your time," Lily shivered.

"Ok, I've got it." James took her feet in his hands and, using a non-verbal spell, send a rush of warm air around them.

"Thanks," Lily said for the third time that night, suddenly feeling a rush of disgust towards herself for being so helpless.

"Alright," James said getting up. "Let's - "

He stopped talking for the trees in front of them had just shuddered violently and weren't stopping. They were moving too fiercely for the sudden disturbance to be caused by wind.

They watched in horror as a dark shape brushed its way through the grove. James gulped and Lily's breath was coming in steady gasps as the shadowy creature came into full view.

James swore under his breath and, not taking his eyes off the monster before them, said to Lily, "I think we may have a little problem."

Lily only nodded, wishing now more than ever, that she had her wand with her. Also some shoes; the twigs on the ground were really starting to hurt her feet and she guessed that a lack of shoes wouldn't be the best thing when trying to run from a giant spider.

**First cliffhanger :)**

**Review please, it only takes minute!**


	7. A night out with James

**And here's chapter seven. This one has a _lot_ more interaction with Lily and James.**

Chapter seven

"Don't move a muscle..." James whispered, trying to keep his lips from moving.

Lily took a step backwards. "I doubt that would do much good James..."

"We can't outrun this thing..." James hissed and Lily saw his grip tighten on his wand. "Especially you."

"Well then what's the plan?" Lily asked beofre taking another step backwards, eyes on the great spider emerging from the trees. "Sit here and wait for death?"

"Uh...unless you have a better ideas."

Lily didn't reply. Her voice had just lost her. The spider had, at that very moment, noticed their presence and was observing them menacingly as if telling them, "How dare you enter my territory."

Lily took one last step backwards before tripping over a root and falling onto her back.

That was when the spider advanced on her.

"Try stupefying it!" Lily screamed forgetting that she had already decided she had lost her voice.

James immediately obeyed, but the curse had no effect whatsoever on the giant spiders' thick black skin. The only thing it did do was cause the spider to go for James instead of Lily.

"Watch out!" Lily yelled as one of the spiders eight legs swung around at James and knocked him off his feet. Lily heard him groan and saw him pick himself painfully off the ground. The spider advanced again, pincers clicking threateningly.

Lily's heart was racing. She didn't know what to do. She had no wand on her, every step she took was pain...

The redhead winced as the spider hit James again and sent him crashing into a tree.

Even in the dim light Lily was given, she had seen James's wand soar out of his hand and he went flying once more.

"Hey!" she cried in a desperate attempt to distract the spider. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food!"

The spider showed no signs it had heard her.

Well, Lily thought, it was probably stupid of her to think it even understood english.

She had to do something. It would be her fault if he died tonight. He had followed her out here when he could have just left her and also lured the spider away from her. There was no one else to blame and Lily knew she could never have lived with herself if something happened to him.

She had to get the fallen wand. The task was set and so was her mind. Now forcibly determined, Lily leapt to her feet and, ignoring the pain in her feet as they made contact with various twigs and rocks, rushed over to the wand.

She only got about halfway there before James cried, "Duck!" Distracted, Lily looked over at him and suddenly got knocked backwards by a large hairy, black leg.

It didn't hurt as much as Lily thought it would have;by now every feeling in her body had been replaced by a numb terror.

She got up shaking from head to toe, trying to keep herself calm and brace herself for the next attack. The spider was now inching towards her slowly, apparently trying to catch her completely by surprise, or tormenting her with anticipation.

Lily backed up until she felt the back of her collide with a tree. She stood there watching the spider as it looked back at her. Both of them were motionless; Lily's breathing coming in steady gasps.

"Come on," she whispered. "Come on, do it now. Get it over with."

"If you're that impatient," the spider replied. Lily didn't even have time to register the fact that this large creature had spoken to her before it sprang towards her. But Lily had something in store for it.

When the spider was only an inch away from her, she raised her bare foot and kicked it as hard as she could in its face, catching even herself by surprise.

She pulled her foot back quickly in horror for she had felt a few of the spiders many eyes pop under her toes, causing a pasty white goo to flow over them.

But Lily's previously stunned face was now a satisfied one as she watching the spider stumble back in pain, legs wobbling. She could have sworn she had heard a deep moan of anguish coming from it. She let out a cry of triumph despite knowing her problems with this overgrown arachnid were far from over.

The giant spider had seemed to have lost its temper and angrily scuttled back over to James. And this time, instead of just tossing him aside, the spider took a hold of him with two pincers and liftedhim high up in the air.

Lily was momentarily too terrified to move, there was blood dripping off James's face and she realized, with great regret, that she was their only hope.

She staggered over to the spider and dropped onto her knees, squinting her eyes and feeling the ground for James fallen wand. It was a tough job. There were so many sticks on the ground that finding one wand amongst them seemed an impossible task and Lily could feel hot tears starting to slide down her face as she desperately tried to find it.

And then, as if Lily and James's situation wasn't enough, the spider was now starting to walk back into the thicket of trees it had come through.

"No!" Lily cried and jumped up from the ground, determined to follow it. She wasn't going to leave James here.

"No Lily!" she heard James cry from the spider's clutches. "No Lily, stay there and find the wand!"

"But - "

The spider was already halfway through forcing its way through the thicket.

"Find the wand!" James hollered again. "And leave me if you have to!"

"No!" Lily yelled again and continued running towards him. She tripped on her way there and fell hard on her nose. Ignoring the blood now leaking out of it, she raised her head and saw one smooth stick lying in a group of otherwise crooked ones. The wand!

Her heart leapt and she almost laughed out loud. Lily pulled herself into a crouching position and grabbed the wand. Then, leaning back onto her knees she looked at where the spider was just disappearing and thought with all her might, _Levicorpus!_

With an enormous flash of white light, the spider was suddenly suspended upside down in the air, its legs flailing wildly and, of course, it had let go of James in the process.

Lily rushed over to him and handed him back his wand, smiling through the smeared blood on her face. "I'm so sorry," she said as he took the wand from her, her smile fading."Sorry I got you in this mess." Lily didn't even notice the tears continuing to leak from her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, I think so. I just need to sit down for a bit. Here," he gestured to a rock near Lily just before collapsing on it. Lily sat down on the ground next to him, still crying silently.

"You're bleeding," said James looking at her face.

"So are you," Lily said quietly. "Are you hurt."

"Nothing broken," James said. "Just sore. Thanks for saving my life back there. Now you can say we're even."

Lily smiled. "Now I don't have to live in your debt."

"Damn," James said jokingly and Lily laughed weakly.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes.

"Ok, we should get out of here," James said after a while. "Its nearly four in the morning."

Lily nodded and got up from the ground shivering. She had just begun to realize how cold she was and wrapped James's jacket tighter around herself.

"Let's not go that way," James said pointing to the thicket.

Lily laughed. "No, that wouldn't be the best idea."

"Come on, this way."

xxx

Nearly half an hour later the two of them emerged from the forest tired, dirty, and rather proud of themselves. One: they had both fought a giant spider and lived to tell about it with only a few minor scrapes and bruises, and two: they had successfully managed to find their way out of the forbidden forest without running into any wild animals.

As soon as she stepped out into the open, Lily headed straight for the lake. James followed her, at first curious as to why she was going to that particular place, but then wondering why it hadn't been obvious to him at once.

Lily kneeled down beside the water and cupped some of the liquid ice in her hands before splashing it on her face in an attempt to get the blood off. It worked well and soon her face was clean, but cold.

As James did the same thing with his face, Lily dipped her sore feet into the water and uttered a little gasp as the burning cold water engulfed her feet. She rubbed her feet, washing off the blood, dirt, and spider eye mucus they were currently coated with.

"Those feet look painful," James commented mildly.

"Ya...I should really start wearing shoes to bed now that I know I'm capable of sleepwalking," Lily said pulling her feet out of the water. She looked up at James. "And I don't think we're exactly even."

James didn't say anything for a moment, but eyed her curiously. "You were the one responsible for the airborne acromantula right?"

"Yes of course I - acromantula?"

James nodded. "The giant spider."

"Oh right. I forgot," Lily said through her now chattering teeth. She pulled her feet inwards and sat on them in an attempt to warm them up. "What on earth are they doing in the forest?"

James shrugged. "There could be a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in there and it wouldn't have surprised me."

"A what?"

James smirked, "Nothing. You really should have continued with Care of Magical Creatures."

"It's a rather worthless subject don't you think."

James leaned back on his elbows before continuing. "I like being outdoors and have no idea what I should do when I leave school so I thought I might as well continue."

"Mmm..."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, listening to the gentle chirping of the crickets and the quiet lapping of the ripples on the lake.

"Oh, you never did say why we're not even," James said breaking the silence.

"Oh. No, I just meant that you didn't really have to follow me out into the forbidden forest," Lily shifted uncomfortably. "And I had to do something about you and the spider and you wouldn't have even have been in trouble if you hadn't followed me..."

"Of course I had to follow you," said James looking surprised. "I'm sure anyone would have. It's the right thing to do. But you should be more careful now. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thanks, but I can look out for myself," said Lily. "When I'm conscious," she added.

"If you say so," said James shaking his head. "But I'll still help you if you need it, you know."

"Don't worry about it," Lily told him. "Like I said before. I can take care of myself."

James grinned, "And now you say you'd go to the ends of the earth to save me."

Lily shook her head and smiled. "Not to the ends of the earth no. Sorry."

James laughed. "I'd do it for you."

"I saved your life today," Lily said. "I'd be content with that if I were you."

"Ya, ok."

They sat their for a moment longer, not saying a word to each other.

Lily then broke out of the stupor she was in and got up quickly. "Well I'm freezing so let's head back up to the castle shall we?"

"Defiantly," James got up as well. "I was waiting for you to say that."

"Alright come on then. Quickly while I've still got my toes!" Lily said before walking over to the entrance to Hogwarts.

"I could do that spell again to warm them up," James suggested, now shivering slightly himself.

"No, it's alright," Lily told him. "I'm sure they'll warm up in the castle."

"If you're sure," James said before pocketing his wand.

"Very su - " Lily stopped mid-word. She had just pushed on the door to the castle and it wouldn't budge. She stared at it for a second and then tried again. When that didn't work she tried a third time, pushing on it with all her might and letting out a frustrated cry. When it wouldn't budge then she angrily kicked it which had no effect whatsoever exceptit send a sharp pain shooting in her toe.

She continued to stare at the door for a moment before turning, red faced, to James.

"Problem?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no everything's fine," Lily said sarcastically, half hysterical. "Of course there's a problem!" she suddenly yelled. "I've had enough tonight! There was getting lost in the forest, this ice cold weather, this stupid astromentula and - "

"Acromantula," James interrupted calmly and quietly.

"Whatever! That stupid acromantula and now we can't get into the stupid castle!" Lily stopped, breathing heavily. There was a moments pause.

"Calmed down now?" James asked.

Lily nodded, blushing madly at her sudden outburst.

"Ok," said James. "Then I have an idea. And don't roll your eyes at me Evan's, its not one of my stupid ones. This one is going to help us."

"Ok, let's hear it," Lily quivered, hugging herself.

"We can get brooms from the broom cupboard near the quidditch pitch and then fly up to the window in my dormitory. Sound good?"

Lily nodded and the two of them ran down the stone steps and towards the quidditch pitch. Lily's feet were now so numb she didn't even notice anymore when she had trodden on a rock or stick.

They stopped short of the storage cupboard and Lily waiting for James to open the door.

"Most people don't store their brooms in here," James explained while rummaging through the items inside. "I keep mine in my dormitory, it just seems safer. So usually the only ones in here are the schools. The ones you can borrow whenever you like."

"Mmm."

"So we're going to have to make do with some really bad ones," James emerged from the cupboard holding a broomstick in either hand. He handed one to Lily.

Lily took the broom awkwardly by the twigs. James looked at her shocked.

"No, take it by the handle. Ok? Good. Now just let staddle it - when was the last time you were on one of these things anyway?- and kick off from the ground and you're good to go."

"The last time I was on a broom," Lily said while tentatively straddling the broom. "Was six years ago when I was eleven in our first year."

"Oh..." James looked worried for a second which didn't make Lily feel any better about flying.

"Don't worry about it," Lily said after a while. "I'll be fine. I had fun the last time and I didn't break anything. I'll just take it slow."

"I don't think you can go very fast on these brooms anyway," James said kicking up off the ground and hovering up a few feet in the air, waiting for Lily.

Lily kicked off as well and felt a half excited, half nervous whoop in her stomach as she rose into the air.

"Alright, now see. It's not that difficult," said James rising a few feet up in the air.

"Which way to we go?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"Just follow me," James said before flying off into the direction of the castle.

"Ok..." Lily flew after him wondering if being afraid of heights caused you to get unspeakably dizzy with nerves while flying. It certainly had been a long time since she'd done this, but it felt energizing. She even managed to let out a shaky whoop of joy.

"See, its fun isn't it?" James said. "Watch this."

"Ah James don't! You're making my head spin," Lily said for he had just done a back flip on his broom making Lily really conscious of the ground now far below them as well as making her even dizzier.

"Sorry," James grinned sheepishly. "Come on here's the window. Just land on the edge."

"That's a really narrow edge..."

James had already jumped onto it and was now fiddling with the latch on the window. "It's locked too." He banged on the glass while yelling, "Sirius! Sirius wake up!"

Sirius being the one with his bed closest to the window, woke up almost instantly at the sound of his name. Lily saw him sit up on his bed and gaze out the window at the two of them, looking slightly surprised - but only slightly. James gestured at him to unlock the window and Sirius moaned and pulled himself out of bed. He groggily walked over to the window and pushed it open, eyes half closed.

"Hey thanks Sirius mate," James said stepping into the dormitory and then standing aside so that Lily could fly in the room without colliding into him.

"Don't mention it," said Sirius rubbing his eyes. "Where on earth were you?"

"It's a long story," James said looking at Lily. "But right now its five a.m. and I'm exhausted. I'll tell you everything in the morning."

"Here's the broom back," Lily said handing it to him.

"Oh!" Sirius's eyes widened. "Romantic broom ride eh?" He turned to James. "What happened to Amy."

"I told you, I'll explain in the morning," said James.

"Wazzgoingon?"

"Shh! Peter go back to sleep. You'll wake up Remus."

"I'm already up," said a muffled voice in the corner of the room.

"I'd better go," Lily whispered, waving to James. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Good luck on the quidditch match."

"Blimey," James ran a hand over his face. "I completely forgot about that. Doesn't help our chances of winning if the captain only gets about three hours of sleep."

"Goodnight Sirius."

"Goodnight Lily. Hope you had a fun night," Sirius winked and James punched him in the arm.

Lily forced herself not to laugh and walked over to the door, letting herself out.

She was finally starting to warm up and she couldn't deny that she had just had a certainly exciting adventure.

Lily yawned and stepped into her own dormitory, stumbling over to her bed. She reached into her trunk and retrieved a fresh pair of pyjama's. She then pulled them on and crawled into bed, reminding herself to tell her friends she now had a sleepwalking problem.

* * *

**Hope you liked that and as I've said before please review and give me some constructive critisism. I hope my portrayal of these characters was canon enough.**


	8. A quidditch game and a fight

**Thank you very much for the reviews goddessofthemaan! They made my day. Here's chapter eight though you probably don't need any introduction. **

Chapter eight

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Alice groaned.

Her and Lily were currently in the great hall eating breakfast. It was quiet in the hall as it was almost empty because it was still quite early in the day. Lily had tried her best, but had been unable to fall asleep once back in her own bed.

She took a sip pumpkin juice before answering Alice. "No, I'm serious."

Alice looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine now," Lily assured her. "Don't worry about it. But I just wanted to let you know about my new sleepwalking problem."

"You say you've never sleepwalked before?"

"Never."

"Hmm," Alice looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well I don't see how it could have just started up...Unless you're under a lot of stress," she added. "Are you under a lot of stress?"

"I don't think so," Lily shrugged and took a bite of sausage.

"Don't worry, we can put something on the door so you can't get out," Alice said.

They ate their breakfasts in silence for a few minutes before Amy joined them at the table.

"Hey Lily!" Amy said breathlessly as she sat down opposite her red haired friend. "Guess what?"

"What?" Lily asked, aware at how tense Alice had just gotten.

Amy grinned widely and Lily suddenly noticed her teeth were a much brighter white than usual. "I get to do the commentary today!"

"Did - did you whiten your teeth?"

It was Alice who spoke.

"Never you mind," Amy said not looking at Alice. "Isn't that great Lily!"

"Oh, ya, congratulations," Lily managed to stutter.

"You don't know anything about quidditch," Alice told her.

Amy turned to face her angrily, "For your information Alice, I happen to have studied all the moves and such before trying out for the team. Now if you'll excuse me," she got up from the table. "I'm going to podium so I can give my great commentary. So great the likes of which have never been achieved."

"The match isn't for another hour!" Lily called after her as Amy stormed off in the direction of the entrance hall. "And its freezing out there and - " she stopped as Amy disappeared from view and turned to Alice. "Well I tried."

"I wouldn't mind if she lost a few fingers to frostbite," Alice said bitterly.

"Look this is enough," Lily said tiredly. "Please just try and patch things up with her. Please, for me?"

"No. Sorry Lily, but its only over if she apologizes," Alice said stubbornly. "I think I'll go put something warmer on. You know, for the match. I'll see you later." She got up from the table and walked off, waving at Lily.

Lily waved back and then turned to her breakfast. It was only a few seconds before she felt someone else sit down next to her and she looked up to see who it was. She saw Dom grinning down at her. His hair looked very windswept and his nose cheeks were red from the cold. His teeth sparkled like diamonds which they had never really done before. Lily wondered what was with this new tooth whitening phase. Perhaps there was a sale of whitener down at Hogsmeade or something.

"Morning Dom," she smiled. "Were you just outside?"

"Yup," he smiled proudly. "Been practicing since the crack of dawn, at about six." He reached out and scooped some fried tomatoes onto his plate. "I've never been so excited! Look at my hand shaking!"

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll do fine," Lily said reassuringly.

"I'll only be happy if I win," Dom said, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. "Sorry if that means Gryffindor losing."

"Doesn't matter to me," said Lily before swallowing the last of her eggs. "I couldn't care less about quidditch."

"Could you care a little about it for me?"

Lily smiled, "Yes, alright." She leaned in towards his ear so no one else would hear what she was about to say next. "I hope Ravenclaw wins."

Dom beamed at her and kissed her on the lips.

The two stayed lip locked for a few seconds before Dom pulled back. "Well I'd love to stay here - I really would - but I have to get down to the pitch."

"Ya, alright. I'll see you after the match," Lily said and Dom gave her one last kiss on the cheek before heading off in the direction of the grounds.

Lily watched him go and turned away only when she felt a hard tapping on her left arm. She turned to see a small brown owl sitting there beside her plate.

Lily untied the parchment that was tied to its leg and unraveled the letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I was wondering if you would like to come_

_to my house after the game for lunch. I've got _

_something I want to discuss with you._

_Cheers,_

_Hagrid_

Wondering what on earth Hagrid wanted to talk to her about, Lily rolled the letter back up, stuffed it in her robes pocket, and quickly scribbled a reply saying she would be happy to come. The owl took off again and Lily went back to her breakfast.

"Lily!" cried a voice whose owner suddenly clapped Lily on the shoulder, catching her completely by surprise and causing her to choke on her pumpkin juice.

"S-Sirius? What!" Lily glared at him while reaching for a napkin so she could dab up some of the juice that had spilled onto the table.

"Code red!"

"Code red? What's red? We haven't made up any codes."

"Bridget's heading towards the owlery!"

Lily sat motionless for a second then leapt up suddenly, "Let's go."

Together the two of them sprinted down the aisle between tables and then hurried out the door in the direction of the owlery.

"How - long - ago - did - you - see - her?" Lily panted as they ran up some stairs.

"A - few - minutes - ago. She - was - just - leaving - the - great - hall - with - a - letter!"

Lily skidded to a halt. Sirius crashed into her and the two of them toppled into a suit of armor.

"Ow! Why'd you stop?"

"Because I doubt she's is heading to the owlery," Lily said, picking herself up painfully from the ground. "She was probably going back up to the common room to burn it or something."

"Well, would it hurt to check anyway?" Sirius asked, rubbing his elbow.

"Fine. Just watch where you're going next time," Lily said.

"Me? Watch where _I_ was going? You - "

"Come on," Lily said, already starting to sprint again. "I don't want to be too late!"

She was too late. Bridget wasn't in or near the owlery. Lily immediately rushed over to the window and looked out, searching the skies for any owls.

"It looks like we're too late," Sirius said calmly.

"Thanks eagle eye."

"Come on. We should get back to the match. I can already hear cheering."

"Yeah," Lily turned away from the window. "Yeah, alright."

Lily walked down to the pitch with Sirius and then the two of them headed their separate ways. Sirius went to sit with Remus and Peter, while Lily went to go find Alice or Bridget.

She had no success in finding Alice, but managed to find Bridget, tangled up in a mess of Gryffindor supporters.

"Hi!" Lily had to scream to be overheard. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Where were you!" Bridget yelled back. "The match started fifteen minutes ago!"

"I had to get my cloak!" Lily lied quickly. "Have you seen Alice!"

Bridget pointed in front of them and Lily saw that in a few rows before them, was Alice, sitting with the one and only, Frank Longbottom.

"Aw, good for her!" Lily called to Bridget, smiling at her friend.

"'Bout time she and Amy made up!" Bridget said.

Lily sat down in one of the seats before continuing. "Do you really think she'll forgive her now?" There was no longer a need to yell as the screaming supporters had quietened down. No one was scoring any goals at the moment and the crowd watched breathlessly as the chasers battled for possession of the quaffle.

"I think she will. Trust me," Bridget said before pointing to the podium where Amy was standing, apparently supposed to be giving the commentary. "I don't think she's going to last long," Bridget commented.

Amy's mouth was wide open at the moment, but no sound was coming out. She was just gaping up at the sky, a look of astonishment on her face.

Lily looked up in the air too and saw what Amy was watching. Dom and James were both fighting for the quaffle. First it was James's, then Dom's, then James's, back to Dom, back to James... Until finally a bludger was hit in James's direction and Dom zoomed off with the large red ball. Lily could see a flash of his pearly white teeth glinting in the sunlight as he grinned.

He was flying fast towards the keepers goal until - _Wham!_

The crowd gasped as they saw James's barrel into Dom, causing him to stop his speed and freeze in mid air. There were loud boo's coming from the Ravenclaw supporter's as the quaffle slipped from Dom's grasp and was caught by Perry Lettors, another Gryffindor chaser.

Lily saw Dom's face turn cherry red, but she couldn't tell whether it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Come on! You can do it!" Bridget screamed in Lily's ear and one second later the crowd erupted in roars as Perry scored.

"Gryffindor leads - twenty to zero!" Professor Mcgonagall called into the megaphone she had snatched from Amy's limp grasp.

"S - sorry professor," Amy apologized, taking the megaphone back from her professor who had a look of impatience engraved on her face. "Must have dozed off. I won't let it happen again. You will let me continue doing this right? Because I just made a mistake and - "

"Thirty to Gryffindor!" Professor Mcgonagall had grabbed the megaphone once again.

Amy blushed and took it back, a look of determination on her face. "And the Ravenclaw keeper lost the quaffle and its falling to the ground, falling, still falling, and now some Ravenclaw player whose name I can't remember has caught it now and it looks like he's flying towards the ground for some reason, now he's coming back up. Am I doing a good now professor?"

"Thirty - ten!" Professor Mcgonagall barked into the megaphone.

Lily laughed and turned away from Amy.

The quaffle was now in James's position and he flew with incredible speed towards the Ravenclaw keeper.

"Ooh! Yes! Come on James!"Amy squealed into the megaphone while jumping up and down. She turned to face Mcgonagall who looked as though steam was about to come out of her ears. "I - I mean, Gryffindor keeper in possession of the quaffle and - oops, dodged a bludger there - and he scores!"

The crowd started screaming again and Lily had to cover her ears. She turned away from James who was doing some victory flips in the air and scanned the sky for Dom, who was near on of his goalpost's looking thoroughly unhappy.

"Don't just stay there Dom!" Lily cried. "Grab the quaffle!"

And as if he had heard her, Dom suddenly had come to his senses and moved towards the red ball. He caught it in the tips of his fingers and, with a great cheer, soared over to the Gryffindor goalposts.

But then Lily's eye caught another sight. Just a few feet below Dom, was the Gryffindor seeker Norah Freyel, in mid dive.

Lily's eyes fell a few more feet and she saw - surprisingly enough with a sprout of joy - a glint of gold hovering in the air.

The Gryffindor supporters screamed with glee and started spilling out of the bleachers towards the pitch to greet their team.Norah had caught the snitch. Gryffindor had won almost one second before Dom had gotten a chance to score his first goal on his first game.

Dom was not at all pleased.

"She couldn't have waited one damn second!" he yelled, spraying Lily with spit.

It was about fifteen minutes after the game and the two of them where sitting high up in the bleachers away from the now thinning crowd.

"It's alright," Lily said, stroking him gently on the arm. "She caught the snitch really early on in the game. I'm sure you would have scored something if it was longer."

He still looked disgruntled.

"I - er - I thought you flied really well," Lily said truthfully. "And you managed to steal the quaffle away from James Potter! He's been on the team since second year! I think you should be proud of yourself today."

Dom didn't say anything, but grunted slightly.

Lily watched him carefully.

Dom stood up suddenly. "Well I've got to go change. I'll see you at lunch."

"Oh, sorry, I'm having lunch with Hagrid," Lily apologized.

"Oh...alright. See you later then," and he walked down to the grounds, leaving Lily sitting alone.

She got up after a bit and walked down herself, heading in the direction of Hagrid's hut. She spotted a familiar individual heading towards there as well. It was easy to guess who the mop of messy black hair belonged to.

"James?"

James looked over his shoulder and grinned when he saw her. "Oh, hi Lily."

"Hi," Lily ran up to catch up with him. "Are you going to Hagrid's too?"

James nodded. "Ya, I got a note from him this morning saying he had something to talk to me about."

"Me too!" said Lily. "Only what could it be if it involves both of us?"

"Dunno," James shrugged as he knocked on the door of the hut three times. "So what did you think of the match?"

"I - "

"Ah, Lily, James! Ya made it! Come on in then!" Hagrid stepped back inside his hut and gestured for them to sit down at his table. "I made a casserole for ya two." He pointed at a plate covered in a mass of brown, purple goop.

James and Lily eyed each other nervously, but sat down anyway. Hagrid sat across from James.

"So, I have reason ta believe ya two were in the forbidden forest las' nigh,'"

"What!" James banged his hand on the table. "Never Hagrid. We know we're not supposed to go in there. Why do you accuse us of such petty misdeeds when you know we just have too much common sense to go in there? I thought you trusted us."

"Me? Trust a Potter? Never! An' anyway. Callas told me."

"Callas?" Lily inquired.

"One o' Aragog's children."

"Aragog?" James asked.

"My acromantula o' course!" Hagrid told them. "Callas told me ya two were in there last nigh' and squished out a few o' his eyes."

James instinctively pointed to Lily. Lily forced his hand down.

"Tha' poor creature was hangin' in the air when I found 'im."

"It was self defense!" Lily said defending herself. "And so was popping out a few of his eyes!"

"He tried to kill us!" said James. "Did he forget to tell you that part?"

"What are you doing with an apramantila as a pet?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Acromantula," James corrected.

"I love 'im!" Hagrid said angrily. "I raised 'im from a baby. He don' like it when 'is children are harmed an' left hangin' by some Hogwarts students."

"He - tried -to- kill -us," Lily said, trying her very best to make it clear.

"What were we have supposed to have done?" James questioned. "Just thought, 'oh, a giant spider. Must be one of Hagrid's pets, ok Lily, just lie on the ground and let him eat us ok? We don't want to cause any trouble.'"

"Ya shouldn't 'ave bin in the forest ta begin with!" Hagrid growled.

James didn't say anything.

"Sorry Hagrid..." Lily mumbled. "It was my idea to go in there in the first place..."

Hagrid looked at her sternly. "Well, I hope now ya kno' wha' happens to ya if ya wander in there withou' me."

"Yes Hagrid don't worry," Lily said quickly. "I've learned my lesson. I'll never go in there again. Not after that. And James won't either."

When James didn't reply she kicked him under the table.

"Ow! I mean - ya, I won't go in there either."

Hagrid continued to look at the two of them for a moment before grinning widely. "Ah, I can' stay mad a' you two! Come on," he piled the mound of casserole into generous portions onto three separate plates. "I'm starvin'!"

Lily picked at her food questionably.

"What's in here Hagrid?" James asked.

"Oh, a little o' this, a little o' tha'. Eat up, ya don' want it to get cold."

James poked his meal and it wiggled unpleasantly.

Lily looked away from his dish and back at hers. She suddenly remembered a little trick she used to use when she was a child to make it look as though she had eaten more than she really had and started swirling the glob of "food" around her plate.

"Lily you're not eating anythin'. Are you feelin' alrigh'?"

"Oh, no. I'm feeling fine...so far..." Lily looked up at Hagrid watching her worriedly and quickly stuffed a spoonful of the stuff in her mouth.

Like she had guessed, it was not a pleasant taste. It was like eating a large amount of orange and beef flavoured phlegm. Lily choked the slimy substance down.

"It's great Hagrid where do you come up with these recipes?" James said, swirling his food around so violently half of it was ending up off the plate and on the table, which, Lily guessed might have been what he originally intended to do.

It was the kettle that saved them.

It whistled a split second before Hagrid was about to ask James what on earth he was doing with his food.

"Oops, sorry. Kettle," and Hagrid rushed over to the stove.

James whipped out his wand and used a non-verbal form of _evanesco_ on his food. He then turned to Lily and mimed asking her if she wanted the same done to hers.

Lily nodded feverishly and in a flick of a wand, her food vanished too.

"Ah, finished already?" Hagrid asked returning with a pot of tea. "Do ya wan' seconds?"

"No," said Lily and James in unison.

"We need to save some room for the party," James explained.

"Oh, righ'," Hagrid smiled. "Congratulations on winning."

James grinned. "Thanks."

"Well I won' keep ya," Hagrid said. "You two can run off now and enjoy the festivities."

"Thanks for inviting us over Hagrid," Lily said reaching for her coat.

"Yer welcom' Lily."

"Bye!" James called after him as he closed the door to Hagrid's hut. He turned to Lily, "Man, I don't want to hurt Hagrid's feelings, but his food actually tastes better as vomit."

"His cakes aren't bad," said Lily as they clambered down the stone steps leading down from Hagrid's hut and moved across the lawn. "He just needs to learn to soften them up a bit. Still, I think he can cook better than me."

"Never invite me over to dinner then."

Lily laughed. "I wouldn't worry about that, Potter."

James stopped walking. Lily stopped to and looked back at him, "What?"

"Nothing," James started walking again. "It's just you're using my surname again. I liked it better the other way."

"Oh..." Lily hadn't even noticed she had been doing that, but now that it had been pointed out to her, she didn't see how the change couldn't have been obvious to her.

James wrenched open the doors of the castle and Lily stepped inside.

"I hope we didn't miss the party," Lily said.

"I doubt it," James replied, walking up some stairs. "I think it'll last all day. Hey, sorry about ramming into your boyfriend during the game."

Lily shrugged. "You had to do it right? To win. I have to tell you I thought I'd be cheering for him, but I actually felt like I wanted Gryffindor to win..."

"We may make a Quidditch fan of you yet. Poltergeist," James told the Fat Lady and she smiled and swung open, admitting them in.

They were greeted with huge amounts of cheering. Sirius ran up and dragged James over to the drinks. Lily was greeted enthusiastically by Alice.

"I did it! I had a whole conversation with him!" she squealed breathlessly.

"With Frank you mean?"

Alice nodded. "Take that Amy!"

"Take what exactly?"

Amy had just joined the two of them. Alice blushed. "Nothing..."

Amy gave Alice a look of curiousity before rounding on Lily.

"What?" Lily asked, wondering what she could have possibly done to cause Amy toglare at her so viciously.

"Oh nothing!" Amy said waving her arms about, slightly hysterical. "Its just I've noticed you've been spending quite a lot of time lately with my boyfriend!"

Lily was too bewildered for a second to say anything. Her and James? Did Amy actually think there was the tiniest possibility that there was something going on between them?

"Amy you're being ridiculous!" Lily said while Alice's eyes darted between her two friends curiously. "There is nothing you need to worry about."

"Oh don't give me that!" Amy snapped. "Did you perhaps forget about Dom? Your boyfriend? Did you even think about our friendship before doing this to me!"

"Amy! There is nothing going on between him and me!" Lily shouted, trying to make herself clear. "And there never will be! Don't you trust me!"

"I don't know, with what you're doing with Bridget I think I've lost all trust in you."

"Amy - "

"Listen you do whatever you want, but don't think I won't do my best to stop it," Amy said dangerously, eyes narrowed. "I can make your life _very_ miserable."

"Amy I would never do that to you!"

"Forget it Evans. If you don't want to fess up you don't have to. Just know I'll be watching," and with those final words Amy turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd.

Lily started after her with her mouth hanging open.

"Lily?"

Lily turned around to see Bridget standing beside her.

"I brought you some butterbeer and - " Bridget saw Lily and Alice exchange glances. "What's going on?"

"Had a fight with Amy," Lily said taking the butterbeer out of Bridget's hand. "And thanks."

"Oh not you too," Bridget said angrily.

"Amy's just being an idiot right now," Lily said fiercely. "I'm going to the dormitory to do some homework." And she stormed off, leaving Alice to explain to Bridget exactly what had happened.

**As always review! (and I know Hagrid's accent isn't 100 right, but its the best I could do without closely examining it in the books.)**


	9. Passing notes

Chapter nine

Lily dreamed of the cup again the next night. And the night after that. And the night after that.

They continued to dominate her sleep and Lily was now only going by about two hours of slumber per day. Five times she had started sleepwalking again, but never getting as far as the forbidden forest though she seemed to be heading in that direction every time.

The cup was not the only presence in the dreams either. Amy, Bridget and James continued to weave in and out of them; never speaking to her, only starting at her with no emotion on their faces whatsoever.

Well, not never speaking to her.

There was one dream that Lily had in the ides of November that involved these three people.

First Amy showed up holding a green woolen cap in her hands and dancing around in the air just above Lily's reach. Lily wanted that cap more than anything in the world, but no matter how high she jumped, the cap proved impossible to catch.

Then James showed up, just after Lily had given up on the cap. He was on a broomstick and so flew up to were Amy was floating and snatched the hat back. He shouted, "It's mine!" and then flew off.

Lily then watched Amy burst in flames and fly after James, screeching his name.

It was then when Lily noticed the cold metal that was the cup, clutched in her right hand. She looked down at it and realized it was stuck.

"Let go!" she shouted, trying desperately to pull it off.

Then she heard a voice that made her freeze.

"No...you let go..."

Motionless, she stared at the cup and breathed, "What?"

"Let go...I'll kill you..."

"Lily!"

It was Bridget. Lily turned away from the cup and faced her friend.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

Bridget looked at her carefully for a moment before speaking. Lily could see a fire burning in her eyes and she opened her mouth.

"I have to tell you something."

Lily took a step closer towards her. "W - what?"

"I - "

"Lily!"

Lily's eyes snapped open. She was in her bed, warm and safe. Bridget and her mystery would be locked for another night. Breathing heavily, Lily lay there on her back for a few seconds trying to figure out where she was.

"Lily," Alice repeated, shaking her arm. "Lily wake up. We're late for class."

"What?" Lily reached up and felt her face which was drenched with sweat. Her hand trembled as she reached back to pull her hair out of her face.

Alice looked at her worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Lily took a moment before replying, closing her eyes; shielding herself from the bright glare of the sun streaming through the curtains. "No," she replied. "Not really. I'm going to stay in bed for a bit. I may see you later." And with those final words, Lily rolled over onto her side and hoped Alice wouldn't ask any other questions and simply leave for her first class.

Alice didn't ask anything else and left the dormitory with only the words, "I hope you feel better soon."

Lily brought her pillow over her head and groaned a bit. She was, in truth, feeling fine, just exhausted.

Lily finally managed to get out of bed at noon, giving up on anymore sleep. She noticed she felt rather chilly so put on a sweater to stop herself from shaking.

Before leaving the dormitory, Lily took one last look at the cup. It was the strangest feeling; as if something inside it were watching her...something that wished her nothing but harm.

Lily shook her head and left the room, trying to block the cup from her mind. If she remembered her timetable correctly, she had Transfiguration now and that was not a subject you could simply doze off during; unlike History of Magic.

Not feeling even remotely hungry, Lily walked right past the great hall and towards her next class, still feeling strangely cold.

The classroom was open when she reached it, but empty. After a quick glance at her watch, Lily saw there were still thirty minutes left until lunch was over and pulled out her textbook deciding the best thing for her to do for the next half hour would be to read ahead in the book.

She only managed to read about one paragraph though, before being interrupted.

"Oh, hi Remus."

"Hi," Remus walked towards the desk Lily was sitting in; Lily noticed a slip of parchment in his hands.

"Is that for me?" she asked, pointing at the note.

"Well the information on it is," Remus replied looking at her, a look of regret on his face.

"Is it from Amy?" Lily sighed, turning her attention back to the textbook.

Remus cleared his throat, "Ah, now that you mention it."

"Well whatever nasty thing she's instructed you to tell me, I'd rather not hear it right now," Lily said not looking up from her book.

"Yes I thought you wouldn't want to hear that," Remus said, sitting down in the desk directly in front of Lily.

Lily peered up at him. "Was there something else?"

"It's on the note I've been told not to read," Remus said, handing her the note.

Lily took the note, looking at Remus tiredly. "But you read it anyway right?"

"Uh...ya..." he grinned sheepishly. "Couldn't resist."

Lily rolled her eyes and unfurrowed the paper. There were only three words written on it.

Three small words, printed out in simple black ink. These three little words instantly made Lily's inside shrivel up and her mouth become dry as a bone. Three words that could have affected her friendship forever.

Lily stared at the paper in disbelief for a few seconds, face reddening. After a while she turned to Remus and whispered, "She told Bridget..."

"I wasn't exactly sure what that meant," Remus said. "So I really didn't see why Amy bothered to forbid me from reading it, but - "

"She told Bridget..." Lily mumbled again, more to herself than Remus. Neither of them moved.

Remus cleared his throat. "Is there - not that I'm trying to pry into your business or anything but - is there a feud going on between you and Amy or something?"

Lily looked back upon the note and then to Remus again. "Well there most certainly is now!" And before Remus had a chance to reply, Lily had jumped up out of her seat and knocked her chair over. "If I don't come back to class on time, tell Professor Mcgonagall I've had a murder to preform," she said calmly before taking off for the door.

But she never ended up getting outside the classroom. The split second after Remus had cleared his mind of all confusion, he had whipped out his wand and bound Lily with tight ropes before her hand even got on the doorknob.

"Remus!" Lily said angrily, struggling against the painful bonds around her. "Just what do you think you're doing!"

Remus swallowed. "I don't know... Just trying to stop you from doing whatever it is you're planning to do."

"And what am I planning to do exactly?"

"Nothing good?"

Lily let out a cry of exasperation. "Let me go!"

Remus simply stood there, looking very uncomfortable, but determined all the same, "I won't let you go until you calm down. I know you, you're going to do something you'll really regret."

Lily didn't pay attention to these words. She breathed heavily through her nostrils and repeated, "Let me go!"

"No."

Lily glared at him dangerously with her emerald green eyes before whispering. "Let me go, werewolf."

There was a silence except for the tiny clatter of a stick hitting the floor as Remus dropped his wand in shock. "W - what?"

"I said, let me go werewolf."

Remus gaped at her open mouthed for a second then dived towards his fallen wand. He then collapsed in a chair behind him and looked down at the floor. Lily stopped struggling, forgetting for a moment why she was tied up in the first place and starting to regret telling Remus that she knew his secret...that she had known his secret for almost four years already...

"How..." Remus looked up. "How long have you known?

"Almost four years," Lily said quietly. "Ever since that period in Defense Against the Dark Arts in our fourth year where we studied them. I had a suspicion before, but that clarified it for me."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Lily shrugged as best she could with the ropes around her, "I didn't think you wanted people to know since you never told anyone. Now could you let me go? I'm sort of suffocating in here and - "

"And it didn't repel you in anyway? You didn't want to avoid me?" Remus's voice was suddenly very throaty. "You weren't scared of what I was?"

"No. Now could you please - "

"Why? Did - you didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No of course not, but - "

"Thanks Lily," Remus interrupted.

"Lupin - "

"Oh right, sorry," Remus stood up, wand raised. He faltered for a moment. "You're not going to run off the second I release you?"

"No," Lily said sincerely. "I promise."

He looked at her intently for a moment as though trying to read her mind, but eventually lifted the curse he had placed upon Lily and she fell crashing to the floor.

"Thanks," she said, rubbing her knees, the joints which had suffered the most on smashing back into the floor. "Though I think you should be apologizing right now."

"Right," Remus smiled, "Sorry."

"Won't let it happen again? Never?"

"Well I won't say never, but - okay, okay," he added hastily under Lily's icy glare.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Lily sat down in the desk behind Remus, waiting for the other students to file into the classroom.

"Hey Remus!" Sirius Black demanded, entering the room and sitting down beside Lupin. "Where were you at lunch? We sent Peter on a search party. Poor guy ended up in the lake. Dunno how he got in there or why he thought you were in there...but it was the funniest thing, you should have seen it!"

"It wasn't funny!" a small voice beside Lily squeaked. She turned and saw Peter and James standing next to her: Peter soaked from head to toe, looking very unhappy indeed, James torn between amusement and pity.

Peter slumped into a seat behind Lily, water squelching out from his trainers and cloak, James took a seat beside Lily.

This made Lily very uncomfortable, one: because it brought back strong memories of her fight with Amy and two: it made her worry that James still hadn't completely gotten over his feelings of her.

Was she just overreacting? Paranoid because of the things Amy had accused her off?

It did seem that way for during the lesson James didn't do anything that made Lily think he still had that crush on her. He acted like he normally did around his friends only this time Lily was slammed into the midst of them. Although seeing is how they were in Professor Mcgonagall's class there wasn't much time for talking.

Lily forgot about her social life troubles after about fifteen minutes of the class and started to worry about her school troubles. The transfiguration they were being taught was becoming unbearably difficult and Lily didn't have time to concentrate on anything else. This was why, when James tossed a wad of paper in her lap, she wasn't pleased.

She dropped her quill and picked up the sheet of paper, trying to uncrinkle it without Mcgonagall hearing.

_Sorry. I heard about Amy._

Lily looked away from the note at James, but his head was bent over his transfiguration notes. Lily flattened the note on her desk before writing:

_Where did you hear about that?_

She slipped it onto his desk and quickly turned away, back to the complicated symbols drawn over her notes. It was a few seconds before she felt the paper fall into her lap again. She opened it up quickly.

_Amy told me. I told her she was being stupid and she poured her pumpkin juice over my head... I don't think I helped._

Lily looked up at Professor Mcgonagall and saw her back was turned away and was writing something else on the chalkboard. Lily dipped her quill into a bottle of ink.

_She'll get over it. She's not one to hold a grudge._

Lily looked over at what she had written and frowned at the last sentence. It wasn't correct anymore...

Lily hastily scribbled it out and tossed the scrap piece of parchment back over to James.

A few minutes later the paper was back on her desk.

_Tip: avoid the closet on the forth floor for awhile...but you didn't hear it from me.☺_

A trick of Amy's? Lily thought...probably. She wrote back:

_Thanks. Completely off topic, where did you get the food for the party last night?_

It was something Lily had wondered for awhile, but felt now was a time she really wanted and needed to know. She was starting to regret not eating lunch. It was amazing how fast her body went from not hungry to absolutely starving. Maybe she could get a quick bite to eat after class...

_When's your next break?_ James had written.

_After Transfiguration._

She slipped him the paper, eyes still on Mcgonagall. He replied almost instantly.

_I can show you after class then._

Lily looked over at him curiously, but his head was now back over his Transfiguration notes. She bent over the parchment and jotted down:

_That sounds good._

Amy wasn't going to find out, Lily thought as she passed the note to James. And it didn't mean anything, she was just hungry right now. James would show her where the food came from and he would leave.

The rest of Transfiguration class passed without anymore excitement. Lily was finding it harder to concentrate though, one, because of the rumbling in her stomach, and two, the chattering of Peter Pettigrew's teeth.

The bell finally rang and Lily couldn't have been more relieved. She was very disappointed they hadn't had any chance to transfigure anything, only writing notes about it, but glad she could finally get some food in her.

She gathered up her books and walked over to the entrance of the classroom where James was waiting for her, having just said goodbye to his friends as they lumbered off to their next classes.

Lily approached him. "So can you tell me?"

"I can show you," James said stepping out of the room. "Sirius and I usually get the food from the kitchens. Its really easy and you'll see why in a minute."

"You couldn't just tell me?" Lily asked, eyes wandering around the crowded hallways, looking for any sign of Amy.

"I could use some food too." James saw Lily craning her neck around people and said, "Don't worry about Amy. She'll be fine."

"I'm not worrying about her," Lily said. "I'm going to kill her."

"What? Why?"

"She told Bridget what we were doing," Lily said simply as they turned a corner.

James gaped at Lily for a second in shock before crashing into a suit of armor.

"Alright?" Lily asked as she watched James pull himself out of the metal scraps.

"Ya - why do they insist on putting these things in the middle of the halls, that's the third time this week. Anyways, what did you say about Amy?"

"She told Bridget."

James just continued to stare. "Do you know exactly what she said?"

Lily shook her head, "No, Remus passed on the message."

"What on earth did you do to get her this upset at you?" James asked disbelievingly.

"I thought you knew," it was Lily's turnto be surprised.

"No, she only told me her new opinion on you."

"Ah... Well if you must know its because she thinks you and I have been snogging each other behind her back."

James crashed into another suit of armor. "What!" he spluttered, stumbling back onto his feet and rubbing his arm.

"I said - "

"No, I know what you said I just - where on earth did she get that idea?"

"Because we've been spending so much time together," Lily said rolling her eyes. "Seriously, that one lunch with Hagrid and she's jumping to such ridiculous conclusions."

"Also the night in the forest," James pointed out.

"I don't remember telling her about that actually..." Lily started walking again, James hurrying along after her. "Just please don't mention me at all when you're together."

"Here we are," James said pointing to a painting of a bowl of fruit. "And don't worry, I won't."

"So...is that real fruit or something?"

"No," James reached up and tickled a pear near the side of the bowl. "The kitchen's are behind this wall. All you do it tickle the pear and - "

Lily jumped back as the wall opened and gasped at the sight that now lay before her eyes.

House elves. What looked like hundreds of house elves where working away feverishly in the kitchens. Mounds of food were already lying on a few tables in the middle of the room, getting ready for dinner.

"Pernik," James called and a small elf rushed over to greet them.

"Pernik so pleased to see you," it squealed happily. "Is there anything we can get you two?" he asked, looking at Lily.

"Pernik, this is Lily," James said, gesturing to her. He looked at Lily. "Lily, anything you want, he and the rest of the house elves will make for you."

"Oh - I don't really want to - "

"Lily, they enjoy it," James said and the house elf nodded eagerly.

"No its not that, but - " she turned to James. "This is the big secret to getting food?"

James nodded. "I told you it was easy."

"What does miss want Pernik to make?" the elf asked.

"An early dinner?"

* * *

**Half a cliffhanger... sort of...I think the next chapter is going to involve a picnic with Lily and James, but I'm not too sure...I have to check my notes...**

**Oh and I stumbled upon my stats a few days ago and noticed the chapter titled "A night out with James" had the most hits. I just found that amusing, though I thought that would be a chapter that got people attention. Sorry, but NO romantic happenings between the two in that chapter :).**

**And if I remember my notes correctly, you will find out about Bridget quite soon. Who she saw die...**

**Review please!**


	10. Worries and doubts

Chapter ten

The sky, to put it nicely, was not a beautiful sunset or a gorgeous picture of a million stars lighting the ground below. It was full of grey clouds, bringing about an ominous shadow upon the only two people outside in the bitter cold. The world around them was growing steadily darker, but they took no notice for their main focus was currently resting on their dinner.

"You know," said Lily cheerfully. "I don't think I've ever met anyone who could cook as well as this before."

"It's a house elves job," James said, taking a bit out of a roll. "They aim to please. We used to have one at home. Made the best pudding you've ever had."

"You _used_ to have one?"

James nodded. "Died."

"Oh...sorry..."

"I miss the pudding...but Pernik's is almost as good. Listen can I ask you why you chose to eat here? Of all places? I'm freezing my - "

"To avoid Amy," Lily said simply. "If I ever lay eyes on her again...well let me just say it'll be Amy that suffers." Her next expression was a harsh one when she turned to James, "And you'd better talk to her about the whole Bridget thing. I know it doesn't matter much to you, but - "

"I told you I'd help you if you ever needed it," James told her smiling, "And then you told me to sod off."

"I did not tell you to sod off, I just - "

"Well I think that was the general message you were trying to send me," James shrugged. "And now look who needs some help."

Lily glared at him. "Fine, I'll do it myself. Murder you're girlfriend I mean."

"I can talk to her," James said hastily. "And I won't do it to help you, I'll...do it for me."

Lily didn't say anything, but took a fierce bite from her sandwich. Just the thought of Amy made her blood boil. Yet - strangely enough - she did want to make up with her... but murder her as well. It was a strange mixed feeling.

"So um...how's life?" James asked breaking the silence.

Lily laughed. "Can't complain... How about you, living in constant fear of Voldemort?"

James flinched. "I was wondering when we'd get on that subject."

"I'm surprised you're one of the people who flinches when hearing his name."

"I'm surprised you can say the name."

"I'm a muggleborn," Lily reminded him. "I never got the whole deal on why his name was so bad."

"Just don't say it around me."

"I won't..." Lily smirked before throwing a piece of bread out onto the lake for the giant squid. "You know when I first heard of him I was completely terrified. I could say his name, but I used to have nightmares about him coming to my house and killing my family. I imagined him to be like this skeleton with no muscle, but with grey skin as thin as paper. His face was like a skull and he had this small red eyes. I used to see those eyes in my windows in the dark. Just a wild imagination."

"He killed a few members of my family," said James quietly. "For no real reason, just for fun..."

"They say he has no heart."

"I hear he's immortal, or what he fears most is death," said James, watching the squid rise slowly out of the lake and float on the surface peacefully.

"Well whatever mysteries circulate about him, I want to help get rid of him," Lily muttered. "Help fight and rid people of this terror for good. Though he's supposed to be unkillable..."

"I hear Dumbledore is forming some kind of alliance against you - know - who. The order or the phoenix or something."

Lily looked up at him interestedly, "Really? Is there an age limit to who can join?"

"I think you have to have left school," James replied, taking another sandwich.

"Oh...well I think I'd like to join."

"So would I actually," James said, swallowing his food. "There's no one I hate more than you - know - who - maybe Snivellius - and I want to do my part."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lily turned to James. "You've changed. I've noticed that, especially your hair."

"Well I think it has grown a bit in the summer," James told her.

"And you don't run your hands through it anymore."

James smiled, "Bugged you didn't it?"

Lily laughed. "A terrible habit."

They looked at each other for a bit.

James cleared his throat, "We've - ah - run out of food. What do you say we head back to the castle?"

Lily nodded. "Ya alright. It's starting to get dark anyway."

So the two of them packed up their things and walked back up towards the castle. The wind was just starting to pick up, causing Lily and James's robes to billow around their feet violently. It was a relief to get inside - well, not exactly a relief.

When Lily and James got to the fourth floor they ran into Peeves the poltergeist, up to his usual mischief. This time spitting out previously chewed gum at passing students who screamed and ran away from him, arms over their heads.

"Amateur," James muttered, vanishing the gum out of his hair with his wand.

"He's been pranking people before you were born James," Lily pointed out. She turned to the fat lady, "Bowtruckle." She stepped through the portrait hole and looked back at James, "Aren't you coming in?"

"Naw," James shook his head. "I'm going to have a look around for Sirius. Got himself into a detention, but should be getting out now."

"Oh, ok..." Lily managed to get out before the portrait hole slammed shut in front of her. Lily turned around and saw, with a rush of fury, a mane of sleek black hair disappearing up the spiral staircase leading up to the girls dormitory.

She ran over to the staircase as well and sprinted up to her room where she found Amy, sitting on her bed and pulling off her shoes.

"Well, well, well," Lily muttered mutinously. "Look who it is."

"Hello Lily," Amy replied without looking at her. She pulled off her coat and laid it down sedately on her bed.

"You told Bridget!" Lily screamed. "You told her what we were doing!"

"I told her what _you_ were doing," Amy corrected calmly. "She's not too happy. Serves you right anyway."

"Amy," Lily snarled pulling out her wand. "For the last time, nothing - I repeat - _nothing_ is going on between James and I. There never was and their never will be. The nerve you have of telling Bridget I was involved in her stalking."

Amy stood up, wand erect and walked over to Lily until they were only about two meters apart. "The nerve of you for snogging my boyfriend and cheating on yours."

"Amy," Lily said, not lowering her wand, "Listen to yourself. Do you really think I would do that to you? You're my oldest friend."

"I was you're oldest friend."

Lily didn't say anything, she was too busy trying to figure out what curse would be best to use on Amy.

"Look," said Amy flatly. "It wouldn't matter so much to me if you just admitted what you did."

"I didn't. Did you even ask James about this?"

"Certainly not," Amy said like the answer what obvious. "Of course he'd deny it. You I can work over though."

"There's nothing to work over. I didn't do anything. Give me a truth potion why don't you!"

Amy waited a while before responding. "I could you know..."

"Amy, I can't believe you're doing all these stupid things! You're not the same person I met in our first year!"

"I'm a better person!"

Lily choked on her own spit, "Are you kidding yourself! Why don't you actually look at what you've become!"

"Well sorry if I am protective of someone I love!"

"You don't love - "

"How do you know if I love James or not?" Amy demanded. "Have you ever been in love with anyone before? Love tends to make you do crazy things. What on earth am I supposed to do if I suspect my best friend is making out with my boyfriend behind my back?"

"You should trust your best friend," Lily said angrily. "Its no excuse. I would think you of all people knew me best and would know I would never do that to you. How many times are you going to make me repeat the same thing over and over again? I'm not going to tell you what you want to hear."

Amy didn't say anything; she was breathing heavily.

"I'm telling you. James and I are never going to get together. Ever," Lily said, putting emphasis on the last word. "I'm not going to tell you anything different and I never will. I don't lie to you."

Amy was still quiet, but she lowered her wand slightly. "I - a truth potion would help me though and - "

"Amy!" Lily said fiercely. "Trust me!"

"I - " Amy dropped her wand. "Ok." She took another step towards Lily, looking her straight in the eyes. "I trust you. Sorry..."

"Apology accepted," Lily said, though she couldn't help notice there was something forced about the way Amy was smiling.

The two of them shook hands rather uncomfortably. Lily couldn't help shake off the feeling that there was still some unfinished business between them however.

"I'll talk to Bridget," Amy said, letting go of Lily's hand.

"Thanks," Lily said, pulling her face into a smile. They looked at each other for a few minutes awkwardly before Alice came bursting into the room, a look of triumph in her eyes.

"FrankLongbottomandIaregoingout!" she gasped in one breath.

"Slower," Lily said.

"Frank - Longbottom - and - I - are - going - out," Alice repeated, trying to keep herself calm.

"Alice that's great. I knew this would happen for you," Lily said, her smile now one that was not the least bit forced, and she pulled Alice into a hug.

Amy then made a sort of uncomfortable noise and Lily and Alice broke apart, Lily looking between her two friends, worried at what would happen next.

Alice's expression was one of smugness and joy, whilst Amy's was completely blank.

No one spoke.

Lily wondered if this was leading to another fight, or else heading to a renewed friendship between Amy and Alice. She decided if that was it, she wouldn't want to intervene and so left her two friends to sort things out for themselves.

The common room was far too crowded for her liking when she got down there and so proceeded out the room, expecting a long road of mindless wanderings ahead of her.

This was not the case however. Near her charms classroom she ran into Dom, who was whistling shrilly to himself with a broomstick slung over his shoulder.

"Lily!" he said happily as soon as he spotted her. "This is a pleasant surprise!"

"Ya, hi Dom," Lily said unenthusiastically. "Just got back from quidditch practice?"

"Yup," he said proudly. "Need to be in top shape for tomorrow's game. If we don't win this one we won't have a chance for the cup."

"Mmm."

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure..."

"Great, let me just put my broomstick away and then I'll meet you back here. I have something for you."

"A present?"

"Yes. Wait here." And with that he scampered off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. Lily slid down to the floor with her back to the wall and waited patiently for him. She felt a little guilty about him going through all this trouble to find her a gift when she hadn't even thought about such a thing. Next Hogsmeade visit, she decided, she would get him a really nice gift.

Lily didn't have to site there for long, Dom was back in about five minutes, holding a small box in one of his hands. Lily's stomach clenched. Please don't make it a ring, she thought. Commitment was definitely something she wasn't ready for yet.

"Come on," said Dom holding out his hand for Lily to take. Lily grasped it and he started leading her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"The astronomy tower," Dom replied.

"Oh..." said Lily, guessing he was taking her to another make out session.

"Alright," Dom said as the two of them stepped inside the tower. "You can open your present now." And he handed her the box.

Lily took it tentatively and drew in a deep breath. She opened it with trembling fingers.

But in the end, she needn't have worried. It wasn't a ring, but a dainty silver necklace with two split emeralds in the middle of the chain.

"I thought it would bring out your eyes," Dom told her.

"It's beautiful," Lily whispered.

"Not only that, it's really old. I know how much you love that kind of ancient stuff. It was my great aunts twice removed or something. And anyway, I want you to have it."

Ok, so maybe she could worry a bit.

It wasn't a ring, but it stood for almost the same thing. He was giving her a family heirloom; his family heirloom, and it was as if he was bringing her into his kin.

She didn't say any of this aloud though. "It's - it's really nice. Thank you," she said hurriedly clipping it around her throat. The metal felt ice cold against her skin and the hairs on the back of her neck rose, but she ignored this uncomfort and smiled at Dom.

Perhaps he had seen the doubt in her mind, perhaps he had seen it from the day by the lake when he first asked her out. But if he had noticed it, he wasn't showing any signs he knew. He faltered a bit before leaning in towards Lily and kissing her, as if he felt he was doing something wrong, but in the end proceeded anyway.

Lily didn't object and the two of them stayed like that in the astronomy tower until the clouds parted, letting the starts take over the heavens.

Lily pulled back slightly and said quietly, "I think we should start heading back."

Dom nodded, his forehead against hers, before moving away from her, towards the window.

"It's really a beautiful night," Lily whispered, marveling at the sky. "In the city you can't see any stars, but here there's just so many. In the suburbs where I live there were few little stars you could count them without ever going past twenty..."

"Mmm...so excited about the quidditch match tomorrow?"

Lily sighed. "Yes, I'm thrilled."

"I couldn't be more excited," Dom grinned. "I feel like running around the whole castle just to calm myself down."

"Mmm, yes well forgive me for not leaping for joy, bad back you know."

"I wish you'd get over your hatred of quidditch Lily. You'll see it's the greatest joy of life."

"I do not hate it at all," Lily said, peering up at the buttermilk moon. "I just think you should worry about more important things."

Dom snorted, "Oh ya ok..."

"Quidditch isn't the most important thing," Lily repeated. "And I hope if you loose tomorrow you won't throw a huge spaz and keep talking about the idiots that caused your defeat and what makes them idiots."

"Lily," Dom said disbelievingly, "There is no 'if I loose'. There's no doubt in my mind I'll win. I have to win. I've been practicing day and night."

"So has the other team," Lily pointed out. "I'm just trying to make it clear that the world isn't over if you loose."

"Lily," Dom reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "This is my last year at this school. My last year to win the cup. And if I don't win the cup, what will I have to put on my resume when I try out for the real thing? And if I make it big, think of the money the two of us will have! You'll never have to work, the house'll be huge. No worries, no responsibilities - "

Lily forced his hands off her and said angrily, "But I want responsibilities. I don't just want to sit around a house like a bump on a log and twiddle my thumbs." Has he planned out our whole future together or what? We've only been going out for - what - one, two months?

"Lily, you'll only have time for fun! You don't know that luxury because you've never experienced it before. But you're going to love it, trust me."

Lily didn't know what to say. Should she just ignore it? He'd figure it out soon enough and then realize his stupid quidditch fantasy's would never come true.

"I really have to get to bed," Lily looked at her watch, "Its almost eight thirty."

"Um...ok..."

"I - er - really hope you win tomorrow. Fingers crossed," she held up her fingers as if trying to prove to him her sincerity.

Dom grinned, "Thanks. Ok let's head down."

Lily nodded and the two of them made their way down the stone steps onto the floor below.

Lily could still feel the necklace; bouncing around her neck as she walked, the two stones occasionally clanking together. She didn't feel right with it on. It represented too much and Lily couldn't see it as a simple piece of jewelry. It was gorgeous, no doubt about that...but Lily just couldn't find it in herself to appreciate its beauty.

Her and Dom parted above one of the many staircases and she wished him luck one last time before glumly moving in the direction of her common room.

Lily had never been in a long lasting, serious relationship so she didn't really have an idea as to how she was supposed to feel at this stage. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe this was the wrong feeling. Could something like this work when she was having such strong doubts? Could they work past it? Should they bother working past it?

Lily's mind raced with all these thoughts as she walked, and she was starting to come to the conclusion that maybe what was going on with her and Dom's relationship, just wasn't right...

* * *

**There's a small line in here taken directly from the lion king ( i love that movie! Though so sad...) see if you can find it.**

**As i've asked before, review. I'll know if you haven't!**


	11. A fight with Dom

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! **

**And I didn't originally plan for any real James/Dom action, but I may now. **

**Oh and James is acting calm around Dom because he has a girlfriend and has already pretty much given up on Lily. He's not forcing himself on her andI never really imagined he did in the real story. Just when he got near her he showed off. I find I like James better when he's not shoving himself in Lily's face.**

**However,at the moment, his hope on Lily is rising. He's trying to block this feeling out though, because of his relationship with Amy.**

Chapter eleven

There was an enormous amount of excitement in the great hall the next day; the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables especially. Lily could see Dom practically jumping up and down in his seat,his pumpkin juice slopping allover the tablecloth. She turned around so he wouldn't have a chance to see her watching him and started eating her breakfast half-heartedly, Alice at her side.

"Any good news concerning Dom and his quidditch addiction?" she asked, looking in his direction.

"I'd say it's getting worse," Lily replied bitterly. "Much worse." She reached around her neck and felt the chain still clinging to her skin. In the midst of all her thoughts she had forgotten to take it off. Now she faced Alice, holding out the two emerald stones. "Look what he gave me last night."

Alice observed the rocks with her mouth open. "They're beautiful. Are they - "

"They're a family heirloom," Lily said. "_A family heirloom Alice!_" She ripped the necklace off and handed it to her friend. "It was his great aunts or something. Really sentimental!"

Alice played around with the necklace, examining it at all angles. "Wow, you're so - "

"Don't say lucky, don't you dare say lucky!" Lily said frustrated. "You should have heard him talking last night! He was saying stuff about a house and how I'd never have to work because of his quidditch money! Alice, this is not a good thing!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down," Alice said, passing the necklace back to Lily. "You two have only been dating for about a month. He can't possibly be thinking of stuff like that. A lot can happen between now and the end of the school year. He'll come to his senses."

"Will he? I don't know. It just seems to be getting worse and worse. He'll throw a fit today if he doesn't win his stupid game, but if he wins I'll have to put up with all his ranting about how great quidditch is. Urg, help me Alice."

"Er - I don't know," Alice said awkwardly. "I'm not really good with this kind of thing. Break up with him?"

"I'll give him more time," Lily decided. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Ok," Alice shrugged. "But if you want help on the relationship front, I suggest asking Amy," she pointed down the table to where Amy and James were sitting, lip-locked.

Lily followed Alice's finger and saw what she was showing her, it was then Lily got a strange feeling rushing through her body like she had just plunged one thousand feet through the air. It happened the second she had laid eyes on the two of them. Lily quickly shook it off and looked back at Alice.

"You two made up then?"

"Ya," Alice played around with the strawberry sauce on her plate. "She apologized... It wasn't really sincere, but I didn't think I could keep up with ignoring her anymore..."

"Mmm, I know the feeling..."

And without another word, the two girls resumed eating. At about half past eight Alice suggested they start heading over to the pitch and so they left the table and went in the way of the grounds.

"It keeps getting colder and colder," Alice muttered, shivering slightly. "Wish I'd remembered to bring my scarf."

"Here take mine," Lily said, unwrapping hers from her neck and handing it to Alice.

"Thanks."

"Its looks like its going to rain too," Alice said, gazing up at the cloudy sky as she spoke.

Lily felt a droplet of water fall onto her nose the second after Alice had stopped speaking.

"I'm going to the dormitory to get an umbrella," Lily said as more rain started to fall. "Save me a seat."

"Ok," Alice called after Lily as the redhead sprinted back up the steps towards the castle.

Once inside, Lily stopped running and started walking as slowly as possible. She didn't really want to watch the game. She would hear enough about it when it was over anyway. Dom wouldn't want her to be left in the dark about the game.

On her way to the common room she was stopped by Peeves. Lily put her hands over her head instinctively.

"Bridget is looking for you," Peeves cackled. "Say's she's got something to tell you."

Lily tripped on a stair and Peeves laughed manically. Face red, Lily pulled herself back up.

"She does? Where did you see her last?"

"Gave the message," Peeves taunted. "Was told not to say anything else."

"But - No wait!" But Peeves had already zoomed off.

Bridget was probably at the game though, and Lily would have quite a tough job trying to find her amidst the sea of cheering people. She would talk to her after the match.

Lily trudged up the stairs and took a left; her hair bouncing around her shoulders with every step.

She could hear the rain outside start to pour down ever stronger and was glad she was warm and dry inside.

She reached the common room too quickly for her liking and picked up her umbrella, tangled up in the mess that was her room. Lily was actually quite neat. Not in an insane way, she just preferred it when she could find all of her things easily. You know, not spend a whole day looking for a sock, like Amy did all too often.

As Lily passed one of the windows in the common room, she saw it completely fogged up. The rain was coming down harder than ever and she could have sworn she had just seen a flash of lighting.

And now came the thunder.

Lily looked sadly at the welcoming fireplace warming up the room. Would it be so bad if she just sat by it for - oh say - fifteen minutes. Just to warm up? Dom wouldn't know she wasn't there.

So, tossing the umbrella aside, Lily flopped down on her favorite squishy armchair infront of the fire and sat there peacefully, watching the merry flames.

It was so warm and cozy, Lily started to feel extremely drowsy. She could feel her heavy eyelids closing and thought to herself, I'll just rest my eyes for a bit...a minute only...a minute...

Lily was standing on Saturn's rings, arms held out to steady herself for the rings were rotating slowly beneath her feet. There was something approaching her and Lily squinted her eyes trying to make out who it was.

She gasped.

It was Voldemort. A person who had failed to inhabit her dreams for almost six years now. She stayed rooted to the spot, eyes never leaving the decrepit grey skeleton with the blazing red eyes.

He walked towards her, unaffected by the spinning rings beneath him, with his right hand stretched out. His long fingers were like spider legs and Lily shivered as they traced patterns on her skin.

Her and Voldemort where now only inches apart. Voldemort smiled widely, his teeth yellow and decaying, and he spoke to Lily softly. "Give it back."

"Give what back?" Lily asked recoiling from his touch.

"Back, Lily."

Lily didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about - until she felt a small weight drop in her cloaks pocket. She reached inside and slowly extracted it. The cup.

"Fine," Lily said. "Take it I don't want it. Is it yours?"

"Yeessss," Voldemort hissed, the tone in his voice was more like a snake was speaking. He stretched up his hand greedily, "Give it to me."

Lily didn't know why, but she was feeling reluctant to hand it over to him. "How - how do I know its yours. Do you have any proof?"

"Proof?" Voldemort laughed and pulled out his wand. "I don't need to give a mudblood proof."

"This mudblood wants proof."

"Give it to me," Voldemort said again, licking his teeth with a grey tongue. "Or I'll have to kill you. I don't want to kill you, you know."

Lily's hand was still clutching the cup, she was breathing rather heavily, but had made up her mind not to give the cup to Voldemort. Nothing good would come out of it.

"I'm not giving it to you. Sorry."

The change in Voldemort was so sudden it happened in less than a second. He swelled up monstrously and his eyes burned into Lily's skin. His wispy black hair bellowed around his face and he screamed, "Avada K - "

Lily sat up, heart racing. Another dream involving the cup, she thought thoroughly irritated and looking around at her surroundings. She was back in the common room.

Lily gave a little startled jump and fell off the armchair she was currently occupying as she felt something cold in one of her hands. The cup thudded to the floor with her.

Lily picked it up curiously. She could have sworn she had left it up in the dormitory in her trunk...

There was something up with this cup, but Lily just couldn't seem to make any sort of connection. 'It's causing these dreams', was the closest she got.

Lily glanced at her watch and saw it was almost five o'clock. With a small rush of panic, she leapt to her feet and sprinted out the common room at the way down to the pitch.

The game was still going on.

Lily looked at her watch again. The game started at nine, it was now five...

The game had been going on for eight hours.

Lily moved over to the stands and scanned them for any signs of Alice. She was glad of the fact Alice had chosen to wear a bright red shirt today so it was easy to spot her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Alice," she apologized, taking a seat next to her. "I fell asleep."

"Did you at least bring your umbrella?"

"Er - no, I must have left that in the common room...sorry..."

Alice shook her head. "I left for a lunch break, but Bridget, Amy, and I voted on heading back to the pitch instead of to the common room."

"Amy would rather sit out here in the pouring rain that lounge out infront of a fireplace?" Lily asked disbelievingly.

"It's James," Alice said. "She's over there with him right now."

"Where's Bridget?"

"I think she said she was going to the washroom. It was that or she was going to look for you."

"Did she look angry?"

Alice shook her head. "No."

"So - er - do you want to head back inside? I can't see anything of the game."

Alice nodded. "Yes, alright."

They fought their way out of the stands and splashed onto the ground below the second the Ravenclaw end erupted in roars.

Lily turned back and saw the Ravenclaw team in blue robes, hugging each other in the air and slowly descending down, Dom among them.

Alice looked at Lily worriedly, waiting for her reaction. "Happy?"

"I - I, ya, of course I am," Lily managed to say before she saw Dom running up to greet her. He pulled her into a hug, soaking through her clothes.

"We won!" he yelled unnecessarily.

"Ya that's great," Lily said not too enthusiastically, dragging herself out of his grasp.

"Too bad you can't come to the common room to celebrate!" Dom said before being dragged off by his fellow team members. "Nine goals!"

"Well...at least you don't have to listen to his rambling's," Alice said, a trace of uncertainty in her voice.

"We've agreed to meet after dinner," Lily said.

"Oh... Well I - "

"Alice!"

Lily and Alice turned around to see Frank waving wildly in their direction.

"Oh," Alice looked at Lily apologetically, "I've got to go. I'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah, ok," Lily said and watched Alice bounce off towards Frank. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and started to head slowly back to the castle.

xxx

"Nine goals!" Dom repeated for the third time that day. "Nine, can you believe it?"

It was almostten and the two of them were standing together in a deserted hallway discussing the match, or rather, Dom was talking nonstop about his victory while Lily listened patiently.

"I thought I wouldn't get that last one in. The Slytherins have a real good keeper, but I snuck it in."

"Mmm..."

"And then the seventh, I - Oy! Watch where you're going!" he shouted after James who had suddenly appeared, pushing past him and sprinting off further down the hall.

"What's his problem?" Dom asked looking after him. "Geeze, he can't get near me without ramming into me! Anyways, the seventh goal..."

When will this night end, thought Lily. She had already tried changing the subject. Many times. She kept reminding herself that Dom was only like this when a quidditch game was nearing andover. His excitement would pass and they would be back onto talking about things Lily found interesting and not a waste of time.

"And then there was the fourth, let me tell you - "

"Dom," Lily interrupted, throwing up a hand, "Stop. Do you think for one minute that we could maybe talk about something else?"

"Lily," Dom knocked her hand down, "This is a huge deal for me. I would really appreciate it if you cared a little."

"Yeah? Well I don't!" Lily had lost it. "I don't care! I've never cared and I never will! You knew that and know that! I never change my mind about these things!"

"And you think I care about everything you want to talk about," Dom cut in as Lily drew breath.

"Dom, do you want to make this relationship work?" Lily cried. She angrily reached in her pocket and drew out he necklace. "What did you mean by this?"

"It was a gift," Dom said, ears reddening. "I would think you'd like it."

"It's your great aunts!" Lily said, frustrated. "Your great aunts! This is really sentimental!"

"I thought you liked that kind of stuff! And it was my grandmothers!"

"I do like sentimental stuff most of the time," Lily corrected. "But do you know what this necklace symbolizes in my mind? It's like you're claiming me as your property. It feels like an engagement ring. And then just yesterday you were talking about me and you and a house and your job and it was like you've already planned out our future and - "

"Lily, the necklace is just a piece of jewelry. That's all. You know jewelry? It's what girls like."

"When have you ever seen me wearing jewelry?" Lily asked disbelievingly. "When?"

"You've been known to wear earrings."

"Dom, this isn't just a piece of jewelry."

"Yes it is," Dom insisted. "That's all, I swear. I thought maybe you liked the history attached to it."

"Well I was never told the history attached to it. Just that it was your grandmothers."

"My grandmother who helped with the merpeople rebellions."

"I don't care about rebellions. Ever wonder why I dropped History of Magic?"

"Everyone drops that class after OWL's," Dom pointed out. "And there really is a fascinating history surrounding that necklace. It's worth more than its weight in gold."

Ya right, Lily thought, but gave in and pocketed the necklace anyway.

"Lily," Dom said softly, taking her by the shoulders and bringing her closer to him. "I love you. I have since the fourth year, but I've never gotten the courage to say so until now. I love you."

And Lily, who didn't feel happy or elated at this news, but rather uncomfortable, not sure of what exactly she felt for him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling herself out of his arms.

"That necklace means a lot to me," Dom said. "So - you know - just be careful with it."

Lily didn't answer. He didn't get it. He just didn't get it. He saw the doubt in her mind, but refused to acknowledge it. She wasn't sure what to do next. She noticed the strong urge she had suddenly gotten to hurl the necklace down the hall and watch the emerald shatter into a million pieces against the stone wall; but felt she had more composure than that and, in the end, decided against it.

Lily had noticed the change in Dom, starting from the day by the lake to now and she didn't like it. He was a lot more fun when they were just friends. But Lily just couldn't get these words out as they kept getting stuck in her throat. She was just waiting, but all this waiting was making her feel as though she was wasting her time and burrowing deeper into a hole that would be more difficult to get out of the longer she stayed there.

"Well - er - I'd better head back to my common room then... See you later," she said awkwardly before turning her back on him and walking down the nearly empty hallway.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Dom called after her, his voice bouncing off the walls in an unnerving echo.

Lily didn't reply and picked up her pace slightly. When she was sure he was out of earshot, she broke into a run and didn't stop until she bumped into Sirius Black; literally.

"S - sorry," Lily quickly apologized. "I - I wasn't paying too much attention as to where I was going. I - what are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," Sirius replied slyly, a joke playing in his voice.

Lily narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "There's something Black, I can usually tell when you're lying. What did you do?"

Sirius smiled slightly, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Sirius, I wasn't kidding when I said no more pranks. When I do find out what it is you did you'll be in detention so fast - "

"Well then I'd be best not to tell you know and enjoy an extra day of freedom," Black said.

"Sirius, will you ever grow up?"

"A marauder never will."

"A what, sorry?"

"Oh wait, Remus has, I'll give him credit."

Lily sighed, "I'm too tired to worry about this now. I'm going to bed."

* * *

**The mystery of Bridget should be solved very soon. I almost put the start in this chapter before I realized it was a chapter too early. :)**

**There's also an event in here that happened in jk rowling's books and i'm pretty sure you can figure it out. :)**

**And as I've bugged you before: review!**


	12. Bridget finds Lily

**Thank you very much for the reviews! And Lily is now starting to feel something for James, but she's in denial.**

Chapter twelve

Lily started the next morning greatly dreading the day ahead and she had good reason too.

Lily's reasoning as to why she suspected this day was not going to be the most enjoyable one, was simply because of Dom and what she was thinking of doing to him. Breaking up with him would solve her problems. And yes, of course he would be hurt, but Lily just didn't see her relationship with him going anywhere. Dom obviously did and Lily thought it would be cruel of her not to end the relationship now.

Yet there was still some doubt in her mind about this. She had never broken up with anyone before and feared of what it might do to Dom and hers friendship.

Would they be able to go back to the way they were before they're disastrous period of dating? Lily doubted it. To her he was now an entirely different person, one that she was not particularly fond of.

She just had to go through with this. She had seen the way Alice and Frank were when they were together and she felt the adoring love between them, something she knew was missing with her and Dom's relationship.

After looking through all the pro's and con's of breaking up with him - and finding only one pro - Lily made up her mind to do it the next time she saw him.

It wasn't until the end of the day that she did see him.

And a lot of events happened in between.

The first unusual case that occurred happened very early on in the day. Lily was just heading down the stairs leading up to the girls dormitory where she suddenly heard a large amount of yelling coming from the boys room.

The oddest thing was that the two arguing voices sounded as though they were coming from James Potter and Sirius Black; best friends who were hardly ever known to disagree on anything.

Lily fought hard to resist the urge to eavesdrop, and in the end she lost her battle and snuck up the spiral staircase leading to their dormitory.

The boys voices were very muffled and it was near impossible to translate anything they were saying, no matter how hard Lily pressed her ear to the door, but it sounded like James was the one doing most of the yelling and Sirius was mainly trying to defend himself.

Disappointed she hadn't been able to make anything out, Lily clambered back down the stairs and emerged into the common room.

She had woken up to find all of her roommates already up and out of bed and she correctly assumed they were all down eating breakfast and though not hungry herself, she proceeded out the portrait hole and down a hall.

She walked through the halls quite slowly and stopped abruptly when her eyes fell upon a familiar friend of James and Sirius.

"Peter!" she called and sprinted up to him.

He turned around looking slightly surprised. "L- Lily?"

"Hi," Ok Lily, try to sound nonchalant. "I - er - how's everything up on your end?"

"Fine..." Peter said slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm good. I - er - was just - uh - heading to the common room and I heard a lot of shouting coming from your dormitory. I was just wondering what on earth happened. And - er - well I am head girl and I have the suspicion James and Sirius where doing something last night they weren't supposed to be doing. So - um - do you know anything about this?" Still nonchalant Lily...

Peter didn't say anything for a moment until -

"They'll - they'll get in trouble I suppose?"

"Well - yeah... buy it is really important that I know. Dumbledore trusted me to make sure any injustices were punished."

"I - " Peter looked hesitant. "I don't know..." and he turned around and started walking away from Lily.

Lily wasn't going to give up that easily. She ran back up to Peter and blocked his path. "Please Peter..."

"Fine," Peter squeaked. "Just don't - don't tell Sirius I told you ok?"

"Sure, anything."

Peter looked over his shoulder nervously before speaking. "Last night..." he gulped. "Last night Sirius almost killed Snape."

"What!" Lily screamed. She stood there numb for a few seconds trying to let the words sink into her. Had she heard him correctly?

"Keep it down!" Peter whispered worriedly.

"What did you just say!"

"I - nothing. I - I was just kidding. Haha. I - um - have to get down to breakfast."

"Oh no you don't!" Lily said, blocking his path again. "Tell me what happened!"

Peter's eyes darted down the hallway before speaking. "He - um - well - er - did you see that beautiful full moon last night? Gorgeous don't you think?"

Lily could tell by Peter's expression that he was testing her.

"I know Remus is a werewolf," she said calmly. "Did it have to do something with him? Stop stalling!"

Peter nodded slowly. "I don't know exactly what happened. I was just sitting in the common room with James and then Yancy Bleats - you know, that Gryffindor chaser - came up laughing his head off saying something about Sirius, Snape and the whomping willow and that he'd gone to see for himself and saw Snape poking the tree with a long stick."

Lily could feel her insides doing somersaults as the story washed over her stunned mind.

"And then James leapt out of his seat," Peter continued. "And ran after Snape."

"Was Snape - was he bitten?" Lily asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"No, James caught up with him at the last minute. Managed to pull - pull him back."

"But," Lily thought back, "What on earth did the whomping willow have to do with it?"

"Can't tell you," Peter said. "I shouldn't have told you anything at all."

"Peter one more thing couldn't hurt. Where does Remus go when he transforms?"

Peter jumped as four third year girls heading down to breakfast laughed and ran passed the two of them.

Lily waited until they were out of earshot. "Peter?"

"There's a secret passageway under the whomping willow," Peter answered. "The tree was built for Remus," he wiped some sweat off his brow before continuing. "He ends up in the shrieking shack every full moon."

"So what the villagers hear every month is actually - "

Peter nodded.

Lily stood there for a moment staring down the hall, still pondering what she had just been told. She turned to Remus, now fully amazed, "And James, he - he saved Snape's life?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't believe it. He risked his own life to save Snape's?"

Peter didn't say anything. He simply watched Lily closely with his small watery blue eyes.

"He's - really changed..." Lily finished.

"He was waiting for you to notice that."

"He was?" Lily questioned and a strange fluttering feeling in her stomach was suddenly present. "Why?"

Peter laughed a little, "Yeah, like you really don't know. Stop denying it. Frankly I'm glad James has given up on you. It was sad to watch him suffer. Well not exactly suffer, but, you know, he was kind of depressed he didn't have everything."

"Mmm... When...when would you say he gave up?"

Peter shrugged, "I dunno, this year? Sirius told him to move on and then James started going out with Amy."

"Oh... Well, it's - er - good for his health. I'm glad he figured it out sooner or later..."

"Some days all I would hear from him were Lily this and Lily that, then Sirius would suggest some prank and he would forget about you for a bit." Peter slid down to the floor and Lily joined him.

"How's Amy doing with you guys?" Lily asked, wondering why she was even bothering to.

"Oh...fine. I've never actually talked to her. She's usually more interested in James..."

Lily laughed, but there was not a trace of humour in her voice. "I thought you'd be sick of her by now."

"I am!" Peter said loudly. "But what can I do."

"Nothing I suppose. Just wait for them to break up and the peace will return," Lily said, again wondering where these words were coming from.

Now it was Peter's turn to laugh without amusement. "Them? Break up? Yeah right!"

And that feeling in Lily's stomach returned, stronger than ever. She didn't know what on earth it was. Was she hungry? Yeah...that was most definitely it.

"Have you seen Dom?" Lily asked while standing up.

"Who's Dom?"

"Never mind... I'm going for breakfast, I'll see you later I guess," she waved at him and he waved back.

Lily then continued down the hallway, marveling at how different Peter's personality was compared to the rest of his friends'.

That thought suddenly brought back the story Peter had told her. Sirius Black almost killed Severus Snape...

Lily had never been particularly fond of Snape - well, no one really was - and she usually tried to avoid him as much as possible. He was not nice person when it came to muggleborns.

Lily had known since her first year at Hogwarts the hatred that encircled James, Sirius, and Snape and had seen them cursing each other quite often before. But this year the fights looked as though they had calmed down; she had certainly never seen any combat between the tree boys since last June.

She had been relieved they had changed their ways and as it turned out, they hadn't.

Well, perhaps James had... and Lily wondered what effect it would have on their mutual hatred of each other. But Sirius...

She simply didn't know what to do with him. What could she do with him? If word got out he would probably be expelled and Lily just wouldn't feel right ratting on him... but he couldn't just get away scott free...

Maybe she didn't have to worry about punishing him after all, maybe that was what head boy James had been doing in the dormitory.

So was the answer then don't worry about it, James can handle it?

No, probably not, but Lily liked to think that it was and decided to block that unpleasantness from her mind and concentrate on breakfast.

xxx

Lily had been searching for Dom, without success, until half past noon and it was then when she decided to give up. She also hadn't seenhie norhair of Amy or Bridget and only managed to say a few words to Alice before she left with Frank in search of privacy.

So Lily spent most of the day alone in the library; another odd event.

She was doing her best to study charms, but felt her mind constantly slipping away into daydreams. She soon gave up on that and decided to write a note to her parents, remembering that she hadn't heard from them for awhile.

While in the owlery, selecting an owl, Lily stumbled upon another person she had never really spoken to.

"Snape?" she asked, not entirely sure how she was supposed to address him. "How's - er - lovely day isn't it?"

Snape didn't reply; in fact, he pretty much ignored her, sweeping over to one of the owls and tying a letter to its foot, greasy hair flapping against his face.

"Er - that's not a school owl," Lily pointed out awkwardly. "It belongs to someone. The school owl's are over there," and she directed him in the direction of a clump of brown barn owls.

Snape's sallow skin burned red with embarrassment and he promptly dropped his letter to the ground. He scrambled to pick it up, head down, avoiding Lily's gaze.

The snowy owl he had been tying his letter to screeched and bit Snape on his long nose.

Snape leapt back, rubbing his nose and swearing. He turned his tomato red face towards Lily. "What! Stop staring at me! Take a picture why don't you, mudblood!"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. Why did he even bother. "I suggest you stop calling me that as I've asked you many times in the past."

"I don't listen to mudbloods," Snape growled, furiously tying up his letter to that of a mahogany coloured owl.

Lily rolled her eyes, but decided not to reply. She headed back towards to door of the owlery, giving Snape a cold look before she left.

She knew he was probably not feeling too happy at the moment, but sometimes he could really tick her off. Still, Sirius had no reason to do what he did.

James was decent though - well now he was. The same couldn't be said for him in their fifth year...

xxx

There was a storm that night. To Lily it felt a little like foreboding. There was a strange miasmaaournd her; feelingsomething was about to happen that wouldn't be good.

Lily had never been good at divination - no one really was - and had some difficulty believing that anyone could actually correctly predict the future, but usually whenever something bad was about to happen, Lily would receive a dull aching pain on her left thumb. This was her warning and it had been ever since she was a little girl.

Lily knew the chances of anything bad happening to her that day were very high, but wasn't sure which one of these terrible things would happen.

First there was her decision to break up with Dom. She would obviously feel relieved, but Dom on the other hand...

Then there was the tension between her and Amy. Lily knew that their problems were far from over.

And lastly there was Bridget, and although finding out what mysteries surrounded her would be a great relief on Lily's part, Lily knew that the news wouldn't be good. It wasn't as though Bridget was planning any surprise parties or anything.

As Lily walked past Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she heard a large amount of crying coming from the door and tutted slightly. Moaning Myrtle had a lot of problems that apparently even death couldn't solve.

The hallways were silent except for the soft footsteps Lily's boots were making on the stone floor and the muffled thunder outside. She didn't really know where she was going and preferred it that way. She needed as much time as she could get to figure out her many predicaments.

Though Lily was starting to fell slightly cold and started to speed up her pace, regretting the fact she had left her cloak in her dormitory.

And about five minutes later she managed to bump into Bridget; literally.

"Bridget! S - sorry. I wasn't really watching where I was going," Lily quickly apologized, trying to read her friends face. There didn't appear to be any anger in there...

"Oh, Lily..." Bridget looked a little awkward.

"I - er - heard you were looking for me..."

"Yeah...yeah I was..." Bridget trailed off, looking down at her shoelaces.

Lily wasn't sure what she was supposed to say next so she patiently waited for Bridget to finish her sentence.

"I wasn't really sure if - " Bridget cleared her throat. "I have to talk to you"

Lily's jaw dropped and the second she realized she was gaping at Bridget she quickly closed it and tried to pull her face into a look of puzzlement.

Was this finally it? Was Bridget about to tell her everything? Where she had been sneaking off to all the time, who she saw die, what the letters addressed to her said?

Lily didn't think she'd be able to hold her excitement in for much longer and forced off her impatience, knowing that she had to be silent if she wanted Bridget to talk.

Bridget was still avoiding eye contact with Lily and she was tapping her foot nervously on the ground.

Lily didn't take her eyes off her friend. A rumble of thunder was heard outside.

"I don't think I shouldn't tell you," Bridget said softly. "But I don't want you to know... I still want to be friends and - "

Lily had to say something, "You're not mad at me? For having Sirius and James stalk you?"

"What?" Bridget looked distracted. "Oh, no. I know I've been acting weird lately and I don't think I can keep this up anymore."

She looked up at Lily, brown eyes full of seriousness. "I can see the threstals and they just keep reminding me of - of..." she pulled back a strand of brown hair behind her ear and continued. "There's something you should know about me..."

Her eyes were back on the floor. Lily's heart was racing and she swallowed. "Yes?"

"Can you make me a promise first?" Bridget asked.

"S-sure, anything."

"I want you to promise me that no matter what I tell you, nothing will change between us."

"Bridget what on earth do you have to tell me. You're really scaring me."

Bridget looked back up at Lily. "You have to promise first. No matter what I tell you, we'll always be friends. Promise?"

"Well, well I - " Lily stopped for a second. "I can't just promise. If its really serious I - I mean, yes I promise."

Bridget deepened her gaze and Lily blinked. "You don't mean that," Bridget said. "I need you to mean it."

"I do mean it," Lily said, still not sure whether or not she was telling the truth. "I promise."

Bridget still looked hesitant, but now there was a hint of anger etched in her face. She drew a deep breath and whispered. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger! You find out about Bridget in the next chapter and I don't know how soon that will be out. I have a cold now:( and that's not the best thing to have distracting you while writing so the next chapter may take a bit longer to get out...**

**Review!**


	13. Bridget tells Lily

**Got this chapter out sooner than I thought, but I just started writing and couldn't stop. I had a lot of fun writing this one. So here you are. Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

**

Chapter thirteen

"Bridget, you've been silent for fifteen minutes," Lily said impatiently. "What is it you have to tell me?"

The two of them were standing in a girls bathroom near the sinks, Bridget looking into a cracked mirror and Lily leaning against the wall, waiting for a response.

There was a pause then -

"Arghhhh!" Bridget let out an angry cry and slammed her hand into the mirror causing it to shake a little.

"Bridget!" Lily hollered, grabbing her friends hand and leading her away from the mirror before she did any damage to it.

Bridget was breathing heavily, cheeks flushing and she looked Lily straight in the eyes; determination written all over her face. Her breathing was coming in steady gasps, but at the same time, she looked as though she had done nothing wrong and was tying to prove a point.

"Lily," Bridget said very calmly, standing motionless. "I murdered my parents."

"You...you what?"

Lily just stood there, dazed and unsure whether she had heard right. The words sank into her and she felt extremely dizzy; the floor tilting beneath her feet and the sinks before her were stretching up infront of her eyes. The faint dripping sounds in the room melted away into nothing as Lily's ears fogged over.

No... she was lying, she couldn't have...no...

"How could you...I don't..." Lily asked in a very soft voice. Her throat had become very dry and the room steadied itself before her eyes.

"I murdered my parents," Bridget said, again in that eerily calm voice. Lily could have sworn she had seen a flame in Bridget's eyes.

In one swift motion Lily dropped to the floor and sat there, still and silent.

"Why?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"They got in my way," said Bridget simply.

"So..." Lily swallowed. "So that's why you can see the threstrals now? Because of..." she trailed off.

Bridget nodded and Lily stared off into the distance in a strange trance.

Then a thought struck her. "Polyjuice potion! You're not Bridget at all!"

Bridget shook her head. "No, it's me Lily. If you still so strongly believe I have taken a potion we can wait here for an hour until it's supposed to wear off. Then maybe you'll believe me."

Lily didn't know what to say. Her mind was racing, she had thought she had known this person for seven years; known everything about her, known exactly what she was capable of. When they had first met she had thought there would be nothing that could stand in the way of their friendship, but now this...?

"Lily," Bridget started to speak again. "You've always known I've had an explosive temper..."

"Explosive temper!" Lily shrieked, jumping to her feet and rounding on Bridget. "EXPLOSIVE TEMPER! Bridget there is absolutely no excuse for this! Explosive temper! How on earth can you blame something so many decent people have on something so huge! It's horrible, I can't believe you. Got in your way..."

"Yeah, well listen. Things in my life aren't as neat and perfect as yours. There's just some things you have to do - "

"Perfect? How on earth can you say something like that!" Lily shouted, anger serging through her. "How on earth is my life perfect. I've just found out one of my friends is a murderer!"

"LILY!" Bridget yelled so loud the whole bathroom almost shook from the sound. "I KILLED THEM. I KILLED THEM AND I DON'T REGRET ANYTHING! NOT ANYTHING!"

Lily jumped back as the mirror behind Bridget shattered into a million shards and flew every which way. She shielded her head with her arms and held in her cries of pain when the glass cut through her robes and into her skin.

"What is wrong with you!" Lily bellowed. "I met your parents. I knew them! What on earth was going through your head!"

"You didn't know them like I did," Bridget snarled, the doors of the stalls banging wildly behind Lily. "They were demanding, they expected so much from me, they didn't believe in what I was meant to do!"

"All parents are like that!" Lily shrieked. "There is no - "

"They had it coming, they only had themselves to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it, I bet you you would have done the same! And that's not all I wanted to tell you," Bridget growled.

"There's more?" Lily asked incredulously.

"There's more to why I killed my parents."

"It better not be another bogus - "

"Lucius Malfoy," Bridget interrupted.

"I - " Lily stopped; distracted from what Bridget had just said. "What? Who?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Bridget repeated.

"Bridget if you don't tell me everything right now," Lily warned, whipping out her wand and pointing it at Bridget's forehead.

Bridget let out an unamused laugh. "Threaten all you want Lily, but you don't have the guts to do anything to me."

"Oh yeah?"

Bridget shrugged. "Fine, curse me. I know you can't."

"Don't tell me what I can't do," Lily said menacingly.

"Only one of us is a murderer, Lily," Bridget said sedately.

"I would never kill you!" Lily said angrily. "But that doesn't mean I won't curse you."

"Lily, put away the wand and I'll explain."

But Lily had had enough. "Petrificus Totalus!" she cried and Bridget's limbs sprang together tightly, causing her to topple over backwards. "Sorry I did that Bridget," Lily said strongly, wand still pointing at Bridget's face. "But I'm really fed up with you at the moment."

She edged over to Bridget until their faces were only a few inches apart. "Now. I'm going to let you go, and you're going to tell the whole story. Everything. And if you leave something out, I'll know."

"How could you possibly know?" Bridget asked the second Lily had removed the spell. "If I don't tell you anything then - "

"I'll know," Lily growled before shouting, '_Accio wand!"_

Bridget let out a cry of frustration as her wand soared out of her pocket and into Lily's outstretched hand.

"Fine!" she yelled. "I was going to tell you anyways you know!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Now sit down like a good little girl and listen to the story."

Lily was not about to listen to her old friend and instead of following her instructions, she thought, _levicorpus!'_ and Bridget was dragged up into the air by invisible strings.

"Ah! Lily let me down. I'll tell you!"

Lily sent Bridget crashing to the ground with another flick of her wand and stood her ground on the floor, arms crossed, waiting.

Perhaps Bridget realized Lily wasn't about to listen to her and was starting to think of going back on her promise, perhaps she was just afraid of her safety without her wand, but in any case, Bridget stopped shouting and arguing and sat down on the cold, tile floor herself.

"I met Lucius Malfoy this summer," Bridget started, looking not at Lily, but at her feet instead. "After the quidditch world cup. I didn't like him very much at first. He was always shoving himself in my face, trying to impress me, and of course I had absolutely no interest in him seeing is how he was about eight or so years older than me...

'Of course in the end I gave in and he took me to a nice little pub outside of London where we got to know each other. I still didn't really care much for him and he saw that. We parted there and I thought we would never see each other again..." Bridget trailed off, now playing with a loose thread on her cloak.

Lily didn't say anything, but tapped her foot on the ground signaling her impatience and tightened her grip on her wand.

"Well we did end up meeting again," Bridget continued. "He came to my house. I didn't know how he knew I lived there, I don't remember telling him... But he came and barged into my house like he'd receive an invitation.

'I didn't stop him, how could I? I didn't know very much about him, but he seemed a very powerful wizard and he always had this angry glint in his grey eyes. And then he told me about something truly wonderful: death eaters."

Lily frowned, sure she had heard this phrase before, but from where? "Death eaters?"

Bridget nodded eagerly. "He was telling me how death eaters are trying to stamp out all the evil in the world as well as finding life without death. They're leader was Tom Ribble, or something like that, and they had been a society for many years. I thought it sounded great and really worthwhile and of course I wanted to join. I mean life without death? Who could refuse that?"

"Death exists for a reason," Lily said quietly, her ears ringing. "Immortality is the dream of a madman."

Bridget continued talking as if she hadn't been interrupted. "And as it turned out my first instinct on Lucius were entirely wrong. We fell in love."

"You're in the same league with Voldemort!" Lily said furiously, suddenly remembering. "That's who the death eaters are working with, you moron!"

"Don't call me a moron!" Bridget had leapt to her feet, her fists clenched. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You have no idea!" Lily shouted, hardly daring to believe what she was hearing. "Death eaters aren't trying to rid the world of evil. They're trying to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns! I'm a muggleborn!"

"And there are times I've wanted to kill you too!" Bridget blurted out.

Lily, who was just about to retort, stopped suddenly.

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

"I said - "

"I know what you said!"

Bridget glared at Lily. "You were really annoying me this year Lily. Constantly trying to figure out where I was heading off too and what had happened to me last summer. The truth was, I kept disappearing so I could avoid you and Alice and Amy. Every time I lay my eyes on you I felt this raw surge of hatred course through me like a bolt of lighting, but I had enough self restraint not to let the same thing happen twice.

'I tried to act normal, but you saw right through me. I thought you had grown out of your nosy stage, but it turns out I was wrong. A mistake on my part."

"You wanted to kill me?" Lily asked incredulously; half angry, half heartbroken.

"I kept a knife under my pillow at all times," Bridget shrugged. "Couldn't help myself. There was no way I was good enough to preform the _Avada Kedavera _curse."

"So," Lily swallowed again. "Have you joined the death eaters?"

"No, not yet," Bridget said quietly, a sick smile forming on her face. "You didn't let me finish the story."

"Fine then finish it already!" Lily said, starting to feel slightly sick.

"I become Lucius's lover," Bridget told Lily. "We were never exactly in love, but, well you know... Anyways it turns out he was only using me to get to my parents. They were part of some phoenix order or something and had a lot of useful information. Lucius told me this eventually and surprisingly I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at my parents.

'They of course had seen Lucius before and had told me their feelings on him. Naturally I went behind their back. By the time I had been told everything I felt that the side I was on was the one that would led me down the right path. Lucius told me that he had found out all the information that he needed and that he had to go back to his death eaters. I wanted to go with him, but he made it clear I was not to follow.

'This angered me as well and it all happened the night I killed my parents. Fools they were. Completely oblivious of their youngest daughter. They deserved what they got and I know this is true. Lucius told me Ribble was pleased with my actions, that was the last time I saw him; the night after it happened. After he said that, he told me there was a place for me with the death eaters, but I was still angry and him and in shock at what I realized I could do. I decided to go back to school instead and try to ignore things as best I could." Bridget stopped, tracing one of the sinks taps with her finger slowly, before turning to Lily.

"But you wouldn't let that happen," Bridget said, her twisted smile fading. "You kept reminding me of what I did. I knew that if I were to get this off my chest, you would be the only person I could tell."

Lily steadied herself on a sink before replying. "Why me? You wanted to kill me for crying out loud!"

"Correction, _want_ to kill you. But anyways, I knew you would be the only person who would keep this to herself because there's no one you could really tell. My secret would still be safe."

Lily peered up at Bridget from her crouched position, "I would tell someone. I plan on telling someone."

"And you're planning to go back on the promise we made before this conversation between us started, am I right?" Bridget asked, raising an eyebrow. "Fine, so be it. I can see it was a mistake to tell you. Still, at least now you've had a warning as to what I could - will do."

And - with almost no warning - Bridget flung herself at Lily sending them both tumbling to the floor and before Lily had gotten a chance to react, Bridget had gotten a hold of both their wands and was back on her feet.

"Are you crazy!" Lily shrieked.

And as though she was proving a point, Bridget cried, "_Crucio!_" and Lily screamed as the curse hit her. However, this being the first time Bridget had used an unforgivable curse, Lily was back on her feet in no time and had already hit Bridget hard on the nose with a well-aimed punch.

Lily let out a little gasp as she watched Bridget fall over backwards, hit her head on the sink, and drop unconsciously into a heap on the floor.

Overwhelmed by tangled emotions, Lily then quickly preformed a revising spell on Bridget's unconscious body and ran out of the bathroom; gone a split second before Bridget had a chance to open her eyes.

Lily's feet pounded on the hard stone floor as she raced down a corridor, not sure where she was going, just trying to get away.

She ran for what seemed like forever, her chest burning with pain from the stitches in her ribs and her mouth was extremely dry. She ran on, ignoring all this uncomfort feeling very light headed, wondering if there was anything in the world that could make her stop sprinting.

It turned out there was. Another surprise awaited her around another corner of the castle. Lily skidded to a halt, trying to keep her gasping under control as she watched to people completely tangled up in each other disbelievingly.

Amy and Dom.

It took a few seconds for this sight to fully register in Lily and when it had, she didn't sense any particular feeling and she felt she should have. Lily lingered in that hallway for a second more before resuming her run, a destination now marked in her head - the common room.

She got there in less than a minute and ran up the stairs to her dormitory two steps at a time, finally managing to burst through the doorway before collapsing on the ground.

xxx

She was on the space path again, heading towards the golden goblet of Hufflepuff's once more. Her mind was completely blank and the beauty of a thousand stars lingered quietly in the distance.

Lily saw the cup's smooth surface transform into a human face and, like it had in the other dreams, it advanced on Lily when she got too close, snapping its jaws at her.

But this was too much.

"I've had enough!" Lily bellowed at it, picking up rocks from the sides of the path and hurling them at the cup. "Leave me alone!"

But the cup took no head of her cry and the rocks did nothing. It started laughing at Lily, first softly, then louder and louder until the sound was ringing in Lily's ears.

"No! Stop it!" She pulled her hands over her head as its teeth came upon her and yelled out in pain as it's fangs scraped against her sides.

Lily's eyes snapped open and she realized she was still screaming. She shut her mouth and sat up painfully. Something wasn't right.

Trembling, Lily placed her hand on her stomach, horrified when she felt warm blood trickle over her fingers.

Lily closed her eyes and fell back to the floor, breathing into the carpet, trying to ignore the searing pains on her sides. She had to go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey would know what to do. There was nothing she couldn't do. But Lily couldn't find the will to force herself towards the infirmary and instead simply lay on the ground, panting hard even though every breath was pain.

But she had to do something. The cup was driving her insane, her friends were driving her insane... She didn't know what she could do with her friends - or rather - former friends, but she knew what had to be done with the cup.

Lily hoisted herself up from the ground, suddenly finding a new burst of energy within herself, and dragged herself over to her trunk. She wrenched open the lid, screamed out in frustration and hurled the contents of her trunk around the room, not caring about anything anymore.

One of her shoes flew across the room and smashed into the window, breaking the glass and sending shards falling onto the ground.

Lily, still breathing heavily, reached into her now almost empty trunk and extracted the cup, one thought on her mind - she had to return it to where she found it. Somehow, it would solve the problem.

After one final yell and a furious kick at her trunk, Lily wrenched open the door and fled down the stairs.

* * *

**Hehe, Lily sort of spaz's a lot in this chapter, but that's probably how I'd react in the same situation. **

**Hope you're happy you finally know much more on Bridget and sorry if it disappointed you. Truth be told I never really planned for so much suspense in that department, though I guess since it took so long for the secret to finally get out that that was only natural.**

**James and Lily are going to havea lot more interaction in the next chapter and some sexual tension between them (finally!). And that means the end is near. I'm planning to end this story after their first kiss, but that may change. The thing is I only have a plot for that far.**

**So hope you enjoyed that chapter and as always, review!**


	14. When squids attack

**And here we have chapter fourteen. When I first got the idea for Lily finding the cup horcrux, I knew she would never find out what it really was and I knew I would have to end up putting the horcrux somewhere very difficult for harry to find and retrieve. The answer came to me in less than a second.

* * *

**

Chapter fourteen

The hallways in the darkly lit castle were all empty; not a soul moving through them, save one.

It was very lucky for Lily that no one else was prowling the castle this late at night. She did not like to begin to imagine what people would think if they saw her running through the halls as though her life depended on it, torso covered in blood and robes torn.

Lily's boots pounded on the stone floors loudly, echoing through the passageways, but she took no notice of the ruckus she was causing and continued on her way. She knew where she was going: the forbidden forest. She would leave the cup there and then all her problems with it would be over; or, at least, so she hoped.

How far she had to go into the forbidden forest she did not know, and frankly, did not want to know. Though the memories of her last visit in the woods had already disappeared from her mind.

Lily found she had to stop sprinting when she entered the great hall and started walking to catch her breath; the pain in her sides throbbing dully.

From there she went into the entrance hall, burst through the front doors, and stepped outside. Ignoring the rush of cold wind that swept over her when she had walked into the December air, Lily marched down the stairs and stormed off in the direction of the forbidden forest, not noticing a person sitting placidly on one of the steps.

She blinked slightly as her eyes adjusted to the dark, but did not slow her pace. She could see the forest ahead of her and gripped the cup angrily.

But there was most certainly something unusual about the cup she was holding so tightly in her hands and it somehow knew where it was going. The forest would be preferred if the choice was between it and the bottom of Lily's trunk, but the cup had a better idea.

And so this was the night when Lily Evans almost lost her life.

It happened it a split second. One moment Lily was charging towards the forest furiously, the next she felt a slimy tentacle grasp her left ankle and pull her upside down high up into the air.

In her surprised state, Lily almost dropped the cup, but she had managed to hold on and was now merely trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Then a lightbulb switched on in her mind and she realized the tentacle could have only belonged to one creature: the giant squid.

But...but that didn't make any sense, Lily thought quickly, the blood rushing to her head. The giant squid had always been a very mild mannered, friendly creature. It would never attack a student... Maybe it was just playing?

But that last thought vanished from her mind when the squid pulled her away from the land and above the water before dropping her in the lake's waters.

Lily barely had a chance to scream before she plunged into a coldness so intense it was indistinguishable from fire.

Quickly, while she still had her limbs, Lily rose to the surface and gulped in the icy air above her. Shivering violently, she looked out over the gentle waters, trying to spot the land.

With a sinking heart, she saw it was almost unthinkably far and she prayed she could swim to the end without freezing to death. She wouldn't have been surprised if there had been chunks of ice floating in the waters.

She barely swam a meter however, before the squid took a hold of her again and dragged her underneath the surface of the lake.

Lily's eyes stung as they came in contact with the murky water and she shut them quickly. Her wand... she needed to get to her wand.

Still keeping a tight hold on the cup, Lily reached into her pocket and was horrified to find nothing there. Her wand must have slipped out of her pocket when she had been hanging upside down...

When she felt the squid release her again, Lily once more returned to the surface, finding her body growing heavier and heavier every second.

"Help!" she cried into the night. "Help! Is anybody there! Please! H-"

The last word was cut off as she was pulled back into the water, using her last efforts to catch one more breath of air.

Lily tried kicking the squid, but she found she was having trouble moving her limbs; they were already stiff and numb and she feared that might have been the end.

Her last hopes floating up to the surface, Lily let herself be pulled down into the lake's depths, her mind racing, her life's memories flashing before her eyes. But then something miraculous occured.

Lily couldn't understand exactly what was happening, but she suddenly felt two arms enclose around her and suddenly, instead of being dragged down, she was being drawn up.

Her lungs filled with air and she crashed through the small waves and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and saw a shadowy figure in the water beside her, but in the darkness she couldn't make out who it was.

"Lily!" the voice gasped and as Lily's eyes readjusted to the dark, her heart leapt. It was James. "Lily I need you to swim! Come on!"

Lily felt his hand close on her robes and drag her away and she swam along as best she could with her frozen body. She didn't know why, but she found herself refusing to let go of the cup, this wasn't where it was supposed to end up.

"Come on, Lily!" James urged, his voice now shaking from the cold. "Come on, you have to keep swimming!"

Lily didn't waste any energy replying, but noticed a sudden look of panic cross James's face and she knew what he had just seen. In her shock she had stopped paddling and stayed motionless where she was. James urged her on, panic-stricken, and tightened his grip on Lily's shoulder. But it wouldn't have made any difference if she had kept on swimming; the squid would have caught up to her one way or another.

The last thing Lily heard from the world above was James's strangled cry as she was pulled down for the last time that night.

By now her mind was not working at all properly and she just stayed passive, trying to endure the ride.

One minute, two minutes...

The time dragged on for what seemed like hours. How much longer could she go without a breath of air. How long could she survive in this water?

She needed air... she couldn't go on any longer, she would never make it back up to the surface in time...

By now, Lily couldn't feel an inch of her fingers so she wasn't the least bit aware that the last thing that happened before she stole away into unconsciousness, was the cup slipping from her left hand and drifting down to the darkness below...

xxx

"Lily! L-Lily wake up! Please, w-wake up!"

Lily groaned and turned her head slightly. Where was she? Her chest and head were blinding her with pain and she had never felt so cold in her life. Trying to pay as little attention as possible to the icy air around her, Lily opened her eyes and managed to slowly sit up before coughing out a lot of water on the ground beside her.

"Oh L-Lily t-thank God," James muttered relieved, running a hand over his face. Lily could see ice particles formed in his hair.

"How - how long w-was I out?" Lily stuttered, shivering violently.

"J-just pulled y-you out," James replied, pointing out towards the waters with a shaking arm.

Perhaps it was because of all the emotional stress Lily had been dealing with over the past few hours, perhaps it was the fact she was just so cold; wherever this strong surge of impulse came from was unknown, but the only thing Lily knew was that for before she knew it, she had leapt at James and pulled him into a deep hug.

James, who had known Lily for almost seven years; known her great dislike of him in the past, known her reluctance to get near him, was curiously not at all surprised at this startling change of behavior and responded to her sudden gesture by putting his arms tightly around Lily.

James's body wasn't as warm as she could have hoped, but it provided Lily warmth in terms of comfort and the knowledge that this feeling was coming from James didn't seem odd at all. Lily didn't even have the strength to ponder if this meant they were friends. Or had they been friends since that night in the forbidden forest?

They sat there on the ground by the lake, shivering madly in their tight embrace until the numbness in their bodies was replaced, once again, by what felt like burning ice and they could take it no more.

Still holding onto each other, the two of them made their way back towards the castle as fast as they could - which wasn't very fast.

Lily was too cold to even feel relieved when they found out that the giant entrance doors of the castle weren't locked. This didn't mean they didn't have any trouble opening though. The two of them were still weak from the icy water they had been fully submerged in just a few minutes ago and could barely stand up straight, relying on each other for support.

They finally did managed to make it into the castle and Lily felt a warm sweep of air engulf her just before she collapsed back onto the ground, almost immediately helped back up by James who was a bit unsteady himself.

And instead of heading towards the hospital wing - which is what they probably should have done - the two of them went over to the kitchens and managed to get a pot of tea, some cups, and a couple of blankets from several overjoyed house elves.

They didn't stay in the kitchen, but took the pot and blankets to the empty great hall instead and warmed themselves up there.

Lily peeled off her damp robes and pulled one of the blankets over her shoulders. She looked down at her shirt and saw that iswas torn near the sides where the cups fangs had gotten her.

The hall was very dark and James muttered _Lumos_, illuminating the tip of his wand, and placing it down on the table so they had a little light.

"How is it," Lily asked James after several long minutes of awkwardly sipping tea, holding her hands above her steaming cup of tea in an attempt to warm them, "that whenever I'm in some sort of mortal peril, it's always you that saves me. Or is it just a coincidence?"

James took a sip of his tea before replying. "Are you implying that you think I'm stalking you and that's how I managed to always be in the right place at the right time?"

Lily laughed quietly. "No I just - well do you have anyway of defending yourself?"

"The first time was most definitely a coincidence," James said. "You're just lucky I was near a window at the right time. And tonight I was just outside trying to calm down. I left the common room to get away from Sirius..." He stopped talking and reached for the teapot before pouring more tea into his cup.

"I heard what he did..." Lily said slowly, watching James carefully.

James looked at her slightly alarmed, "What? How could you possibly know that?"

"Peter told me," Lily said, tracing a drop of spilt tea around on the wooden table.

"Peter told you? Can't tell him anything..."

"Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"No, I never told Peter it was. I just assumed he would have the common sense not to tell anyone. I mean something like this getting out..."

"Well, defending Peter, he did seem very reluctant to tell me." Lily took another sip of tea before continuing. "I sort of forced it out of him...sorry," she added.

"So - did you know about Remus being a werewolf before?"

"Yes."

"Oh... For - for how long."

Lily shrugged, "I dunno, maybe four years?"

"Mmm..."

Lily observed James closely before voicing the thought now in her mind. "And I heard what you did. Saving his life I mean, and I just want you to know I think it was really noble."

James didn't smile, but a spark of glee shone in his in his eyes when Lily had uttered these words. Or at least that's what Lily guessed. She was having some trouble trying to read his face at the moment.

"I'm an animagus," James suddenly blurted out.

Lily choked on her tea. "W - what?" she asked coughing.

"Nothing... I mean - "

"An animagus?" Lily looked at him wide eyed. "But - you're not registered are you?"

"Of course I - no, not really..."

"What do you mean not really?" Lily asked.

"Well, no... see it happened so fast that I never really got anytime to -"

"I thought it took at least seven years to become an animagus James. That's plenty of time."

"Took me five," James said somewhat proudly.

"Ok, but five years is still a lot of time."

James turned back to his tea. "And now I'm regretting telling you this," but there was a smile on his face.

"Ok, sorry. But - what animal do you change into?"

James looked back over at her. "Can't guess?"

"I'm terrible at guessing. Well actually not always, there was this multiple choice pop quiz we got in charms once and I hadn't studied so of course I - "

"A stag."

"And - oh, you mean like a deer?" Lily breathed out. "Well congratulations."

"Just don't tell Sirius or Remus or anyone that I told you."

"Supposed to be a secret?" Lily said amused.

"Sort of..."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"I - I dunno... It just slipped out..."

"Mmm..." Lily drained the last of her tea in the cup and turned back to James. "Can you show me?"

"What?"

"Can you show me you in your transfigured form?" Lily repeated.

"Here?" James looked around the room they were in as if trying to spot any people hiding underneath any of the tables or crouching behind suits of armor.

"There's no one else here James," Lily assured. "It's just you and me."

James exhaled. "Yeah, alright." He put his teacup on the table and stood up. "Hold this," he handed her the blanket he'd had draped over his shoulders. Lily took it from his outstretched arms and waited.

It happened in less than a few seconds and Lily could have missed it in a blink. One minute James was a human, and the next he had morphed into a large brown stag, complete with antlers.

Lily let out a gasp of surprise and watched in astonishment as the stag formally known as James trotted up to her and bent his head. Lily slowly reached out and stroked his antlers gently.

She laughed a little and whispered, "Wow... I can't believe that's really you in there."

She flinched as James suddenly switched back. "Aww!" Lily said, disappointed. "I liked you better that way!"

James laughed. "Sorry. Now give me back my blanket."

Lily, who had already wrapped his blanket around herself, shook her head and smiled. "Mine now."

"Aw no fair Lily, you tricked me. Give it back."

"No," Lily said stubbornly, still smiling.

"Alright that's it," James grinned and reached out for the blanket. "Come on Lily let it go."

"Ah! James stop it!" Lily laughed as James started to tickle her and she tightened her grasp on the blanket.

"Come on Lily," James said, prying the blanket away from Lily's fingers. "Haha," he jumped back victorious, holding the blanket in his hands.

Lily glared at him and crossed her arms, "Alright well now you get to feel bad because I'm cold."

"I could live with that," James grinned, sitting back down on the table.

"Fine then," Lily reached out and took a hold of the teapot before finding out there was nothing left in it. "We're out of tea..."she said sadly. "What do you say we head back to the common room?"

James nodded, "Yeah alright."

But for some peculiar reason, after James had said these words, neither of them moved. Lily wasn't quite sure what was happening, but she didn't like it. She was getting that strange feeling in her stomach again, her heart was starting to thump loudly, and she was suddenly starting to feel very hot. She was also suddenly very aware of the fact that her and James's knees where touching. She pulled her's back quickly, but had somehow missed the fact that in all this time, their faces had slowly been inching towards each others and continued to do so even after Lily had realized this fact.

Then their noses suddenly made contact and Lily leapt back as if she'd received a huge electric shock.

"We have to return the cups," she squeaked, eyes wide.

James shook himself out of the trance he was in and nodded. "Yeah," he said in a scratchy voice. He cleared his throat. "Let's return these to the kitchens," he gestured at the cups.

Lily nodded gratefully and leapt out of her seat.

They brought the cups and teapot back to the kitchen and headed off towards to common room, both not speaking to each other. Lily found it a bit strange; just a few minutes ago they had been getting along fine...

She knew what had happened between them of course, and she had a pretty good idea why. But she found it hard to accept it. The main reason being that she had thought that any kind of this contact with James would feel very wrong and disturbing and, granted it didn't exactly feel right, but still... it didn't feel as if they were doing anything really wrong...

Lily reminded herself and she had a boyfriend and that James had a girlfriend...but for how long?

Should she tell him what she saw just a few hours earlier? Did she want him to find out? Would James break up with Amy on the spot? Was it wrong that this is what Lily was hoping for?

Lily shook off these thoughts as she crawled through the portrait hole and looked around; the common room was completely empty. She then gazed into the fireplace, disappointed at the fact it was only carrying a few embers in its hearth. She figured it would be best it she just went to bed.

But wait, what if Bridget was there? ...

"Well," said James looking very awkward. "Goodnight then."

"Yeah...night. And - you know - thanks again..." Lily found she couldn't look James in the eyes anymore and discovered it much easier just to examine her shoelaces instead.

James held out his hand. "You're welcome."

Lily shook it and let go quickly. "I've got to go," she whispered and turned her back on him, hurrying over to her dormitory.

* * *

**According to my notes I only have two chapters left. Maybe even one. If so, thanks to everyone who read the whole thing and enjoyed it. (and reviewed it!)**

**This might not be the end though. I would like to write an AU lily and james where they survived and one where the two of them are on the titanic, both with my own little twist on them. I've only found 2 lily and james titanic fics and I think that's far too few - well for me at least. I don't know what it is about me and ships, but i love 'em.**

**hehe, right now it's so foggy outside i swear the dementors are breeding**

**...anyways**

**As always, review.**


	15. Mistletoe? Or maybe not

**Here's chapter fifteen, its mostly dialogue with the characters, not much action in this one. I think its the second to last chapter. I really hate Amy in this chapter...reminds me of some people...

* * *

**

Chapter fifteen

Lily woke up the next morning to find her dormitory empty save Alice, who was sleeping peacefully in her bed, mouth slightly open.

Bridget, she needed to talk to Bridget... Or did she? Lily certainly didn't want to, but it wasn't the type of thing a person could merely ignore and go on as if nothing had happened.

Lily had tossed and turned all night, reliving that same day over and over and over again. Questions engulfed her mind and overwhelmed her senses. What was she supposed to do now and what did she want to do?

Lily flinched as Alice rolled over on her bed and moaned slightly and one second later Lily gave a little shriek of surprise as Amy came bursting in, smiling brightly with brilliantly red cheeks.

"I was just outside," she gasped. "With James!"

"Keep it down Amy," Lily said quietly, not looking at her friend and instead rummaging through her trunk trying to find some socks. "Or you'll wake Alice."

"Sorry," Amy whispered, still grinning widely. "But I'm just so happy! Things are going great with James!"

Two things then happened to Lily: the first was that strange swoop in her stomach she now seemed to get whenever she heard or saw James and the second was a vivid image of what she had seen Amy and Dom doing the night before in the deserted corridor. Lily sat back down on her bed looking down at the floor. "Are they?" she asked calmly.

"Oh yes, I don't know if there's a luckier girl than me out there."

"Mmm," Lily muttered.

"Yeah! Oh I really do wish you and Dom had what James and I have!"

"But we do Amy," Lily said, the corners of her mouth suddenly twisting upward mischievously and she stood up slowly before facing Amy. "You cheated on James and Dom cheated on me. Our relationships are about the same wouldn't you say?"

There was a silence; neither of the girls spoke and the only sound that could be heard was the soft chirping of the birds outside.

Finally Amy opened her mouth and said, "Oh, didn't know you knew about that."

"So what's the deal Amy?" Lily asked. "You yell at me and accuse me of snogging your boyfriend, '_the one you love so dearly_' and then you go and kiss my boyfriend and all you have to say is, '_Oh! Didn't know you knew about that Lily!'_ You don't have any morals do you?"

"Yeah, well serves you right Lily," Amy glared. "Let's just call it a little payback for when you snogged James behind my back."

"You did this for revenge?" Lily asked raising her eyebrows. "I thought we'd agreed that I hadn't done anything."

Amy snorted. "Yeah right. I know the truth and you don't have to admit anything, don't worry."

"For revenge Amy?" Lily repeated.

"Serves you right," Amy said again, crossing her arms and smiling at Lily.

Lily smiled back. "No Amy. No, it serves you right."

"I think you're a little confused Lily," Amy said, pulling off her scarf and tossing it into her trunk. "Now you know not to mess with my boyfriend. I hope you've learned you're lesson."

"Listen Amy," Lily said without a trace of anger in her voice. "I was going to break up with Dom anyway."

"Sure, you say that now."

"And - you didn't let me finish - and now your relationship is in jeopardy because of what you did."

Amy laughed humourlessly. "Yeah, like James is really going to find out."

"He is," Lily said, no longer smiling.

Amy looked up from her trunk at Lily. "You're not going to tell him," she said angrily. "Don't forget the power I have over you. I can make your life miserable and as you know I've already started."

"You don't know anything about my life!" Lily hissed. "You don't know and you don't care. You've never cared. All you care about it yourself! You didn't even bother to ask what I was doing with James!"

"I didn't need to ask what you were doing with him," Amy snarled. "I could figure that out for myself!"

"It was lunch with Hagrid," Lily spelled out. "Lunch with Hagrid. He invited the both of us. You can ask Hagrid if you like."

"Lily," Amy sighed. "I'm not stupid. No one goes over to Hagrids for lunch, or any other meal. It's just not healthy."

"Well I didn't want to be rude," Lily said. "Which is something you desperately need to work on."

"You know Evans," Amy said angrily folding up her coat. "You've really been bugging me this year."

Lily's stomach clenched; she had heard this before.

"And I wish you would just leave me and my flawless love life out of you life."

"And you know, I wish you would get out of my life," Lily said surging. "You have to tell James about this because if you don't - "

"Then what?" Amy taunted. "You know I'm not going to let you go near him."

"Well for your information the two of us have been seeing a lot of each other lately," Lily told her. "We are head girl and head boy after all. You can't watch him all the time. And I'm not planning to tell him because it should be you who does."

"I'm not telling him," Amy said looking as though Lily was crazy and had just suggested they go and give Peeves a monstrous supply of dungbombs for Christmas. "What good could happen if I did?"

"If you don't tell him, I will," Lily said pulling out a charms book from her trunk. "And I'll know if you haven't. I'll tell James this evening if you don't."

"No you won't!" Amy cried fiercely. "You won't have a chance to tell him because he's going to be spending the day with me!" Amy picked up her hat, gave Lily a filthy look, and stormed out of the room in a huff.

Lily looked away from the door and at Alice who was still sleeping serenely. She was indeed a very heavy sleeper. Lily glanced at the clock resting beside Alice's calm form and saw it was almost nine.

Lily quickly got dressed and headed down to the common room; she was going to find Dom.

The common room was nearly empty and Lily suddenly remembered that it was the first day of the holidays. Most of the people in her year went home for Christmas as they were living in a time of fear. Voldemort was still going on strong and it appeared he would be for a very long time. Lily always stayed at the school for her parents knew that there was no safer place.

xxx

"Lily!"

Lily, recognizing the voice, closed her eyes and tried to prepare her mind for what she had to do next. She stopped on the stairs and turned to face Dom.

"Oh, hi," she replied quietly.

"Hi," Dom grinned and leaned in towards Lily. Lily jumped back.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Kissing you?" Dom looked at her questionably. "What's up?"

"You and Amy, Dom," Lily said with no real emotion in her voice. "I saw you two last night you disgusting - "

"She tricked me Lily!" Dom blurted out, putting his hands on Lily's shoulders and looking her deep in the eyes. "It wasn't of my own free will, you've - "

"Get off me," Lily pushed his hands away from her before whipping out her wand. "And don't touch me again or I'll hex you. Sorry Dom, but we can't see each other anymore."

Dom didn't say anything, but looked at her sadly. "W - what?"

"Don't you dare look at me for help or try to convince me to change my mind," Lily said flatly. "You've cheated on me and that's it. I never did like your quidditch as well anyways. Sorry and - wait - no, I shouldn't be the one apologizing. It's you."

There was a pause.

"Fine," Lily said, putting her wand back in her pocket. "Don't say anything. Goodbye." And she turned on her heel and continued down the steps.

"No Lily!" Dom suddenly screamed and ran down after her. "No! I'm telling you I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! This can't be it. We were having so much fun and - "

Lily didn't turn back and kept walking, picking up her pace.

"No Lily please! I can change. I'm really sorry I - " he faltered, painfully watching her go. "Fine! Leave! You'll only regret it!"

Lily turned a corner and she was out of his sight. Dom didn't follow any further.

Lily felt strange and got the feeling that she should have been more upset at this. Though that was the reason for the relationship to end in the first place.

Instead of feeling heartbroken, Lily felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her chest and she would have felt very happy except for the fact there were a few more things lying on her chest that would be slightly harder to get rid of.

"Lily!"

Lily yelped and fell over backwards. She groaned and looked up, seeing Remus looking over at her with a worried expression upon his face.

"Sorry," he apologized holding out his hand for Lily to take. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"S'alright," Lily mumbled getting up. "Have - have you seen James?"

Remus shook his head. "Sorry. He was gone before I woke up. I think he's with - "

"Amy," Lily finished. "Yes, I know. If you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Sure," Remus said. "Listen, I - um - heard about Bridget and - I'm - I'm really sorry..."

Lily's eye's widened in shock. "You - you heard about her? Everything? H - how?"

Now Remus looked at her curiously. "Blimey Lily, the whole school knows. Peeves was blurting it out everywhere."

"What?" Lily ran a hand through her hair trying to think. "How did he find out?"

"Myrtle told him I think."

"And how did Myrtle find out?"

Remus shrugged.

Then it came to her. The bathroom where Bridget had told her everything... That was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom... Lily hadn't given it a second thought, too caught up in the fact she was about to hear everything...

"Then - then what happened to Bridget?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Remus said. "I saw her at breakfast and when Peeves came in and she heard what he was yelling she ran off. Dumbledore was trying to find you and see if you knew anything about this... It's - it's true isn't it? That she's a death eater I mean."

"No," Lily shook her head. "She wasn't... but she might be now..." She sighed in frustration. "Everything's changing for the worst this year!"

"Voldemort's getting stronger."

Lily looked at Remus intently. "Have you heard of the order of the phoenix?"

Remus nodded. "Yes."

"I'm joining as soon as I leave the school," Lily said louder than was necessary.

"Same here," Remus told her. "James, Peter, and Sirius are too."

"Brilliant idea of Dumbledores," Lily said.

"You're not scared of death?"

Lily eyed him strongly. "'Course I am. But what I fear most is anyone I care about dying. That outweighs everything. Now listen, if you run into James - "

"Tell him you're looking for him, right," Remus finished. "Yeah, don't worry."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem."

"Well, um, I'll see you later I guess," Lily waved.

"Bye."

They parted and went their separate ways; Remus to the library, and Lily towards the great hall.

It wasn't long however, before she ran into another familiar face; one that she was not particularly fond of anymore and one that she was starting to like more and more.

"Hi Amy," she said smoothly. She turned to the person beside her. "Hi James."

James smiled while Amy scowled.

"We were just about to head outside, _right James?_"

"Er - right..."

"Deeply apologetic about your boyfriend cheating on you," Amy said slyly. "Too bad eh? Come on James, why have you stopped walking?"

James was looking at Lily as though seeing her in a whole new light. "Dominic what?"

"Cheated on her James, now can we please go?" Amy said impatiently tugging on his hand.

"I'm sorry Lily," James said ignoring Amy.

Lily shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Listen I'd better get going. Amy looks a little agitated at my being here so I'll see you later. How about tonight just before dinner?"

"Yeah ok - "

"James is spending the day with me Lily," Amy growled.

"Head duty," Lily replied smiling. "Sorry Amy, can't be avoided." And with that she turned on her heel and walked off, her hopes slightly rising. What was in that look James had just given her less than a few seconds ago?

Lily could tell by the strange feelings she got whenever she was near James were to do with some crush or other. But did she really like him in that way, or was it just to get back at Amy? Something in Lily's heart told her it was more than that.

xxx

Lily never met James just before dinner. She didn't see hide nor hair of him until very late that night.

It was after midnight and everyone else had gone off to bed; Lily sat alone in the common room by the fire waiting for him and Amy to come through the portrait hole. Had Amy told him what she'd done? No, thought Lily, she wouldn't have.

When Lily heard the familiar sound of the portrait hole creaking open she leapt out of her seat and hid behind one of the sofa's, eyeing the two of them closely.

She saw then exchange one short kiss - there was that rush in her body again, jealousy? - and then part, Amy going up to her dormitory and James clambering up the stairs to his.

Lily jumped out from behind her hiding place and followed James up the stairs, catching up to him just as his hand touched the doorknob.

"Boo," she said quietly.

"Lily?" James looked very surprised. "Oh, listen I'm really really sorry about not coming to meet you... Amy kept me tied up... But - you know - I think I'm - "

Lily waited.

"Breaking up with her..."

"She told you then?" Lily asked surprised. "That she kissed Dom?"

"I - what?" James looked at her puzzled. "No... no she didn't tell me..."

There was an awkward silence.

Lily cleared her throat, "Well now you know... Did - did you want to know?"

"Well it will certainly be much easier to break up with her," James said slowly running a hand through his hair. Lily cringed.

"And I thought you'd gone out of that habit."

"I have!" James defended immediately dropping his hand. "Oh and I wanted to tell you - sorry about Bridget..."

"Mmm... I'd rather not talk about it actually..." Lily said.

"Right, sorry," James apologized.

Another pause. The only sound was that of the crackling flames in the fireplace; Lily could see their orange glow reflecting off of James's round glasses.

"I think you'll want to move back a bit," James said quietly.

"What?" Lily looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"We're under the mistletoe," James pointed up to the ceiling which was supporting a small bouquet.

"That's a fern James," Lily said craning her neck upwards. "Do you need new glasses or something?"

"Maybe," James frowned and took off his glasses, observing the lenses.

"We could pretend it was mistletoe," Lily said before she could stop herself and regretted it almost immediately after.

James dropped his glasses in shock. "W - what?"

"I - I said... were you just pretending that it was mistletoe...?" Lily finished lamely.

"That's not what you said. No, it was - "

"Maybe you need a hearing aid too," Lily said, bending down and picking up his glasses. She tapped them once with her wand and muttered, "_Reparo!_" before handing them back to James.

He took them out of her hands and looked at her inquiringly. "I know you just said - "

"That that's a fern," Lily nodded up at the ceiling. "And then commented on you needing a hearing aid as well as new glasses. Glad we got that all cleared up. I've got to go to bed now. Goodnight!" She then started to turn around, but Lily felt James catch her on her elbow.

Lily noticed James's eyes had a lot more power over her mind when he wasn't wearing his glasses. Lily's stomach clenched. Oh no, was he preforming legilimency on her? That couldn't be good.

Lily's heart started beating faster and faster as James got nearer and nearer. She knew what was going to happen and she didn't feel she had enough will power to prevent it. There was nothing between the two of them now...

Well, almost nothing.

They were about three inches apart before Lily heard a cry that could have made her ears shrivel up with its shrillness and malice.

"Hey!"

* * *

**Hope you liked that, its not my favorite chapter but there you go.**

**I saw goblet of fire. After the third movie I had lost all hope for a good harry potter movie and this one converted me. It was awesome! I absolutely adore neville in this movie and cho and harry were so so so cute. I really do wish Hermione and Krum get together in the seventh book but I know its her and Ron... shudders it just feels like incest! So would Harry and Hermione for that matter.**

**The next chapter should be out in a couple of days like always and i'll ask you kindly to review and add in anything you'd want to see in the last chapter.**

**Classical music is underrated!**


	16. The kiss that started it all

**Last chapter. For now at least. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter sixteen

"Hey!"

Lily looked down the spiral staircase and saw Amy at the bottom glaring at her, her hands on her hips. Lily didn't know what Amy was going to do, it could have been anything. All she knew was that she had made sure she had gotten her wand out as quickly as possible.

"What did I tell you Lily?" Amy said angrily. "Do you even remember!"

"Do _you_ remember how I responded to that?" Lily asked calmly.

Amy didn't answer, but pointed down to the floor and said fiercely. "Get down here now!"

Lily looked at James. He shrugged and said, "I think you can take her."

Lily stared at him disbelievingly for a minute and then laughed a bit. She took his hand and lead him down the steps with her, Amy's face getting redder and redder.

"What were you doing?" she spat.

"Nothing," said Lily and James in unison. Yeah...that'll make it more convincing, Lily thought.

Amy just glared, her grip tightening on her wand, she seemed to be trying to think of what curse would be best to cast. Lily didn't really feel scared, when it came to aiming curses, Amy was - well - not the best?

"Amy you're making a huge mistake," it was James who spoke. Amy turned from Lily to him. "You just immediately jump to conclusions. Geeze, if it were up to you I wouldn't even get to hang out with my friends. Every time I'm not with you, you automatically assume I'm with Lily, which, I'll admit, sometimes I am, but just as friends Amy."

"Hmpf, you'd think I was more important then your friends."

"I've known them for seven years."

"You've known me for seven years!" Amy cried. "That's no excuse."

"Never as a friend. We only really met this year."

Amy crossed her arms. "Well what about Lily? You've only known her this year then."

"There is nothing going on between Lily and I!" James said angrily. "Could you get that through your head!"

Amy faltered looking very shocked. It seemed as though she'd never had James yell at her before and she was at a loss for what to say.

"Well, good, then there won't ever be."

"Amy," James said flatly, "Look I'm sorry, but this is it. We're through."

There was a pause.

"What?" Amy asked menacingly and turned to Lily. "You told him didn't you!"

"Yes she did," James answered. "But that had nothing to do with what I felt before."

"You're making a huge mistake James," Amy hissed. "I hope you'll realize it in time. We're not through, I'll make sure of - "

"Amy there's nothing you can do!" James yelled.

Lily felt the atmosphere tense up a lot more and felt she should probably leave the two of them. Trying to suppress a smirk, she strode over to the stairs leading to her dormitory and climbed up into her dormitory.

"They're breaking up?" Alice asked as Lily entered the room.

"Yes, you're still awake?" Lily asked, shutting the door behind her, before walking over to her bed and collapsing on it.

"Yes I knew it would never last," Alice said. "Amy... what a - "

"James found out in time," Lily said pulling off her socks and tossing them into her trunk.

Alice looked at Lily for a second before replying. "And Bridget..."

"We sure know how to pick our friends," Lily commented, rummaging through her trunk.

Alice gave a shaky laugh. "I never would have thought... Was she under the imperious curse or something?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know... maybe..."

"It'll be up to us to stop her."

Lily looked over at Alice perplexed. "What? Why?"

Alice gaped at her disbelievingly. "When we join the order of course!"

"Y - you're joining?"

"Of course. Frank is too. We'll have to stop Bridget because it's us who know the most about her and what she can do."

"We used to know," Lily said quietly. "I don't think we do anymore..."

"Mmm..." Alice was silent as Lily changed into her pyjama's and climbed into bed. "So - " Alice started. "So now that Amy and James have broken up-"

"_Are_ breaking up," Lily corrected as she heard the slightly muffled voice of James rise through the walls. She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, but she thought she caught a few words that sounded like, '_stalker', 'possessive', _and_ 'jellybean'._

"Well they're through anyways," Alice continued. "So if their relationship is over, where does that leave you?"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked curiously, propping herself up on her elbow.

"You and James."

"We haven't been making out behind Amy's back!" Lily said furiously. "It's not true at all!"

"No I mean how you've been acting around him lately," Alice said indifferently. "I know you didn't kiss him or anything."

"Oh..." Lily didn't say anything. She couldn't very well deny anything was going on. "And now you're just assuming that because I'm no longer with Dom I'm getting together with James?"

"No, no," Alice said quickly. "I just meant... I mean its none of my business, but - well you certainly would make an odd couple..."

Lily laughed and Alice looked relieved at the fact she wasn't mad. "It's okay Alice," Lily reassured. "An honest mistake."

"So - so you don't like James in that way? You - you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just curious..."

"I dunno..." Lily flopped onto her back at looked up the canopy of her bed. "It's just weird..." She paused, wondering if she should tell Alice how close James and her had come to kissing... twice...

In the end she decided to keep that piece of information private and instead said, "Well, goodnight."

"Night," Alice replied.

xxx

The Christmas break was spent with a lot of awkwardness. Lily didn't really have anyone to spend time with save Alice who was often times off somewhere with Frank. Amy was of course not speaking with her and Lily felt it best not to test her temper anymore by spending time with James. Not that she could anyway. She had been taking up most of her time trying to find him, having absolutely no luck. She desperately wanted to talk to him and try and figure out exactly what she felt for him.

She was getting a little worried though. Was James trying to avoid her? He usually wasn't difficult to spot seeing is how he loved to be the center of attention. Well, not this year...

Lily stopped her wandering around the castle, pausing to look out a window. The world outside looked very cold and the sky was filled with dark clouds and one tiny speck of an owl was flying towards the owlery.

Then suddenly she remembered... it was Christmas. She had promised to send a letter to her parents. She dashed up to the owlery and quickly scribbled a letter to her family.

She was concentrating on it so much she didn't even notice an owl land beside her, a letter attached to its leg. It whooed impatiently and Lily jumped.

How she knew the letter was from Bridget was a mystery, not even she knew. But it was a strong feeling and she knew there was no chance of her being wrong on this one.

Lily simply stared at the letter for a short amount of time in shock, ignoring all the fluttering owls around her in the owlery.

Finally, she ripped open the seal and read quietly:

_Dear Lily,_

_It's Bridget writing. Apologizing actually... For several_

_things... One, for sort of attacking you, two, for hiding_

_all of this for so long, and three, for becoming a death eater._

_Yeah...you read that right. Sorry, but I know this is my destiny_

_I hope in time you'll realize who you really should be loyal to _

_and we'll see each other again soon.._

_Though I'm guessing we're not friends anymore..._

_Bye then. Merry Christmas._

Lily read the letter over a few times, making its full weight sink into her like a stone.

Maybe it wasn't the imperious curse, but Bridget had definitely been brainwashed. It was the only answer.

Her fingers now tracing the sides of the parchment the letter was written on, Lily got the strong urge to tear it to shreds, but in the end, decided against it. This was all she really had left of Bridget. She might need it anyway for the Order...

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew through the wide open window in the room and sent Lily shivering. She wrapped her cloak around her and stuffed the letter into one of her pockets. Trying best to ignore the ice that was burning into her skin, Lily walked over to the window and looked down onto the grounds.

She saw a tentacle splashing around on the surface of the lake and got a twinge of fear in her and she plunged back into the night she had been the squids victim.

Would she even be here if James hadn't come along? Lily liked to think yes, but had a pretty good feeling the correct answer was no.

The spider though... she could have handled that one herself. Lily then saw Hagrid emerging from the castle doors and trudging back over to his hut. Lily wondered if he knew where James was... She was getting frustrated that she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him, Sirius, Peter, or Remus all break.

Lily leaned over the edge of the window wondering if she should stop by Hagrids to wish him a happy Christmas. It would be nice and it wasn't as though she had anything else to do.

Lily jumped as she heard the door to the owlery creak open and whirled around to see who had just entered.

"Oh it's you..." Lily turned away from him and back outside the grounds.

"I'm just sending a letter," Dom replied, holding up a note.

"Send it then," Lily said, still not looking at him.

Dom looked at her annoyed. "You know what Lily? I don't care anymore. I don't need anyone who hates quidditch in my life. It's my dream after all. The one I've had - "

"All your life, yes," Lily finished tiredly. "I'm glad you've finally figured it out."

Dom, still angry, strode over to one of the schools owls and tied the letter to a barn owls leg. "Fine, you know what, I'm sorry! But I think you should be apologizing too."

"Why?" Lily asked calmly as the barn owl flew past her into the air outside.

"Because... I - "

"Dom, I'm really not in the mood to argue right now," Lily sighed and walked past him towards the door.

"Wait."

Lily stopped, hand on the doorknob and turned back to face Dom. "Yes?" she asked.

"Are - are we still friends?"

Lily wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to him. He looked sad, angry, and confused all at once and she wondered what his reaction would be if she told him what she really thought.

Lily looked down at the floor for a second before looking back up at Dom. "I don't think so," she said quietly, but sincerely. And with that, she turned the handle of the door and stepped out, leaving a nonplused Dom in her wake.

Once away from his presence, Lily shook her head trying to rid all thought of that unpleasant encounter and walked down another one of the many hallways connecting the school.

On her way down to the entrance hall, Lily walked past another window and saw something that made her heart smile. It had started to snow. The first snow of the season. Lily couldn't resist the opportunity to go outside and catch a few snowflakes on her tongue and so she started jogging down to the grounds.

When she got out there she got more than just a few snowflakes. She felt a rush of relief when she spotted a familiar person sitting on a rock near the lake and walked over to greet him.

"Hi James," she said quietly.

James looked up, startled, and snapped his book shut. "L - Lily, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the very same question James. It's very cold outside. One would think that the library would be a much more comfortable place to read a book," Lily replied, smiling slightly. "And reading an advanced transfiguration book at Christmas? Someone's ambitious."

"You're one to talk, I hear you take on extra potions assignments during your spare time," James said smirking, slipping the book into his bag.

"Slughorn's parties are hardly extra potion assignments," Lily corrected, joining James on the rock. "And I do try to avoid them, he just makes it hard."

"Ah yes, Sirius has the same problem," James said nodding. "Except, unlike you, he actually manages to avoid them most of the time."

Lily didn't reply, instead looked out over the calm waters of the lake; the heavy snowflakes dotting the water like periods at the end of a sentence.

"So why are you out here?" Lily finally asked. "Are you avoiding me or something?"

James looked up at her surprised. "What? No, I was just trying to get away from Amy."

"And you went outside," Lily started slowly, "Because you saw it was snowing and you know how she hates getting her hair all frizzy!"

"Well no, I just knew she didn't care for the cold. It didn't start snowing until after I got out here," James replied.

"Oh..." Lily's eyes went back over to the lake. She wouldn't fancy going for a swim right now that was for certain.

"Compared to the lake, the air here doesn't feel so cold," James commented mildly.

"Speak for yourself," Lily shivered slightly. Though he was right of course. She looked down at the ground and saw a very flat rock lying beside her feet. She picked it up and held it up before turning to James. "Did you know I'm a champion rock skipper?"

"No..." James raised his eyebrows. "But lets see it then."

Lily held the rock between two fingers and flicked it out over the lake. The rock hit the water once then disappeared beneath the surface. James laughed out loud.

"Shush, you're distracting me!" Lily said, but she was laughing herself. She tried again, but this time she was no better than the last.

"Alright well let's see you do better!" she said, placing a rock into James gloved hands.

"This rock is completely round," James said observing it. "Give me a flat one."

"You're saying you can't do it with a round one?"

James glared at her. "Alright watch this." He stood up, squinted out through the snow, and hurled the rock out over the water.

Lily looked at it perplexed as it bounced once, twice, three times, four, and the finally sank into the water. "How did you do that?" she demanded and James sat back down onto the rock.

James showed her his wand. "Magic."

Lily laughed. "Of course, how could I have forgotten. And did you curse my own rocks so they wouldn't bounce?"

"No," James smiled. "That was all you. I - shit..."

"What? What is it?" Lily looked over at him.

"Amy! quick!" James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her behind the rock so they were crouching in a few feet of snow.

"I don't see her," Lily whispered peering over the rock. James forced her head down. "Oh, but I can hear her now," she said a second after she heard a loud cry of frustration coming in the direction of the castle.

"Quiet, unless you want her to hear you," James whispered.

"Right sorry."

They waited for a few minutes, Lily crouching uncomfortably on the frozen ground and James peeking occasionally over the rock.

"Okay, I think she's given up - yeah, she's going back to the castle," he said finally after a few more minutes of uncomfortable squatting.

"Thank God," Lily breathed, standing up straight. "And that actually reminds me why I came down here in the first place. I've been looking for you all break and haven't had any luck."

"What is it?" James asked, sitting back down on the rock.

"It's just - " Lily paused, not sure what she was going to say. She instead chose to pace up and down on the shore of the lake trying to get her mind together. "It's just. Well," Lily closed her eyes and started over. "This year has been really different for me. Not because of the classes, not because of being continually attacked by magical creatures while not being in the Care of Magical Creatures class, but because of the relationships with the people I've known for so long and how they changed so suddenly.

'First there was Bridget," Lily continued. "who I thought was one of my best friends and who is now a death eater. Second came Dom who I was great friends with at first and then now we had this whole dating mess and nothing will ever be the same again. Then there was Amy who - well you know everything there is to know about that. And - and then... then there was you..." Lily trailed off, trying to think of what words to put together next that would tell him everything that came into her mind when she saw him.

Lily cleared her throat. "And then there was you..." she repeated, softer than before.

And then all of a sudden James stood up very quickly and started to say something, but Lily stopped him.

She wondered if the reason she was having so much trouble on trying to find the right words to say to James was simply because there were no right words on the matter. She had a feeling that when she looked straight into James's eyes that the two of them where thinking of exactly the same thing and that there really wasn't any need to say anything at all.

Lily didn't dare move a muscle, but James took one step closer towards Lily and took a hold of her hands. Lily's gaze was so piecing she didn't even blink and she simply waited for James to do what he had been wanting to do for almost three years now.

It happened in less than a second, but to Lily the time had already melted away. It felt short, but also endless and Lily barely had time to marvel at the effect. But what was time exactly? Time didn't exist and never existed. Mankind invented the clock and the idea, but time itself was an illusion and Lily felt herself get lost in its midst when James leaned in and kissed her.

To Lily that first kiss never ended and would never end until time itself stopped. And up until her dying day she could still remember it; feel exactly how his lips were pressed up against hers, knew precisely where the separate snowflakes fell gently onto her dark red hair, and remembered how his hands moved slowly along her hips as she tangled her fingers is his dark hair...

* * *

**The End**

**Or is it? Even I don't know.**

**As always review and if you do choose to, i'd like to ask you to tell me what your favorite parts in the story were. This informationmay help me a lot if I decide to write those two other stories i have in mind.**


End file.
